Young At Heart
by Kasuhisa
Summary: Final Chapter Up! A young Sesshomaru & father story. Lots of fluff and fatherson bonding. His first time away from home, a young Sesshomaru learns about life outside the castle. Dangers and lessons included. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Childhood**

He was only a child, no more then six years of age. Still a babe in the eyes of his elders, and son of a powerful youkai. He raced after a small butterfly that flew off a flower, his small arms and hands outstretched trying to reach it. Tiny giggles erupted from the mouth of this boy as he scampered through the grass.

His little feet were bare, and he was dressed simply. He wore white and blue pants and matching sash and his shirt was a simple light blue. His hair was bound in a top knot, to keep it tidy and out of his face. He was alone, as his father had gone in search of food. So he kept himself occupied by chasing little animals and butterflies around their campsite. There was a small fire burning in the center of the camp, and the sun was setting over the horizon casting everything in a pale orange hue.

A rustling from the bushes caught the child's attention, and he paused in his pursuit of the butterfly. Turning around, he looked at the trees and bushes where the rustling had come from, and didn't see anything. His small smiling mouth turned down into a frown, as he stood there listening. Sniffing the air, he caught a strange scent and shivered. Glancing around him nervously, he backed up a little. The rustling came again and he held his breath.

This was the first time he had ever gone hunting with his father, so he had experienced many strange things that day. He had discovered squirrels, and bugs, flowers and herbs. Now a new strange scent was introduced to him, but this time he was alone. His father wasn't around to explain anything to him, or tell him what caused the rustling in the bushes. Startled, and afraid, he took another step back, and cried out as a white thing darted out right for him. Tripping over his feet, he fell backwards, his hands catching him before he fell onto his back. Sitting there, he watched the beast as a little nose twitched at him, staring at him with big black eyes.

He felt his own eyes widen surprised. The long ears of the beast twitched, and looked at him warily, much the same way he was looking at the creature. Pulling his legs under him, he crawled on all fours, sniffing the white thing curiously. It didn't look dangerous to him. It didn't appear to have fangs or claws like his father, and it looked soft.

The thing turned around quickly and darted into the bushes, leaving him on all fours staring after the beast surprised. Frowning he called out. "Wait!" He gathered himself up onto his feet and darted into the bushes after the soft fluffy creature.

He was only able to run for a moment before something stepped in front of him blocking his path, making him skid to a halt on the leaves that lay on the forest floor. He blinked and stared at a pair of white pants. His gaze traveled up and he saw his father.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father's deep voice asked.

He wrapped his arms around his father's knees and peered past them at the little white thing darting through the bushes. Looking up again, his fathers golden gaze waited for a response.

He pointed to the retreating white thing, and looked up again. "What was that?"

His father's gaze looked back over his shoulder, and he chuckled. "That was a rabbit. Come, let's get dinner ready." His father scooped down and picked his son up in one swoop, carrying his catch of fish in his other hand.

Grinning from ear to ear, the little boy snuggled up against his father's boa that hung over his left shoulder. It was soft, and he found himself many nights curled up against it. Rubbing his nose in the boa, he sniffed it sighing happily. It smelled like his father, he was safe. But in truth he never thought that he was ever in any danger. His father was never far away, and would come to save him should anything happen. Lifting his head, he looked at his father curiously.

"I am safe right?" He asked worried.

His father turned his gaze to his son surprised. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Shrugging, he sighed. "You would save me from anything right?"

His father stopped walking. "Do you not feel safe?"

"I do, but you weren't here."

"Ah. I think I understand now. You think that I could not sense if you were in danger." His father frowned. "Nothing will happen to you, Sesshomaru."

Nodding, the boy squirmed out of his father's arms, and jumped down to the ground. "What will we do tomorrow?"

His father chuckled, kneeling beside the fire. He began preparing the fish and kept his senses open for signs of danger. "We will see when the day comes."

"I want to see another rabbit." Sesshomaru spun around in a circle his arms outstretched above him.

His father looked up from the fish, and watched his son spin around in circles. Sesshomaru stopped his spinning and stumbled slightly, and then he flashed a grin to his father as he expertly steadied himself. Shaking his head, Inutashomaru smiled at his son's exploits. "Come, sit and eat."

Nodding, Sesshomaru knelt beside the fire, and picked up some of the prepared food and began eating. Half way through dinner, he yawned. This didn't get past his father who placed his meal down and stood up. Walking over to a small bag leaning against a tree, he pulled out a smaller boa and brought it back to the fire. Holding it up, showing his son, Sesshomaru's eyes lit up excited.

Looking up at his father he smiled. "Is that for me?"

Nodding, his father handed it to his excited son, as he stood up and snuggled his face in it. "It's soft like yours."

"It should be." Inutashomaru smiled. Picking up his son, he wrapped the boa around his boy and placed him a safe distance away from the fire. "It is late, rest and tomorrow we will find more adventures for you."

There were no complaints from Sesshomaru as he placed his head on the soft fur wrapped around him. In minutes he was asleep, with his father looking over him protectively. Seeing his son finally asleep, Inutashomaru sniffed the air for danger, sensing none he exited the camp silently. He didn't stray too far away, when he came to a tree. Climbing into the branches, he seated himself high on one keeping alert. Night was a dangerous time, so sleep was not an option with his son away from the protective confines of their mountain home.

Lifting his gaze to the moon, Inutashomaru sighed. The night was peaceful for once.

He jerked awake when a strange hooting filled his dreaming state. Startled, he opened his eyes and remained motionless. Only moving his eyes, he looked around him, and heard other noises filling the darkness. He could see well enough, but his eyes were no where near as good as his father's. Rolling over on the soft fur he was curled up in, he lifted himself up on his elbows, looking for his father. The camp was empty.

He let out a startled gasp, and turned his head left and right. Maybe his father went out hunting again. Frowning, he pulled his knees under him. The new boa his father had given him was still wrapped around his tiny form, and he pulled it around him protectively. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around it tightly, searching with his eyes for signs of his father. A hoot from behind him caused him to jump, and twist around startled. Taking a deep breath, he had to be brave. His father had said he could sense danger, so this hooting monster wouldn't be dangerous right?

Swallowing, he pulled the boa closer to him and buried his face in the soft fur. There were so many noises filling the night. Strange noises he had never heard before, and he was frightened. Putting on a brave face, Sesshomaru stood up and dragged his boa with him closer to the fire. He knelt down close to it, but it was burning low, almost dead. There was only the odd crackle as the embers heated. Sniffing the air, he tried to pin point his father, and smelled him. He was close. Smiling slightly, he pulled his boa around him tighter. He was the son of a powerful youkai, so being afraid wasn't an option for him. His father would be disappointed right? Frowning, he wasn't sure.

Looking around the camp again, he heard rustling in the bushes, and more hoots from the creature that had woken him. He heard voices. Frowning, he stood up and hugged his fur close to him as a shield. There shouldn't be voices at night. Stepping closer to the fire, he shivered.

Inutashomaru lifted his head, hearing a faint gasp from the camp. His son had woken. Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder. He noticed his son move closer to the fire, and he smiled. Sesshomaru would have to get used to the night, and the sounds that accompanied it. Remaining where he was, he watched silently, until he heard voices. Startled, he stood up on his branch, and cocked his head to the side listening carefully.

"Humans." He hissed. Without another thought, he jumped from the tree, and raced towards the voices. There weren't many, but they were too close to the camp. Slipping through the trees with ease, he followed the voices, which were getting closer to his son. Curling his lip in anger, he knew humans rarely traveled at night. Those who did had a fell purpose. Stopping, he decided his best course of action now would be to get back to his son and find another spot to camp out in.

Turning around, he raced back towards the camp, and entered the clearing in due time. Sesshomaru spun around quickly letting out a small cry of surprise. Without another word, he ran to his father, dropping his boa, and wrapped his arms around his father's knees. Inutashomaru quickly scooped his son into his arms, and gathered the small boa and pack. Without a word, he raced from the camp and ran through the trees, away from the voices.

Sesshomaru buried his face into his father's fur and felt the air rush through his hair. He always loved this part, flying with his father. He turned his head slightly and buried his face into his father's neck his eyes seeing only a little as they traveled through the trees. Shouts filled the night, and Sesshomaru lifted his head curiously. Looking over his father's shoulder, he saw orange fill the blackness. His father stiffened, and changed direction. The child never lost his sight on the orange hue that was dimming quickly as his father jumped higher into the trees.

"What is that?" He whispered.

"Shush." His father hissed.

Nodding, Sesshomaru clamped his mouth shut, and kept watching over his father's shoulder. It took them no time to reach the forests edge, and his father raced through the field towards the mountains in the distance. There were no more voices that reached his ears, and his father seemed to relax a bit. He was still running and jumping however, and Sesshomaru knew that it was because of danger.

Inutashomaru jumped onto the rocks climbing the mountain quickly. Once his son was a safe distance from the humans, he would go back to discover their purpose. They would have already have discovered the camp and keep searching through the night, if their intentions were fell. Seeing a cave above, he jumped onto the outcropping of rock, and placed his son down, handing him the boa and pack. "Stay here." He pointed to the caves entrance, and turned around. "Do not move until I get back."

Sesshomaru nodded, and peered into the black cave. Looking back to his father, he watched as Inutashomaru jumped out of sight back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru entered the cave and stood just inside trying to pierce the blackness with his eyes. Frowning, he took a deep breath and knelt down at the entrance. He still had the light of the moon here, so he was able to see some things. A tiny squeak reached his ears and he looked down at the small mouse that came to investigate the new being that invaded his turf.

Lowering his fingers, he smiled as the mouse sniffed at him. This one was a little different from the first one he had seen earlier in the day. It was all white with pink eyes. The other one he had seen had been brown and jittery, but this one was younger he noticed. Laying his hand out palm up, he let the small rodent climb up into his hand. Lifting his hand up he peered at it closely. It squeaked and sniffed at him. Giggling, he looked back outside. He wondered how long his father would be.

Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the mouse back to the ground and leaned against the caves wall. Pulling his boa around him, he curled up and waited for his fathers return. Not long after he was asleep. The little mouse sniffed around the child, then climbed up onto the fur and curled up in the soft boa and fell asleep, also waiting for his parents to return.

_Hi everyone. Just to let everyone know, I was not sure if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father actually had a name, even after I had browsed the net. I gave him that name only because I wanted both of the sons' names to be part of their father's. I also noticed that Inu No Taisho or however it is spelled is more of a title then a name, so I gave him Inutashomaru. Please don't take offence to it, seeing as I could find no information on their father's name, and apparently there has been no mention of one so far in the shows. _

_This is not part of the shows, and I do not own any of the characters, but I wanted to write a father son fiction, which has a father son bonding relationship. I see their father as a caring, protective, but fierce individual who's first thing in life is to protect and teach his son about survival. Please enjoy, and let me know if I should continue this fluffy fiction. Feed back is appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Confrontations**

He reached the ground quickly and darted away from the cave he had placed his son in. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was safe for the time being, Inutashomaru raced towards the forest they had camped in. His keen sight quickly found the orange glow from the torches, and he leapt into the branches of a great oak tree, staring down at the group of men, who were glancing around them, fully armed. Narrowing his eyes, he overheard their conversations with one another.

"It's around here somewhere. Keep searching!" One man shouted.

"The camp was abandoned. Are you sure it was a youkai?" Another called out.

"I saw it! He had something with him, I am sure he was the one who took the child!" The first man yelled. "Keep searching."

Inutashomaru felt his eyes narrow even more. Hissing under his breath, he glanced over his shoulder, barely seeing the cave his son was hidden in. 'What child?' He thought to himself, glancing back at the men below.

"This way!" Another man cried, pointing to the ground where faint foot prints he had left, littered the forest floor.

The men all charged towards the direction he had run in, and he growled low in his throat. Blowing enraged air out of his nose, he back tracked to head off the men who he knew now were hunting him.

Jumping to the ground, he pulled out his sword and hefted it in front of him, awaiting the men who would stumble upon him in mere minutes. The sword flared to life, glimmering golden as it took on its shape of his fang that he had it crafted out of. "Tessaiga." He whispered.

The men came over the slight incline shouting, and pointing in his direction.

"There he is! Kill him!" The men all shouted with rage and charged.

"Foolish humans." He hissed under his breath. "Backlash wave!" He cried out, hitting the forest floor with his sword. Immediately the sword awoke and burst into flames, shooting its massive fire at the men who suddenly stopped in terror.

Growling, he noticed a few able to jump out of the way before the attack completed, and he narrowed his eyes at the leader of this group.

"Give back that child!" The man shouted looking around him at the remains of some of his men.

Confused, but holding his face in a solid mask, he barked out in fury. "What child?"

The man barked out commands to his men, who now were regaining their feet after jumping out of the way of the fire that had almost engulfed them. "Kill the youkai! Get to your feet you worthless tyrants!"

The men hesitantly looked at their leader, then at the youkai who stood with his sword raised once again. Seeing the figure standing there made them gasp at the fully armored impressive youkai.

Smirking, Inutashomaru hissed again. "What child?"

The leader yelled out angrily. "The one you stole from his mother!"

Frowning, Inutashomaru shook his head. "You are mistaken human."

"I saw you, you filthy youkai!" The man shouted, angrily.

"I have no patience for impertinence. You have mistaken me for another, so be gone."

"You will die one way or another. You are a youkai! Kill him!" The leader shouted out again. His men didn't move.

"You command your men to attack me, yet you do not hold a weapon yourself. Why don't you come kill me, human?" Inutashomaru scoffed.

"Fine!" The man drew his weapon, and charged without a second thought.

Sighing in frustration, he raised his sword again and met the sword of the foolish human. Their swords clanged against one another, and Inutashomaru pushed against the weaker being. The man flew back, but charged again. "Foolish human!" Inutashomaru growled. "I grow tired of your attempts. Be gone!" He pushed back once again, knocking the human onto his back.

Turning away from the men, with his sword held over his shoulder, he stopped a moment before walking away. Looking over his shoulder, eyeing the man who lay on the ground he ground out between clenched teeth. "Be sure of the abductor before attacking those who are innocent. Insolence will find you a quick death in these woods. "

"I saw you!" The man snarled. "You had a child with you!"

Inutashomaru stopped, and turned around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not amused!"

The man pushed himself to his feet painfully. "All we want is the child back." He looked up with hatred in his eyes.

"The child that you saw me with does not belong to you." The youkai snarled.

"Then whose child is it you carry?" The man snarled.

"That is none of your business, human. I keep to myself, and you should do so also." Without another word, he about faced and curled his lip in anger. 'This human just doesn't know when to quit.' He thought to himself as he heard the man race up to him. Reaching out his left and spinning around quicker then the eye could follow; he gripped the human by the throat and pulled him off his feet, squeezing his hand tighter. "I had figured I gave you ample warning!" He hissed under his breath, squeezing his hand tighter. "This does not amuse me."

The man kicked his feet, his hands clutching the arms of the youkai who had him, choking and trying to loosen the hold. Sharp nails dug into his arms, and Inutashomaru curled his lip in irritation.

"I do not like involving my affairs with those of lesser status, human. I already told you that you were mistaken in the identity of the abductor. I do not have the child you seek, so therefore remove yourself and your men from my presence or you will find yourself a slow and painful death!"

The man kicked his feet faster, ramming the toes of his war boots against the legs of the youkai's, his face growing heated by the force of the grip. Inutashomaru released his hold, allowing the man to fall to the ground in a fitful coughing heap. Turning away one final time, he walked into the forest calmly.

Sheathing his sword in its rightful place at his side, he glanced up at the moon that shone through the trees. Shaking his head, he walked slowly through the field, keeping his ears out for sounds of pursuit. None reached his ears, and he made his way up the cliff to the cave above. Stepping up to the entrance, his eyes caught white near the entrance, but far enough in to remain hidden.

Looking down, he watched his son sleep. Sesshoumaru was wrapped up in the fur, snuggled into it peacefully. A small movement caught his eyes and he allowed his eyes to travel to his son's side. There curled up on top of his son was a tiny mouse, almost completely blended into the white of the fur that surround his sleeping son. Frowning, he knelt beside his son, and poked his claw at the small baby mouse, who squeaked in surprise. Little pink eyes opened and blinked up at two golden ones filled with amusement.

Chuckling, Inutashomaru stood up and walked deeper into the cave, and sat down in the shadows. Closing his eyes, he kept his senses open for danger, and waited until daylight. His son would be well rested by then to continue on their travels, and Inutashomaru felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth.

He shifted in his fur, and opened his eyes, blinking against the brightness that entered the cave. Yawning widely, while rubbing his eyes, Sesshomaru sat up. A small surprised squeak reached his ears, and he looked down confused. There was the little white mouse that he had discovered last night. Smiling brightly, he picked up the tiny thing in his hands and rubbed his nose against it.

"Did you stay to keep me company?" He giggled as the little whiskers tickled his nose. The mouse jumped out of his hand and back onto the fur. Lifting his head, he looked around him, looking for his father. A shadow just outside the cave caused him to gasp. Shifting out of the fur, he crawled on all fours to the caves entrance, and peeked out carefully. Smiling broadly, seeing his father's tall form, Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, and ran to him. Quickly wrapping his arms around the backs of his father's legs, Sesshomaru buried his face in the soft pants.

Inutashomaru had turned his head slightly upon hearing his son start to move around. He didn't move from the caves entrance however, only stood looking over the field with his arms crossed. He heard his son's little feet pad across the ground and he smiled feeling little arms wrap around his legs. Chuckling, he looked down at the small boy who had his face buried in the backs of his legs.

"Sesshomaru." He greeted.

The boy looked up happily. "Father, I made a friend."

"Hmm, so I see." He muttered looking at the caves entrance where a little white mouse sat cleaning its self. Sesshomaru glanced back and saw the little thing.

"Can I keep it father?" The little boy asked giggling as he walked up to the little creature.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru walked over to his son who had the mouse back in his tiny hands nuzzling it with his nose. "No Sesshomaru. I'm afraid you cannot keep the mouse." Upon seeing the small frown he quickly explained. "See how small it is?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"This is but a baby, and has a family around somewhere. This little critter was probably left behind as you were due to danger."

A small mouth opened in a big oh. "He is like me."

Inutashomaru nodded, smiling. "We cannot take the mouse away from here. It was left for a reason, as you were."

"No one would take me away would they? You wouldn't let me be taken?" Sesshomaru asked in a small worried voice.

"Worry not Sesshomaru." Inutashomaru smiled, petting his son's head. "You are safe." Standing up, he moved back to his former position, watching the slight breeze play across the grass causing it to dance. Something had caught his attention, and he waited patiently until it sounded again.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked walking up to him looking up with bright golden eyes.

Inutashomaru jerked, then glanced down at his son his heart picking up pace as another sound reached his ears. "Back into the cave." He hissed, causing his son to jump surprised. "Now!"

Sesshomaru swallowed quickly, and his hair stood up on the back of his neck. Reacting immediately, he darted off into the cave, scooping the little mouse up as he did. Holding the little thing protectively, Sesshomaru went back to his little bed and gathered up his fur holding it against his chest, with the mouse. Peeking around the corner of the caves entrance, Sesshomaru saw his father standing perfectly still, almost bristling with rage, looking at something in the distance.

His eyes traveled away from his father peering out into the field where his father was looking. He felt his mouth drop open in surprise as dark shadows came towards the cave. Loud noises reached his ears, and he scooted backwards, dropping the fur and mouse covering his ears with them trying to block out the loud shouting.

Whimpering against the sharp piercing sounds, Sesshomaru scooted further back into the cave.

Inutashomaru winced at the sounds that bombarded the air, and looked down at the men who had decided to pursue him, despite his warning. They shouted, and this time there were more then the night before. Growling deep in his chest, Inutashomaru was torn.

Drawing his sword that sat at his side he held it firmly, his knuckles turning white in anger. Growling, he jumped down from the cave and met the men in the center of the field. The leader from the night before sat upon a horse, and grinned menacingly at the youkai. Several men had bows notched with arrows, ready to fire, and others held spears and swords.

"Human, you try my patience!" Inutashomaru snarled, positioning his sword in front of him. The sword hummed in response as it was hefted, and then placed in attack formation. The sword lit up furiously, surrounding it's holder in a golden light. Forming the shape of the fang, it wavered in anticipation, singing to its master. The sword pulsed and waited.

"Give us the child, youkai and we will leave in peace." The man on the back of the horse roared.

Enraged, Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes and curled his lip. "Leave this place!" He lifted his sword above his head and with great force dropped it to the ground.

The men situated in front were bombarded by the ferocity of the attack, while the ones further back ran out of the way. Arrows were fired, but Inutashomaru jumped out of the way, hearing the distinct whirring of the bows being released. Snarling more enraged then before, he charged the men, his only thoughts on protecting his son who was now too close to these humans for his liking. Dropping his sword the metal flared into life feeling the urgency in its owner. The air around them boomed with the youkai's growl of command as his sword hit the earth. "Backlash wave!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four: Rage

The rumbling entered the cave with great intensity, and Sesshomaru shifted forward to peer back out the cave, his hands still covering his ears. Wincing, his eyes met bright light, and he gasped. Blinking rapidly, he watched in fascination as his father wielded his sword.

-------------------------------

Inutashomaru was now surrounded by the humans, dodging spears, and swords, blocking arrows, and using his sword to protect himself. His desperation was now greater, as the men surrounded him. Something out of the corner of his eyes, caused him to hiss. There were men approaching the cave. Crying out, he jumped into the air, but was stopped as several spears embedded into his back at his retreat. Turning around, he met the men full on with his sword, but he couldn't use his backlash wave. They were too close and came at him too quickly for him to prepare his wave attack, he needed more space. 'Sesshomaru!' His mind cried out.

--------------------------------

He blinked again watching his father disappear amongst the men, and crawled forward hoping to locate him. His eyes met dark blue pants and he stumbled back in fear. Sesshomaru was roughly grabbed by his hakama and held up to face the man.

"What do we have here?" The man bellowed, holding the child tightly.

Sesshomaru froze, unsure of what to do. His whimpers were low, and he quickly clamped his mouth down on the mans arm, biting as hard as he could. It had little effect on the man and didn't even draw blood. But the man did shake the little boy, and used his other hand to backhand the face.

Crying out, Sesshomaru urgently pushed and kicked, trying to loosen the grip, but to no avail as another sharp strike landed on his face. Sesshomaru still fought, and scratched at the arms holding him, crying out this time for his father.

------------------------------

Inutashomaru felt his heart freeze in terror at the cry of fear that entered the field with such force it almost drove him to the ground on his knees. Growling, now without any rational thought, he felt his body heat up with red fury. His vision went black and his bones cracked and stretched. His rage at such a high peek left no room for anything now, but to get to his son. Changing form was quick and not without some pain, but now towering over the men who stared upward at the now full sized dog, they scrambled back at the red in his eyes.

Jumping away, he raced to the caves entrance, jumping up onto the ledge in one bound, and snapped the man in half. Sesshomaru fell to the ground. The boy scrambled backwards and reentered the cave grabbing his fur and holding it tightly. He knew it was his father standing there, and the deep voice penetrated his fear.

"Sesshomaru, we leave." His father commanded, keeping his body between the arrows and his son. "Get on." Sesshomaru didn't hesitate for an instant, and wrapped his fists into his father's coat, and held on tightly. Burying his face in his father's soft fur, he felt tears enter his eyes, and wiped them away quickly. His father moved quickly, and they soon left the cave, his father bounding upward towards the top of the cliffs.

Currently out of danger, Inutashomaru kept running, wanting to put some distance between the men and them. The midday sun was reaching and he finally slowed his gait, and slowed right down to a walk. The fists buried in his side, were holding on so tightly, he winced as his fur was pulled. His coat was wet, and he sighed. Coming to a complete halt, he felt the fists loosen, and he changed form quickly. His son held his fur tightly in his grasp now, shuddering still with fear.

Kneeling beside Sesshomaru, Inutashomaru placed his hand on his son's back. His son about faced and wrapped his little arms around his neck sobbing. Gathering his boy in his arms, he held him tight. "Easy. It's over now." His son nodded into his shoulder and sniffed. Pulling away, Sesshomaru gathered his feet and stood there, his fur discarded on the ground forgotten for the moment.

Inutashomaru winced at the redness on his son's face and he growled. Placing his hand on Sesshomaru's face, he gently ran his fingers over the hand mark. His son looked down at his feet and whispered softly. "I'm sorry father."

Lifting his son's face so their eyes met, he frowned. "For what?"

"I cried. I was scared." Sesshomaru whispered.

Swallowing, Inutashomaru nodded, and pulled his son back into his arms. "It is I who should be apologizing, Sesshomaru. I placed you in danger."

Placing his head into his father's shoulder, Sesshomaru tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body, and the tears that threatened to surface again. He felt himself being picked up and he laid his head to the side, keeping his left cheek free, because it still hurt. Blinking, he gasped suddenly.

His father continued walking, but looked down when his son gasped. "What is wrong?"

"My friend is still there." The little boy whispered brokenly.

Smiling, Inutashomaru nodded. "I believe the mouse is safe, Sesshomaru."

A nod, then stillness. Entering a small clearing, Inutashomaru noticed a small stream trickling nearby, and walked over to it. The cool water would ease the ache his son felt at being struck, and he shifted his shoulder to wake the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled whimper.

"Wake, we are stopping for a bit."

His son lifted his head and glanced around. "It's pretty here."

Smiling, Inutashomaru lowered his boy to the ground, and watched as his son wandered around the clearing, seemingly to have forgotten about the danger they had been in earlier. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru shook his head. 'Youth.' Walking over to the stream, he called his son over.

"Sesshomaru." He whispered.

His son ran over, and knelt beside the water. He gazed into it and watched his reflection, but jumped when he felt pressure on his left cheek. Wincing, he pulled away.

"Easy." His father muttered, wiping the left side of Sesshomaru's face gently with a soft cloth.

Sesshomaru frowned, but remained still while his father applied the cooling liquid to his throbbing cheek. His father stopped the gently ministrations, and sat back on his heels. Looking up, Sesshomaru smiled. With his face still sore, he stood up and ran to the center of the camp to continue his exploration. Bending over a log, he peered under it curiously.

There were all sorts of bugs under there, and he got down on all fours to peer closer. They were scrambling around in a frenzy, and he smiled. Something flew out then and he pulled his face back surprised, and watched the brown thing flutter away. Not taking his eyes off the insect, he called to his father. "What is that? Another butterfly?"

Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder, tearing his thoughts from the almost deadly confrontation hours ago. "That is a moth." His father uttered absently.

Sesshomaru noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his father's voice and he shifted his golden gaze over to the tall figure by the river. His father hadn't moved. Frowning, he stood up and dusted off his pants. Did he do something wrong? Was his father angry with him for being such a baby? Was it because he didn't hide properly? Frowning, he hesitantly walked up to his father and knelt down behind him, locking his hands in his lap and staring at them while they twisted nervously.

Hearing Sesshomaru approach and kneel down behind him, he felt his eyes widen. His son only did that when he thought he was in trouble for some wrong doing. Turning around, he took in the nervous wringing of his hands in his sash, and he frowned. "What ails you, Sesshomaru?"

"I have angered you." Came the hesitant reply.

"You have?" Inutashomaru felt his frown deepen, but followed along amused.

A small nod.

"What did you do?" Inutashomaru asked.

"I am not certain."

"Then why do you think you have done wrong?"

"You are angry."

"I am, yes."

Sesshomaru tightened his hands in his sash. "I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru." Inutashomaru sighed. "Come here beside me."

The boy unwound his hands from his nervous work and crawled forward on all fours. Kneeling beside his father he waited.

"You think I am angry with you?"

His son nodded.

"I am not."

Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes wide.

"I am angry at those men, and at myself." Inutashomaru glanced over at his son. "That man struck you, and I was powerless to stop it."

"I bit him."

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Did you now?"

A small confirmed nod was his answer. It was a proud nod.

"I didn't draw blood though."

Nodding, he crossed his legs, looking over the stream thinking. "I am trying to figure out what I may have done to prevent this incident, so that I don't allow it to happen again."

Sesshomaru smiled, and crawled towards the stream seeing a silver fish swim by. "I forgot the pack at the cave." He told his father looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm." His father nodded. "I will return for it later."

"Will those shadows still be there?"

His father raised his brows. "Shadows?"

"The smelly one that had me wasn't a shadow. Did they all look like him?" He asked looking back to the stream, watching the fish.

"Ah! Smelly?" Inutashomaru chuckled again.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"Perhaps, but you will remain here."

Sesshomaru swallowed. "What if they find me?"

"We are too far away now for them to travel this distance before I get back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm hungry, father."

"Alright." His father stood up and glanced down at his son who still looked at the fish hungrily. "Remain here, I will return shortly." His father turned and walked out of the clearing, leaving his son watching the fish.

He was alone, watching the fish. His mind was no longer on the incident, but on the silver fish that swam by, seemingly teasing him under the water. Smiling, he scooped his hand into the water, and the fish darted a short distance away. Pulling his mouth in a straight line, he edged forward a bit more, reaching his hand out to scoop at the fish again. Growling softly, he forgot how close to the edge of the water he was, but stopped his movement toward the fish when his knee got wet. Looking down, he noticed his right knee in the water, while his left still remained on the bank.

Pouting, at how the fish had succeeded in its task to draw him into the water, Sesshomaru stood up and pounced into the water fully trying to catch the fish that now seemed to be egging him on by swimming in lazy circles. He was thoroughly wet now, his long silver hair plastered to the side of his face, and water dripping from his chin. As he pounced, he almost caught the fish, and quickly changed directions when the fish about faced and darted off. Pivoting quickly, Sesshomaru pounced again, and created a large splash, soaking him further.

Sitting back crouched low, he jumped again, and again, missing the fish every time. He didn't know how much time had passed, since his father had left, but he was growing quite frustrated at this elusive fish. His irritation showed through a louder growl, and he heard something soft whimper. Startled, he immediately froze. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked around.

He had managed to wander from the clearing, and he blinked again. Sesshomaru stood up straight and made his way back to the clearing, and climbed up onto the bank, dripping wet. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't get soaked, and he sniffed. Sitting down at the edge of the water again, he continued to wait for his fathers' return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Startling Discoveries**

Inutashomaru entered the clearing and stopped. There was his son kneeling beside the stream where he had left him. Lifting his brows, he suppressed the laugh that threatened to surface at his sons' appearance. His son was looking into the water, with a rather large puddle circling him. The clothing stuck to his tiny frame, and his hair was stuck out every where. Shaking his head, he walked up to him standing behind him.

"Have a good swim?" He asked softly.

His son's head whipped around with a large smile plastered on his face, sheepishly.

"A fish was teasing me." Sesshomaru grinned.

"I see. Are you still hungry?"

The small wet head nodded eagerly.

Chuckling, he knelt down and wiped the strand of hair that was plastered across his nose. "We need to dry you off." Inutashomaru stood up, and pulled out some mushrooms and berries for his son to eat. "Sit in the sun." His father murmured.

Sesshomaru carried his food into the sun, and sat down on a small boulder. Remembering the sound he had heard earlier, he lifted his head chewing quickly.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked after swallowing his mouthful.

Glancing up from his spot under a tree, Inutashomaru nodded. "Yes?"

"I heard a sound, over there." Sesshomaru pointed to the dense part of the forest that was darkened from the sun. It was accessible only through the stream

"Oh? What sort of sound?" Had his son wandered off? "Did you leave the clearing?"

His son paused, and then nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to, but I had followed the fish, and came right back."

Lowering his gaze, he frowned. "Hmm." Inutashomaru sighed. "What sort of sound?" He would have to inform his son of mindless wanderings eventually. This would make the second time his son would have wandered off without thought.

"It sounded like a…" His son stopped thinking. Not sure of how to explain the sound, he mimicked it sounding it almost like the one he had heard.

"A whimper?" Inutashomaru nodded. "I see." Not saying anything more, he lowered his head a bit more shading his eyes from the light, and calming the irritation that surfaced at his sons' escapades.

Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble. The way his father's voice held an edge to it, one filled with suppressed anger. His head was lowered, and he said nothing further. Swallowing, he noticed the frown that marred his father's mouth, and the way his fists clenched in anger.

Looking back to the dark forest, he shook his head, cursing the fish that had led him away. It hadn't been that far, but far enough. He didn't move after he had finished eating, he knew he had to wait for his father to call him over. Sighing, he knew it had been wrong to leave the clearing, and he was suddenly stuck with the memory of the cave. Sucking in is breath, he remembered he had crawled to the edge of the caves entrance. Had he remained hidden in the shadows, would that man have seen him?

Sesshomaru had been so intent on watching his father that he had completely forgotten his father's words to stay hidden in the cave. Frowning, he looked at his hands. What if his father hadn't been there? It was a long while before his name was called, and he looked up, having been lost in thought.

Standing up he walked over to his father and sat down beside him.

"You know I am angry?"

"Yes father." Sesshomaru replied nodding.

"Why am I angry?"

"Because I didn't stay where I was suppose to." Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Aye."

"I did it twice father."

His father looked up, and stared into his son's golden eyes. "Explain."

"In the cave, I crawled to the entrance to see you fight."

"Did you leave the cave?" Inutashomaru felt anger bubble in side his chest.

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly. "No, but I looked out."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Then you did not go against my wishes there. Had I not stopped you last night you would have run off after the rabbit, correct?"

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru had forgotten about that incident.

"You also wandered out of the clearing, after I asked you to remain here."

"Yes, father."

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru stood up and walked away, leaving his son sitting beside the tree. "You must heed my words, Sesshomaru. Knowing where you are and what you do at all times is a part of ensuring your survival. Keeping your wits about you and your surroundings will keep you safe."

Nodding, Sesshomaru whispered. "I'm sorry father."

Inutashomaru looked back over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he hissed. "Stay here, I will check out the sound you heard earlier."

Sesshomaru looked up surprised. "Father?"

Inutashomaru paused. "Yes?"

Swallowing, Sesshomaru walked up to his father. "The sound was shivery."

Inutashomaru frowned thinking. '_Shivery?_' He thought. "Eerie?"

"That's it. Yes."

"Stay here." With that he left, slipping into the dense trees.

Sesshoumaru kicked at a rock as he gazed at the grass. '_How stupid_.' He thought to himself. Knowing that he had to listen to his father he walked back to the boulder where he had eaten. Jumping up onto it, crouched on all fours he scowled at his idiotic behavior. If he didn't do as his father asked, he would probably never be allowed on anymore hunts.

A small breeze picked up, blowing his damp hair over his shoulders and around his face. Sesshoumaru remained still, silently thinking on his behavior and his fathers' disappointment.

------------------------------------------

Inutashomaru knelt down and sniffed the ground. Catching nothing in his senses, he stood up looking at the dense forest around him. It was dreary, damp and extremely quiet. Frowning, he turned his head slightly, trying to catch any sound, or any smell that would indicate what his son had heard earlier. The wind picked up, and he lifted his head in the direction of the breeze, which blew past him and into the camp he had left his son in. Lifting his nose he sniffed the air and caught a faint smell of fear and tears.

Curling his lip, he stepped forward through the thick brush, towards the smell, quietly and slowly.

-----------------------------------------

A crack reached his ears, and he lifted his head sharply. Blinking, he saw those strangely dressed men from the cave, only these were dressed differently. Their clothing was in shambles, and mismatched armor covered their legs and torso's. There were only two of them, and Sesshoumaru felt himself shift backwards slightly, on his boulder.

They had seen him, there was no doubt in his mind, as they looked at him long and hard. The men glanced around them quickly, one having his hand on his sword at his side.

Sesshoumaru stared at them, blinking a few times, before feeling a frown cross his features. He sniffed and smelled something strange on their clothing. It smelled like iron, almost like when his father finished polishing his swords. One man stepped forward before he was stopped by the other man holding his sword hilt, still looking around warily.

Their voices were raspy. It hurt his ears. Wincing slightly at the harshly spoken words out of their mouths, rather then the soft smooth ones his father used, Sesshoumaru scooted back a step on his boulder still crouched, almost looking like he was ready to pounce.

"This is a child." One man said.

"I realize that. It's a youkai child." The other said, gripping his sword hilt tighter.

The other man glanced up quickly, looking at the child on the rock quickly. It was hard to tell at first, due to the white silver hair flying around the face, but his eyes caught a glimpse of a blue mark marring the child's forehead. Squinting his eyes, he looked harder, and saw the golden eyes looking at him warily. Then he saw the two crimson stripes on the child's cheeks.

"You're right." He grinned.

"The parents will be close." The other said backing up slowly.

"What should we do?"

"Let's get out of here."

Sesshoumaru watched them leave the way they had come, and he smiled. He had heard everything they had said, and smirked. '_So they know that it is dangerous_.' Nodding in satisfaction, he remained on his rock and stared at the trees the men had vanished in.

--------------------------------------------

Inutashomaru stepped through the trees and saw yellow on the floor of the dark tiny clearing. Weapons were scattered around, along with torn clothes covered in blood. Wrinkling his nose at the foul stench, he heard a small whimper and turned his head sharply at the yellow lump.

Narrowing his eyes, he eased forward and saw it was a little girl. A human girl. No more then three years of age maybe. Curling his lip, he glanced around the camp again, noticing bones and stolen goods.

Looking back at the wounded girl, he placed his hand on her back, and turned her over slightly. She was unconscious. Sniffing in indifference, he stood up and exited the clearing quickly. He silently wondered to himself if this was the child those men at the cave had been after. Growling low in his throat, he heard faint whispers on his right and he stopped immediately. Turning around he went back to the camp and waited until he saw two men enter the dreary circle of moss and death.

"We need to be careful." A man dressed in brown, orange, and blue uttered softly. He took off his sword and placed it down beside him, as he sat down by the girl.

The other man, in pink and whatever other color, Inutashomaru couldn't tell through the grime and blood that stained his clothes, nodded also sitting himself near the girl.

"What will we do with her?"

"For now she is a means to an end. She is our ticket for escape."

"What about the other child we saw?"

"It might also prove to be our ticket out."

Inutashomaru stilled. '_Other child?_' His blood turned icy, and he felt his eyes flash in anger. '_Had they stumbled upon his camp?_'

Immediately, he vanished into the trees, no longer concerned with these bandits, or the little girl who lay injured.

---------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru jumped off his boulder, and tried to catch a long thing, slithering through the grass. Pouncing on the tail of it, he jumped back startled when it reared up hissing at him. Scooting backwards quickly, he blinked surprised. He hissed back, and he heard a strange rattle sound coming from the tail he had pounced on.

Frowning, he backed up when the slithery thing came towards him, hissing and snapping. Blinking rapidly, he wasn't sure what to do, except keep walking backwards. His back connected with his boulder, and he quickly jumped back up onto it. Sesshoumaru almost choked back a cry of surprise when the long ugly thing actually slithered up onto his boulder.

"_Ah!_" He cried out, jumping off his boulder.

Racing away from the slithering thing that was pretty fast, he dodged its dripping snapping teeth that aimed for his leg. Jumping up into the air when it lunged at him again, he landed only a foot away, and he spun around racing back to his boulder.

---------------------------------------------

Inutashomaru came out of the trees and stopped stunned as his son jumped into the air and raced away from something. Glancing down into the grass he saw the cause of his son's flight, and he shook his head. Reaching into the sleeve of his hakama, he pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the rattle snake that was stalking his son.

The dagger embedded itself into the neck and the snake flew downward immediately dead from the force of the daggers throw.

Sesshoumaru now safely on his boulder, looked over his shoulder at his father and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Quite the day you are having, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru smiled, seeing his son's relief cross his face.

"What _was_ that?" Sesshoumaru breathed, wide eyed.

"That was a rattle snake." He replied, kneeling beside the snake and pulling his dagger from the neck. Picking it up, he held it out to show his son. "See the teeth?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, not moving an inch off his boulder, now safely crouched in pounce position.

"The snake has a defense in glands above the fangs to inject poison into its prey."

His son's mouth opened in a large '_oh_'. Remembering suddenly, the reason for his return to the camp, he tossed the snake beside a log, and stood up looking at his son. "Sesshoumaru, were there two men here?"

His son looked up from glaring at the offending snake, and he nodded his head in response to his father's question. "I stayed right here."

His father frowned. "What did they do?"

"Stared at me, and then they left. They looked scared." Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side.

"What did you do?"

"Stared back at them."

Inutashomaru nodded, and breathed in a sigh. "It is time to go." Stooping down, he picked up his son's fur and placed it over his shoulder, and walked up to his son whose eyes had traveled back to the snake and continued his glare. "It's dead."

His son nodded. Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't move away from the snake. He also remained motionless on his boulder.

"Sesshoumaru." His father chuckled. This time his son looked up. Standing up, Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the boulder and stared right into his father's eyes.

"It tried to _bite_ me." He stated matter of factly.

"I saw that." Inutashomaru nodded. Picking up his son, he turned away from the boulder and disappeared into the woods, away from the dreary side where two men and a little girl camped.

As they left the clearing, Inutashomaru failed to notice his son return his golden glare at the snake as they passed it, nor did he notice his son stick his tongue out at the thing when they entered the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six: Plots of Lesser Men**

Inutashomaru walked well into the night, carrying his small son in his arms. Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep earlier, when the sun had first disappeared over the horizon. Currently, his son was curled up, clutching his fur close to him, snuggled up against his father's chest. The Daiyoukai knew he would have to soon leave his son to find food for them, but his first task was to find a place to camp for the night.

The woods were thick around them, and the path he walked on was over grown from lack of use. Night creatures scurried about, hunting for their own meals, and Inutashomaru shook his head. To him it appeared there would be no rest this night, having been walking for hours carrying his boy, looking for a place that would comfortably fit the two of them.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on through the darkness, still looking for somewhere he could rest, even for a moment. He wasn't tired, nor was he weary, but he wanted to eat, and he couldn't hunt with his son clutched in his arms. Growling low in his throat, he looked up at the blackened sky littered with stars. The moons light couldn't penetrate the thick brush, and left him feeling as though he were missing an important part of his evening.

Looking back down into his arms, he smiled slowly, seeing Sesshoumaru's golden gaze meet his. "You slept awhile." Inutashomaru murmured.

Sesshoumaru responded with a wide yawn that broke across his face. Inutashomaru felt his brows crease, seeing tiny fangs coming in. He stopped walking and knelt down, seating Sesshoumaru into his lap, smiling. "Open up for me." Inutashomaru nudged his son's chin with his finger.

Sesshoumaru was confused, but did as his father asked and opened his mouth. He felt his father's fingers prodding at his teeth, but more especially the ones that had been aching for a few days now. They throbbed dully, but it was still there. He winced when his father pushed on one, and he pulled back hissing. "Ow." He whined.

Inutashomaru smiled. "Your fangs are coming in."

Sesshoumaru blinked in response. "Like yours?"

"Not yet, in a few years. They are still baby teeth. But they are coming in."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru frowned disappointed. He had seen his father bare his teeth before, and saw the astounding fangs. Sighing, he felt himself placed on his feet and he looked up.

Inutashomaru looked up at the trees, then down at his son. "Are you hungry?"

Shaking is head, Sesshoumaru pouted. "Tired."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Follow me."

"Father?" Sesshoumaru didn't follow him, but stood rooted in place. He looked around him in the darkness, nervously.

Inutashomaru stopped, and glanced back. "What is it?"

His eyes still trying to penetrate the darkness, he whispered. "Where are we?"

"Come. It is no matter where we are." He was beginning to get irritable. Inutashomaru wanted to eat. Turning around he began walking again, walking slowly until he heard frantic padding of feet on the ground. They came across a large oak tree sitting on the edge of the path, and Inutashomaru stopped. Bending down, he picked up his son, placing him on one of the trees roots, so that they stood eye to eye.

"Remain here, I will return shortly." Inutashomaru peered into his son's eyes making it known that he meant what he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, father."

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes. "I mean it."

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

Nodding in satisfaction, he about faced and raced into the thick brush.

Sesshoumaru stood rooted where his father had placed him. He lifted his hands and pulled his fur pelt from over his right shoulder and placed it close to his heart. He backed up slowly, and leaned against the large trunk of the oak and slid down into a sitting position. Yawning again, he curled up against the tree and waited. It was so dark his eyes couldn't penetrate it. Shivering, he realized it was almost like someone had taken a black cloth and tied it around his eyes.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he curled up even more. He didn't like this forest. The trees were large, and old overgrown leaves hid the light from everything within the woods. Sesshoumaru didn't want to see anymore of these woods. Opening his eyes into narrow slits, however, against his better judgment, he looked at the blackness of the forest.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around him curiously. Barely lifting his head up off his fur, he caught whispered words. Freezing instantly, he scooted further back trying to mold himself into the trunk of the tree, hoping it would swallow him up. Blinking rapidly, trying desperately to convince his eyes to focus through the thick blackness, he shivered as the words got closer.

They sounded familiar, the whispered words that reached his keen hearing. Sniffing, he wrinkled his nose. It was those smelly men again. He whimpered, despite trying not to, he clamped his hands over his mouth.

The black around him, the eerie feeling, being alone, with smells and sounds bombarding his senses didn't help him to remain calm and brave. Shivering against the cold that seeped through him, he tried harder to get closer to the trunk, pulling his fur to cover his face. Whimpering into it, he tried to muffle the sounds. The voices stopped.

Holding his breath, he pulled his pelt from around his eyes and tried urgently to see if he was safe. He still smelled them. They were there, he could feel it. Swallowing, he remained still. "_Father._" He hissed into the night, hoping that the hushed word would reach his father's incredible hearing.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how good the men's hearing was, so trying to be as quiet as possible; he shifted further back into the tree trunk. He couldn't get any closer. All he wanted to do was to crawl inside it and hide.

A hand sounded near him, and he bit his lip to keep the startled cry from escaping. Shuddering, he clamped his eyes shut. '_Father!_' He shouted in his mind. Something touched his fur and he yelped, jumping up to his feet. "_Ah!_"

Something grabbed him from behind, and something yanked him downward. "_Ah! Father_!" He cried out. A hand clamped over his mouth, and he flinched at the roughness of it. It stunk, and he couldn't get away. He was firmly pulled down off his tree, and he felt something grab his hair pulling it forward. Snarling out of panic, he struggled with everything he had. Kicking, trying to loosen the hold on his mouth so he could call out for his father.

Sesshoumaru felt tears fill his eyes, his father would come. He knew he would. '_Father can sense everything_.'

"Shut the kid up!" Someone whispered urgently. "The sounds will alert his parents."

Sesshoumaru froze. Something cold slipped against his neck, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. Something warm trickled down his neck and he felt it drip onto his Hakama. Struggling again, something stung his neck and the hand shifted slightly off his mouth. Immediately, he bit down as hard as he could.

The hand was yanked away and the voice cursed.

"_Father!"_ Sesshoumaru cried, scrambling backwards. "_Father!_" He tripped over his feet and fell hard onto the ground.

"We need to get out of here, now!" One voice hissed. Retreating feet was all Sesshoumaru heard.

In a panic, he wailed into the sky. "_Father!_"

He heard running, and he knew instantly it was his father. Inutashomaru darted out of the trees. Having heard is son's first cries of panic and distress, he had about faced, and leaving his catches for dinner, and ran as fast as he could.

Inutashomaru held his sword, having been the first thing he had done after hearing his son's wail into the sky. Sniffing the air, he cursed his ill luck. Those humans had followed them. 'But why didn't I smell them?' He angrily cursed himself. Sheathing his sword, and reaching down to grab his son, Sesshoumaru struggled. "Ah!"

"Easy. It's me." Inutashomaru whispered. His boy whimpered, and then jumped into his arms. There were no tears this time, only whimpers and shivering. Rubbing his son's back, he snarled low in his throat. Looking into the trees, where he had heard the human's retreating forms, he lowered his chin to rest on top of Sesshoumaru's head. "Can you be brave for me?"

The shivering form froze, and then the small head nodded. The small sound that came out of his son wasn't a yes, but more like air blown out of his nose, with a small vocal sound softly escaping.

Kneeling down, Inutashomaru sniffed his son. The scent was of blood. His son's blood. Growling enraged, he pulled Sesshoumaru forward. Sniffing, he found the blood on his neck. His growling grew louder, and Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Wait here, can you do that?"

Inutashomaru heard the gulp, but his son nodded.

"See those bushes, there?" Inutashomaru pointed beside the tree. The small boy nodded. "Hide there, no one will find you. It is concealed." Sesshoumaru moved quickly, ducking into the bushes.

Without another thought, Inutashomaru began his hunt of these men who dared cut his pup. Enraged, he raced through the trees and bushes in a frenzy. Hearing the men racing a head of him, he jumped into the trees and practically skipped from branch to branch getting a head of them to stop their retreat.

Seeing them below him, he jumped out of the trees, twisting in mid air, drawing his sword in mid flight. Landing with a thump, he growled. "Bastards!" He dropped his sword, and it flew into flames, licking the earth angrily. The men froze, both jumping out of the way of the fire that raced towards them.

They got up, drawing their swords facing the furious youkai. "Who are you?" One man shouted.

Unable to speak through his fury, he snarled loudly, jumping forward instantly. Slicing the first one down was quick and the man had no time to even raise his sword in defense. Spinning around, his long silver hair flying around him making him look even more menacing made the other man jump back, fearfully.

Golden eyes deepened to amber through rage, faced glazed brown ones. Snarling, Inutashomaru faced the man. Jumping forward, he hefted his sword and the metal clanged off one another. Looking at the sword at close range, he saw red blood, sniffing the air furiously; he detected that blood to be his son's. Shoving his full weight into the man, he knocked him off his feet.

"You planned on killing a youkai this night?" Inutashomaru snarled. "This is your chance human! Get on your feet."

The man scrambled to his feet.

The youkai looked at the man hard, and noticed it was not the same one he had seen in the camp with the girl. Slashing his sword again, the swords met in a loud clang, the man's sword reverberating with a ting at the impact.

Barring his teeth, Inutashomaru growled.

The man was shoved back again and lost his sword as his body connected with the earth. Getting up in a panic, he turned around and raced off down the path.

Smirking, and snorting through his nose, he hefted his sword. Racing after the man, he leapt into the air and landed in front of the terrified human. "This is what my son felt when you raised your sword to his neck!" Inutashomaru growled, without another thought, he swung his sword and took the man out.

Stepping back, he gritted his teeth together. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was covered in this human's stench. "Keh!" Lifting his head, he strolled down the path calm now that they were dead. "Stupid humans." He snarled to himself, as he walked past the first one he had killed. Lifting his head to the moon, which could barely be seen through this part of the forest, he sighed. "I will be glad when this cycle of day is over."

Lowering his head again, he slipped into the darker woods silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mischievous Escapades

Inutashomaru had made his way through the forest quickly, reaching his son in due time. Now as he glanced down at his sleeping boy, from the branch he sat perched in, he sighed. The moon was disappearing, and the sun was cresting over the horizon. '_Finally._'

Looking away from Sesshoumaru, Inutashomaru stood up on his branch and stretched. When he looked down again, his son was gone. Startled and frowning, he jumped out of the tree, crouching next to his son's discarded fur, sniffing it quickly. Before he could react, he was knocked over, giving a loud oomph as he impacted with the earth. He had been pounced on by his own child. Face down beside the pelt, he chuckled. Turning his head to the side, he smiled.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

His son giggled. "Morning, father."

Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder, his son was perfectly crouched on is back looking extremely proud of himself. Smiling broadly, he shifted his weight, knocking his son's surprised form off to the side with a thump. Jumping to his feet, Inutashomaru scooped his son up under his right arm, and held him there. "Now what are you going to do?"

Sesshoumaru struggled, wriggling like a fish in his father's clutches. Stopping, he smiled and lifted his fingers to his father's side, poking him between the breast plates he wore. Inutashomaru twitched. Smirking, he felt another finger prod his side, and he tried to maneuver away from the crafty and quite skilled fingers.

Grabbing his son's foot and holding him facing downward, he brought him to eye level. "That is playing dirty." He smiled.

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded. He was lifted even higher, and he frowned. "Father?"

Chuckling, Inutashomaru asked. "Yes?"

"Can you let me down now?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, all the blood was running to it and he felt dizzy. Something out of the corner of his caught his attention and he twisted.

Inutashomaru lifted his gaze, and knelt down, placing his finger to his lips when his son opened his mouth in question. "Shh." He drew Sesshoumaru into his lap and they watched in silence as a doe and a small baby entered their small clearing. The deer lifted her head, regarding them briefly and hesitantly. She looked away, lowering her head to the grass which gave free reign to the baby, who pranced around in circles. Another small baby entered, and both reared up, and played as the two youkai watched in silence.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open in surprise, as he watched the animals in the clearing. Looking up slowly, he saw the grin on his father's face, and smiled himself. Looking back down at the three animals, he watched in silence.

The doe and her two fawns slowly walked through the bushes and disappeared.

"What were they?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, once his father lowered his arm from around his shoulders.

"Those were deer. A doe and her fawns." Inutashomaru stood up and looked down at his son smiling.

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes trailing after them. "How come they had spots?"

"The fawns? It is a defense for them. Should the mother have to leave suddenly, or lead danger away, they are well hidden in their habitat."

"Oh. How come I don't have spots?"

Inutashomaru chuckled. Kneeling down beside his ever curious son, he lifted his face. "You are a youkai. An Inu-youkai. Your defenses will make themselves known eventually."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What kinds of defenses?"

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Eventually you will be able to change your form, much like I do."

"Into a big dog?"

A nod.

"Will I have claws like you do?"

"Yes. Perhaps more as well. You are still young, Sesshoumaru, your full abilities will not show themselves for a few years yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded, sighing audibly. Blinking, he turned away from his father, his eyes widening with a sudden thought. "Father?"

Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"The pack is still at the cave."

"I know." Inutashomaru nodded. "We will retrieve it eventually."

"Father?"

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "Yes?"

"What if they have it now?"

"The men? I doubt that they would have entered the cave."

"Oh. Father?"

Rolling his eyes, Inutashomaru chuckled. "Yes?"

"Are you going to leave me here to get the pack?"

Inutashomaru didn't answer right away. Thinking rapidly on the men from last night, he wondered how many more lingered in the forest. "I haven't decided yet."

"Father?"

Inutashomaru growled low in his throat, low enough so his son couldn't hear it. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you have blood on your hakama?"

Clearing his throat, he stood up and walked over to his son. Bending down he picked Sesshoumaru up by his underarms and held him at arms length. Staring into his son's eyes, he lifted a brow, daring him to ask more.

Sesshomaru smiled innocently. Biting his lip for a second, he then opened his mouth again. "Father?"

Inutashomaru couldn't believe it. Grunting, he narrowed his eyes. "What is this?"

"Father?" Sesshoumaru snickered pretending not to know.

His mouth dropped open. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Will you cease your questions?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, thinking. He nodded.

Placed back on his feet again, he smiled mischievously. "Father?"

Inutashomaru growled and pounced at his son who squeaked and spun around quickly running as fast as his little feet could carry him. He heard his father lunge at him and he turned directions quickly, causing his father to grunt in surprise as he connected with the earth rather then his son. Giggling, Sesshoumaru darted off again.

Inutashomaru got to his feet, and growled playfully in his throat. "You mischievous little pup." He sprung at his son who had glanced over his shoulder, and Sesshoumaru yelped in surprise at the fast speed. Spinning around, and jumping into the air, Sesshoumaru landed behind his father with a soft thump.

Inutashomaru lifted himself on all fours and chuckled. Frowning, he sniffed the air. Standing up, he glanced over at his son who stood there seeing the frown mar his father's forehead. Turning his gaze back to the woods, he listened. He heard frantic pattering of feet racing through the brush, as though someone was running from something. Sniffing the air, he realized he had smelled this scent before, and quickly scanned his memory.

Holding back his gasp of surprise, he lifted his head higher. It was the little girl from the other day. Frowning deeper, he growled to his son to hide. Where the girl was those men wouldn't be far behind, he suspected. With the way she was running carelessly, it meant that the abductors were close.

Darting out of the clearing, Inutashomaru raced towards the sounds. Following the girls scent, he came across her quickly. She was crying, and she kept glancing behind her in fear. Lifting his head, he smelled the men and heard them shouting a distance away, but not far enough. Realizing the girl's flight was leading those men right for the tiny clearing he and his son were in, he breathed heavily through his nose. Cursing under his breath, he jumped onto the path as she ran up to his hiding spot and scooped the little girl up into his arms, causing her to scream in fear.

"Shush." He growled. Jumping back into the woods, he raced quickly. The little girl bit her lip, and looked at her new captor and she shivered with renewed fright.

She gasped in fear, and closed her eyes tightly. Her mother said youkai ate little children, mostly little girls, because her mother had said they tasted yummy to the demons. Shivering, she opened her eyes into slits and looked up at him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she realized that he was racing away from those mean men, taking her away to safety. Confused and frightened, she turned her head slightly, trying to see where they were going, but the trees were going by way too fast.

She lifted her hands and clutched desperately to the front of his hakama, and buried her face in it fearfully.

Inutashomaru looked down and groaned. '_Now that he had her, what was he going to do with her?_' He thought to himself. This gave those men at the cave cause to hunt him down, already thinking he was the one who had taken her. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head again, racing through the trees towards the clearing. '_Perhaps, when I return to the cave for the pack I can leave her there._' He smiled on that thought. '_Why did I just save a human life?_' He asked himself as he ran.

Shaking his head clear of all thoughts, he entered the clearing and slowed his running. Inutashomaru placed the girl onto her feet and stepped back. She wrapped her arms around her body and shuddered.

"Are you gonna eat me?" She whispered.

"Eat you?" Inutashomaru flinched. Lifting his head, he caught his son peeked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, and Inutashomaru nodded.

The girl took the nod as an affirmative for being eaten and started to cry falling to her knees.

Inutashomaru frowned and looked down at the cowering girl, and he knelt down beside her.

"Please don't eat me." She wailed.

"I'm not going to eat you." Inutashomaru scoffed.

She looked up at him startled. "I want my mommy."

He nodded. "I will take you back to your village."

Sesshomaru walked up and looked back and forth between his father and the little girl who was shorter then him.

The little girl waved at the small youkai pup, which only caused Sesshoumaru to start surprised and quickly dash behind his father's legs. Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder surprised and blinked for a moment, before it clicked what Sesshoumaru was doing. Snorting through his nose, he knelt down to the girls level and allowed his features to soften slightly.

"What's your name, child?"

"Nurie. What's yours?" She asked, a brilliant smile dashing across her face.

"Inutashomaru." He stated simply.

"Inutataru?" Nurie frowned, trying to get the name out of her mouth.

"You can call me Inu, if that is easier. This is Sesshoumaru." He waved over his shoulder to the small pup poking his head around his left arm.

At the mention of his name, Sesshoumaru vanished again and grunted.

Nurie waved again, but Sesshoumaru missed it, due to his hiding. "Is he shy?"

Inutashomaru shook his head and grinned. "Not shy, however unaccustomed to etiquette when meeting someone new." The large Inuyoukai stood and sniffed the air for signs of pursuit and he growled low when their scent drifted over to him. "We must go."

Nurie swallowed and nodded. "Where?"

Sesshoumaru darted out from behind his father's legs and wrinkled his nose. "That's the same smell as before, chichi."

Nurie glanced at him curiously, and then both pups were left alone as Inutashomaru turned and walked towards the forest edge quickly. Sesshoumaru blinked once, and then blushed. Without another word, he bolted after his father. The small human girl followed behind them skipping along happily, as if nothing had gone wrong in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Orange Sunrise**

The sun had set, and the only ones awake were Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai still carried both children well into the night. Finally, he had stopped and finally placed his boy onto his feet. Sesshoumaru yawned and blinked at his father curiously as he placed the little girl down onto his fur cloak.

Sesshoumaru had remained silent the entire day, slightly miffed that his father would help a human girl, but he knew it was because he didn't understand the circumstances. Turning away, he glanced around the grassy area filled with trees and uneven ground. Jumping startled, when a hand touched his shoulder, Sesshoumaru looked up.

Inutashomaru knelt down and smiled softly at his child. "You must have a lot on your mind."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Inutashomaru sat down and pulled Sesshoumaru into his lap.

At first Sesshoumaru remained silent, burying his face into his father's hakama, breathing deeply. He smelled his father's musky scent, which mingled with the sandalwood his father favored. Sniffing again he smelled the human and he grunted, pulling back.

The thing that bothered the smaller youkai the most was mention of a mother. He had been thinking all day what a mother was and couldn't place his finger on it. Leaning back against his father he wrapped his arms around his father's arms that were holding him tightly against his chest. Taking a deep breath for courage, he whispered. "Father? What is a mother?"

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly. '_So this is what has been bothering him._' Smiling faintly, he rested his chin on his son's head and took a deep breath. "What is a father to you?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and frowned. "You're my father."

Chuckling, Inutashomaru nodded. "I am yes. But what am I to you?"

Sesshoumaru was confused. Tilting his head back, he met his father's gaze.

Peering down into his son's eyes, he smiled. "Do I provide you with protection?"

The small boy nodded.

"Do I provide love?"

Again the head nodded.

"Knowledge?"

Another nod.

"Explanations?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded again.

"A mother is a female who provides all of these things also."

"Do I have a mother?"

Inutashomaru winced. "You did, yes."

Sesshoumaru turned around in his father's arms. "Did?"

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru had hoped to wait a few years before having to explain to his son about his mother. "Your mother passed into the underworld a few years ago."

"Oh. Will I meet her there?"

The Daiyoukai frowned. "Sesshoumaru, I hope for many years that you will not join her side. Certainly not until I have long passed over. You are still a pup and with me watching over you, nothing will take you from this world. We are immortal, but we can die from our wounds. You shall live in this world for as long as I can possibly do so."

"So I won't meet her there?"

Shaking his head, the Daiyoukai smiled sadly. Lifting his finger to his son's forehead, he traced the crescent moon. "This you inherited from your mother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went crossed eyed trying to peer at the moon on his forehead. Inutashomaru chuckled. "You also inherited her markings on your face."

"I thought they were yours."

"I only have one per cheek. You have two."

"Was she an Inu youkai also?" Sesshoumaru smiled then.

Inutashomaru nodded. "Yes she was and a very powerful princess."

"Did she have hair like us?" Sesshoumaru asked, playing with his father's hair.

"Her hair was darker, with hints of blue shimmering along the strands."

"Was she pretty?"

Inutashomaru sighed, and nodded. "She was, incredibly so. Are we finished talking about your mother?" He needed another subject. The discussion had awoken too many long forgotten memories in him.

Sesshoumaru felt his father's sadness, and sighed. "One more question?"

Inutashomaru smiled softly and nodded.

"Did she love me?"

The Daiyoukai nodded. "She loved you more then her own life, Sesshoumaru. She would have gone to the ends of the earth for you."

Sesshoumaru felt his smile broaden. "Did you two love each other?"

"We did. Now let us watch the moon, tonight it is a crescent like the one on your forehead." Saying it firmly, gave Sesshoumaru the hint that a change in topic was needed, and he obliged by shifting his position and turning his gaze to the sliver of silver in the black sky.

They sat there in silence for a long while, before Inutashomaru felt his son relax completely indicating that he was asleep. Gathering his son into his arms, positioning him into his lap more comfortably, Inutashomaru held his son all night, his mind frantically trying to block out the memories of his wife.

The sky brightened slightly, and the sun began its journey. Gasping slightly, he grinned. Nudging his son, he whispered. "Sesshoumaru, wake."

Sesshoumaru grumbled, and blinked open his eyes. "Tired."

"Yes, I know. Look at the sky."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to where the moon had been and he wiped his eyes quickly, his own gasp filling the silence of the camp. The sky was orange, pink, faint blue, white, plus many various shades of purple. Blinking rapidly, he looked over his shoulder at his father whose eyes were locked on the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Inutashomaru grinned, his teeth flashing in the early morning light.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How come I have never seen one before?"

"An orange sunrise? Most times you are still asleep. They are rare, and I felt this morning was a good time for you to see one." Standing up and lifting his son with him, he looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping little girl. "I suppose we should be on our way?"

"Do we really have to take her, father?" Sesshoumaru grumbled, still tired, and cranky.

Chuckling, he nodded. "She misses her family. Nurie was taken by force, and we must return her to her home."

"Why us?"

"Fate has chosen us. One day you will learn about it, Sesshoumaru. We may live in different worlds then the humans, but in all truth, we are not so different then they are."

"How so?"

"They feel pain, fear, hate, love, happiness, joy, passion. Many feelings that we share. They are extremely devoted to those they love, as we are. Even though they fear our kind, the fact of the matter is, they don't understand us. Just as we don't understand them."

"But they are weak."

"Who told you that?"

"Rendromaru."

"That irritating little rat?" Inutashomaru shook his head. "He is a bitter old youkai with no love left in him for any beings. Humans are perhaps stronger then we are in many aspects, Sesshoumaru. We hold power, where they hold unending patience and determination."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "I am too young to understand right?"

The Daiyoukai snorted. "Yes, but one day you will understand. Now shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "If we must."

Growling, Inutashomaru tossed his son over his shoulder. "We must, you little mutt."

Sesshoumaru giggled. Laying over his father's shoulder, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, squirming to get comfortable. "Father?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Will you be carrying us again today?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "No, you both shall be walking. I also have come to a decision, where you both shall remain behind while I retrieve the pack and scan the area for danger."

Sesshoumaru gasped. "You're going to leave me with her?"

"I am." The Daiyoukai placed his son onto his feet and knelt down beside the girl to wake her. Nurie opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Good morning, Nurie." Inutashomaru smiled. "We must leave."

The little girl nodded and got to her feet without complaint. She smiled brightly. "I had a dream of my mommy last night."

Inutashomaru stood up and looked down at the girl. "Did you?"

She nodded. "I was picking flowers with her, and we sang songs, and played in the field. It was wonderful." Nurie emphasized her words with spreading her arms wide and twirling around in a circle.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "You will be with your mother soon, so you may do what your dreams have foretold."

Nurie giggled and stopped spinning. "Hi." She waved at Sesshoumaru who quickly stepped behind his father's legs, blushing. "Is he shy?" Nurie asked looking up at the Daiyoukai.

Frowning, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder peering at his son who had hidden himself behind his pants. Shaking his head he looked back at the little girl who still stared at him. "He is not familiar with human traits, Nurie. Perhaps he is only unsure, but certainly not shy."

"Okay." She beamed.

"Come, it is time to leave." Inutashomaru walked away, startling his son who now had no where to hide. Blinking, he quickly ran after his father with Nurie trailing behind them skipping happily.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder from time to time, seeing if the little girl still skipped behind him, and once he saw she was, he quickly snapped his head forward, looking at the white pant legs of his father.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she skipped right up to him, breaking him from his steady gaze of his father's pants, and blinking he turned his head staring into a pair of bright brown eyes. Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

"Want to race?" She asked, skipping beside him.

Swallowing, he shook his head frantically.

"I bet you would beat me, you being a demon and all, but running makes me feel so light on my feet." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"If you give me a head start, maybe I would beat you." Nurie giggled.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and inched away slightly.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Nurie insisted.

The small youkai pup shook his head firmly.

"Okay. Want to play tap and chase then?"

He glanced at her curiously. Opening his mouth to ask what that was, he shook himself out of his curiosity and shook his head again, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Tap and chase is where one taps you on the shoulder, and the one who was tapped chases the other one until the other one is tapped by the one who was doing the chasing. It is so much fun, my friends and I play it all the time." Nurie babbled happily.

Blinking, now completely lost, Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. "That doesn't…" He choked and placed his hands over his mouth in shock. Did he really just talk to this girl? Groaning, he twisted around and ran after his father.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Go play with her Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly. "Uh unn." He grumbled.

To his horror, Nurie ran up to them. "Want to try tap and chase? What's your name? I forgot, it's so long. I do remember, Sessho, or Sesshy, is it like that?"

Inutashomaru snorted in amusement. Not responding for his son, he inched away leaving them walking side by side.

Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded. Did all humans talk this much? "Sesshoumaru." He grunted.

"That's a long name, how old are you? Do you always grunt so much? Do you growl too? What kind of demon are you? Do you have any friends? Where do you live?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wider in stunned amazement. "Stop asking me questions." He whimpered.

Nurie grinned wider. "You do talk. Want to try tap and chase?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Will it stop you from talking?"

Nurie stopped walking and put her finger to her chin. "I don't know. Maybe." Quickly she ran up to them seeing she was being left behind.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to play."

"It's so much fun though." Nurie argued. "You got the rules right?"

He opened his mouth to say he didn't, but was tapped on the shoulder, and he stared at his shoulder surprised and confused. Nurie giggled and raced off down the little dirt path quickly.

Growling, he ran after her. "Who said you could tap me?"

Inutashomaru shook his head in amusement, laughing softly to himself. He watched the little girl trying desperately to dodge his son, as he swiped and jumped and leaped after her. Sesshoumaru growled playfully so Inutashomaru knew it was in fun, so that worry left his head quickly. His eyes trailed after them in silent watchfulness, he continued to walk listening to the sounds around him for signs of danger. Sniffing the air from time to time, so far their journey was turning out to be a safe one, and so turning his gaze back to the children, he noticed now Sesshoumaru was racing away, teasing the little girl by allowing her to catch up to him, and then dart off quickly before she could tap his shoulder.

"Good luck catching him, Nurie." Inutashomaru chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Glades of Bees**

Inutashomaru broke through the trees, and glanced around him quickly, scanning the area for danger. Sensing none, he called out to the two children hiding behind the bushes. The area was not large, but also not a tiny spot, on either side stood tall trees, and a small spring trickled to their right. Smiling, Inutashomaru guessed the glade to be roughly the size of a small garden he had back home. Flowers littered the grass, and smaller bushes sprouted up in mismatched spots through out the glade.

Standing there, Inutashomaru thought long and hard over his decision. He had one of two choices to make. His first choice was to bring both children with him and then leaving Nurie at the edge of the village to find her home, which in turn might leave him vulnerable to being caught by the very men who accused him of taking her in the first place. This might lead to another problem of having his son involved should the Daiyoukai have need of confronting those men again.

The second choice was to leave both children behind while he searched for her parents, and brought them to her, leaving both children also in danger at being alone, which would lead to him being no where near them to protect them. Taking a deep breath, he missed the first tug on his hakama sleeve. The second one caught his attention and he looked down. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Father? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru moved his gaze to the trees on the other side of the glade. "Go play, I need a moment to think." Wandering back to his thoughts, he frantically tried to think of some reasonable way to keep both children safe, but keep himself safe as well. His son had already wandered off without thought, had been in danger one time too many. Rolling his eyes at himself he growled low in his throat. If he were honest with himself he would bring both children with him, but placing his son close to possible danger was overriding any plausible thought. Silently he wondered if his son would heed his words, should he leave them here alone. The pup was stubborn like his mother, and a wanderer like himself. Grunting, he took a deep breath. A great mix for such a small Inu. Cursing himself, Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder and raised his brows at the two children behind him, staring at him silently.

Snorting, he turned his head away again. He heard their small mutters behind him and he listened silently.

"He's scary." Nurie whispered.

"No he's not. You should see him angry. Then he is really scary."

"What's he doing?"

"He's thinking. He always gets that look on his face when he is thinking of something real important."

"What's he thinking about?"

"I don't know, but it's something important. He grunts and stuff too when he thinks."

Inutashomaru almost laughed. Biting down on his lip, he smiled to himself. Did he really grunt when he was lost in thought? Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze to the blue sky. Closing his eyes finally, he took a deep breath. This was going to be his hardest decision ever.

Nodding to himself, he turned to the children who stood behind him waiting. Kneeling down, he waved them forward. "We are getting closer to the mountains, near your village, Nurie."

The little girl looked up and gazed around her confused. "I don't see my village."

Inutashomaru nodded. "It lays over the mountains, child. "

"Oh." She turned her head and met his eyes.

"Things will get a bit dangerous from this point on. The rocks are steep and sharp, and the sun doesn't shine in the mountain paths."

Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to wander around the small glade curiously. Something caught his eyes and he frowned. Drifting away slowly, he crouched low and started stalking the strange flying bug. It was dark, small, and incredibly fast. Grunting softly, Sesshoumaru saw it fly into one of the tiny bushes in the glade. Grinning, he crouched lower to the ground and leaned back slightly. Without warning he pounced right into the bush, growling with triumph. Quickly swatting at the branches, leaves went flying, along with broken sticks, and several small black bugs flew out of the bush as it was torn apart by the small inuyoukai.

Inutashomaru lifted his head quickly, and smirked at his son. Nurie turned around when she heard a small growl and she tilted her head curiously. "What's he doing?"

"Just watch."

Inutashomaru let out a bark of laughter when his son disappeared into the bush, but moments later the bush broke apart revealing a tussled boy, with leaves and sticks hanging in his hair. Sesshoumaru was crouched where the bush used to be, watching the bugs fly towards another one.

Several bushes later, and still no answers, Sesshoumaru sat on all fours pouting. A buzzing caught his attention and he lowered himself to the ground watching intently as a fat yellow and black fly buzzed past his nose. Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly and followed the buzzing fly. The little bug landed onto a small flower, and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose close to it watching intently.

Narrowing his golden gaze, Sesshoumaru saw the small legs gather some pollen, and he frowned. Sniffing and moving closer, Sesshoumaru blinked when the black and yellow bug attached itself to his nose. Freezing, he felt the little legs on the small point of his nose, and it crawled upward. His golden gaze crossed slightly, watching the bug, but before he could react, he yelped and jumped a foot into the air.

Yowling, he landed on his feet and brushed his nose with his hands frantically. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he whimpered at the burning sensation in his nose. Shaking his head and rubbing his nose, he twisted around again and was immediately knocked off his feet when he collided with something hard.

Lifting his tearful gaze, his father knelt down in front of him chuckling. Pulling Sesshoumaru's hands away from his face, he used his own clawed fingers to remove the stinger and he held it out showing his son.

Holding his nose, Sesshoumaru glared at the offending thing in his father's fingers, and he whimpered. The burning feeling was still there and he rubbed his nose again with his hand. Clenching his eyes closed, he rubbed his nose harder.

"Stop rubbing it Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru sighed. Lifting his son into his arms, he carried him back to the giggling Nurie who had witnessed the whole thing.

"You got stung." She giggled. "I've been stung, it hurts." She lifted her foot. "But I got stung on my foot and it hurt to walk, and I couldn't wear my sandals for a week. My foot got all swollen."

Whimpering, Sesshoumaru buried his face into his father's shoulder, and rubbed his nose against the soft cloth of his hakama. His hands were locked in his father's grip to prevent him from scratching at the sting, so he resorted to rubbing it against the shoulder that was available.

Inutashomaru rolled his eyes. "You will only make it worse, Sesshoumaru."

He got a whimper for a response.

Chuckling, he lowered his son beside Nurie, and took in the slightly red and swollen mark on his son's nose. "Next time, leave the bees and wasps alone."

A muffled comment was missed, as his son buried his face into the sleeve of his hakama.

"Stop rubbing it Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru said firmly.

"But it burns." He moaned, his face still buried in his sleeve.

"I know it does. Leave it be." Inutashomaru pulled Sesshoumaru's sleeve away from his face, and knelt down again. Looking over at Nurie, he smiled. "What are your thoughts on dogs, child?"

She clasped her hands in front of her and giggled excitedly. "Oh, they are so cute and cuddly; they have drooly tongues and soft fur, and are so friendly. I have a puppy at home that plays with me all the time."

Chuckling, Inutashomaru shook his head, and then glanced at his son who had his eyes narrowed. Glancing back at Nurie, he nodded. "You do not fear dogs then?"

She shook her head. "No, they are too cute to be afraid of."

Standing he nodded again. "Good, because you are going to be riding one when we get to the mountain paths."

She frowned and looked around her confused. "I am? I don't see any dogs around."

Looking down at the children, he noticed Sesshoumaru roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation. "My father is an Inuyoukai. Shesh." He said as if he were stating the obvious. She looked up at Inutashomaru with wide brown eyes. Golden eyes met hers and she smiled shyly.

"Do you have ears too? Like my puppy does?" She asked with the innocence of youth.

Chuckling, Inutashomaru raised his brows playfully. "You will have to wait and see. We still have a ways to go before we get to that point. Shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled rubbing his nose again, and mumbling something unintelligibly under his breath. They continued on through the glade, and Sesshoumaru glared at the flowers as he passed them. As he passed one flower, he heard a distinctive buzzing which successfully unnerved him, causing him to yelp and jump into the air in a fit. Giving the flower a wide birth, he quickly made his way to his father's side and grumbled again.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Don't bother them, and they will not bother you."

Another muffled response. Glancing around him warily, he heard more buzzing. However to his growing horror this wasn't a single buzz he heard this time, but several. Feeling his eyes widen drastically, he edged closer to his father. He wasn't afraid, that wasn't it. Urgently trying to convince himself of this, he found himself pasted to his father's leg, successfully dislodging his father's footing causing him to stumble and both Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru found themselves on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Grunting, and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Inutashomaru glanced at his son. "Will you be walking under my feet the entire way?"

Shaking his head firmly, his eyes darting around him searching for where the buzzing was coming from, he grinned sheepishly.

Nodding and smiling, Inutashomaru got to his feet and grabbed the back of his son's hakama lifting him up off the ground. Holding him in front of his face he stared into wide, uncertain gold eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sesshoumaru remained still, like a puppy would being held by the scruff of its neck. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru grinned wider.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru lowered his hand, but continued to carry Sesshoumaru by the collar of his hakama, hanging limply from his grasp. Safe for the moment, arms and legs dangling above the ground, Sesshoumaru shifted slightly. Those buzzing bugs wouldn't get him in his father's grasp, would they? His eyes darted out across the glade uncertainly.

Nurie smiled as she followed them. The little girl was getting excited upon her return to her mother's side.

They slipped into the woods on the other side of the glade, and the Daiyoukai lowered his son to his feet. "You think you can make it from here?" He smirked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as if nothing had happened, and scampered off down the forest path, fully intending to put as much distance between him and those buzzing insects as possible. Still keeping within his father's sight, Sesshoumaru finally felt he had gone a safe distance and stopped when he heard a grunt on his left. Stepping away from the grunt, he maneuvered to the other side of the path slowly. What was with this place? He thought silently. Everything was out to get him. Backing up still, he realized too late that the path had ended and he flipped over backwards into the bushes at the paths edge. Propelling his arms trying to keep his balance, he fell with a thud into something thick and sloppy. Looking down at himself, he realized he had landed in a nice pile of mud and water. Groaning, he crawled to the edge of the path, lifting his gaze to his father who had a brow raised at him in question.

Grinning sheepishly, Sesshoumaru got to his feet, lowered his eyes to his muddy figure, and shook his hands, sending blobs of mud in every direction. Eyes widening with realization he lifted his gaze and saw his father's eyes now closed, and spots of mud littering his clothes and face. Nurie poked her head around his legs and peered at him in surprise. She also had failed to miss the spray of mud.

"Finished?" Inutashomaru asked wiping the mud from his face. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, and saw the amusement on his father's features. "Shall we continue?" Shaking his head, holding his laughter inside, Inutashomaru turned away from his mud covered son.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru took a step and gritted his teeth at the mud that slipped between his toes. Shaking that foot, he took another step and mud slipped through those toes. As he walked, he would take a step, shake the foot then take another step. Nurie giggled behind him as he shook his left foot. Glaring at her, he took another step and shook his right foot with a growl.

What seemed like forever to him, Sesshoumaru glanced down at his feet which now were drying nicely, however his feet were now caked with leaves and dirt, and small sticks. Rolling his eyes, he yelped when he was yanked up by his collar and brought over to a small clear pool. Squirming in his father's grasp, he gasped when he was released and dropped unceremoniously into the cold water.

Breaking the surface of the water, he glared at his father who stood on a rock and stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Swimming to the edge, he climbed out and stood dripping in front of his father. Lifting his gaze quite miffed at being dropped into such cold water, he shivered. Taking a deep breath, he tried to undo the tie holding his hair up.

Inutashomaru stepped forward and undid the hair, allowing the long silver strands to drop heavily about Sesshoumaru's face. Brushing the hair back, he pointed to the water, and waited while his son turned, and began to prepare himself for a rather cold bath. Growling in irritation, Sesshoumaru dove into the water quickly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder, watching the little girl play nearby. At the moment she was running around with her arms spread above her head trying to catch a butterfly. Shaking his head, he tried to think of why he insisted on bringing the children with him, when leaving them would probably be, in the end, safer then having them enter a world of hate and contempt.

When ever Inutashomaru would leave his son behind, it was to keep him from seeing the battles. Not all were successful, and his son had already seen too much. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head back to the small pool and saw Sesshoumaru climbing out of the water. At least his son was clean.

"Father, what was that grunt on the path?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, standing beside his clothes and staring at them.

"Probably a wild boar or some other kind of animal." Inutashomaru muttered absently. He was still deep in thought.

"That thing that bit my nose was a wasp?" Sesshoumaru asked, still staring at his soaking mud covered clothes.

"That was a bee, and it stung you, not bit you."

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened into a big 'Oh.' Lifting his head, he glanced over at his father who stood there silently. "All my clean clothes are with the pack." He grumbled.

Inutashomaru nodded. "That means you will have to wash those ones." Shrugging out of his shoulder armor, he placed them on the ground. Taking off his outer hakama, he held it out for Sesshoumaru. "Here, put this on until your clothes dry in the sun."

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to his father and took the offered hakama. Pursing his lips, he slipped his small arms into the sleeves and stared at the extra material that pooled on the ground at his feet. Blinking and smiling, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to his father and shrugged.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru smirked. Kneeling, he rolled the sleeves, and used Sesshoumaru's sash to tie the waist. "Sit." Standing and walking over to his son's clothes, he dropped them into the water and scrubbed the material clean.

Sesshoumaru blew his wet hair out of his face and watched his father scrub the mud covered clothes. Turning his head, he found Nurie in the trees chasing a butterfly like he had done days ago. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered if Rendromaru was in fact right about the humans. She was pretty brave in his eyes. Most humans would have run, screaming in fear. At least he thought they would have, and according to Rendromaru, who was the wisest rat youkai he had ever come across, who had been right about everything else; humans were terrified of everything different.

Nurie was fearless. She seemed to not care about being in their company, and he smiled. The little girl played with him which made him happy. Sesshoumaru didn't have much opportunity to play, or run around carefree when he was back at home. Rendromaru always saw to that. He said youkai never played. His father had played with him, so why did Rendromaru tell him that playing was a dangerous thing?

Frowning, Sesshoumaru wondered what the rat youkai would do if he saw them. Shrugging, he looked back at Nurie. In truth he liked her. She was fun. Talked too much, but she seemed to be happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he brought his gaze to his father's.

"What are you thinking about?" Inutashomaru asked, seeing the frown on his son's forehead. Seating himself down cross-legged, he waited patiently, placing the clothes on the rocks to dry.

"Can we keep her?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Inutashomaru twitched startled. "Nurie?" Shaking his head, he sighed. "Sesshoumaru, we can't keep her. She has a family of her own, and she misses her mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded sadly. "She plays with me."

Looking at his son, he felt his own frown mar his forehead. "Yes she does."

"No one else plays with me." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"What about Dezurie? I thought you two were friends." Inutashomaru asked, thinking of the small youkai that lived within his house. He was the son of his commander and was roughly the same age as his own son.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Rendromaru says playing is weak."

Inutashomaru growled low in his throat. "What else does he tell you?" The rat youkai had always been a faithful companion to him, giving advice when needed. However this rat planting these thoughts in his pups head was becoming irritating.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He talks a lot about humans mostly."

Nodding and looking away angrily, he would have to straighten this old rats thoughts out. "He prevents you from playing with Dezurie?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "He always has me training in the dojo. Rendromaru gives me lots to do, saying it will help me become stronger and more powerful."

"Powerful?" Inutashomaru grunted. "Sesshoumaru, power is not what makes one stronger. Dedication and loyalty is strength, determination and compassion is power. There is much you have yet to learn, but you are still a pup. Enjoy your youth while you can."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. "Playing isn't weak?"

Inutashomaru turned his head back to his son, smiling. "Playing is not weak. It helps build speed, dexterity, stealth, plus many other things that will aid you in life."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Smiling isn't weak either?"

Grunting, Inutashomaru would really need to have a word with that blasted rat. "Let me guess. Rendromaru told you showing emotions are a weakness."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inutashomaru stood up. Walking to the edge of the pool, he watched the sunlight flicker on the surface. "Showing emotion in battle is a weakness, Sesshoumaru. However, showing emotion while you are with those you care about is not." Turning around and facing his son, he sighed. "Are you hungry?" He needed any excuse to go off and think.

His son nodded.

"Nurie." Inutashomaru called. The little girl stopped her pursuit of the butterfly and looked over at him. He waved her over. Once both children were at the rocks, he turned away again. "Both of you stay here." Without another word he darted off into the trees on his left.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his father's hakama closer to him.

Nurie blinked and then looked at the boy. "Where'd he go?"

"To get food. I think he's angry." Sesshoumaru sighed, putting his face on his knees.

"Why?" Nurie asked sitting down beside him.

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru reached his hand out and pulled his clothes closer to him. They were still damp. Lifting his hand to his hair, he fingered the wet locks and sighed again. Turning to the little girl, he smiled. "What's your home like?"

Nurie grinned. "It's nice. We have trees and flowers, we play kemari, and lots of other stuff too. It's pretty there."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Have you ever played kemari?"

"No, what is it?"

"You kick a ball in the air and keep it in the air. It's really hard."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Maybe we can play sometime. I think you would like my friends." Nurie wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest. "What's your home like?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's alright. It's in the mountains. It's pretty dangerous there."

Nurie gasped. "Why?"

"We live in the western lands. There's always fighting going on outside my father's home."

"Wow. Are there humans there?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru peered at her. "You're the first human I've met."

"You're the first demon I met. Demons aren't so bad." Nurie observed.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Not all youkai are nice."

"Oh. Well that's okay. You and your daddy aren't bad."

"Daddy?" Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to hers.

"Oh right." Nurie waved her hand. "You call him father. It's the same thing. Like mommy and mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How old are you?"

She blinked. "I'm five." She said holding up her hand with five fingers splayed apart. "How old are you?"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru looked at her fingers. "Add one more finger. I think."

"You're six?" Nurie giggled when he nodded.

"Why's that funny?"

"Well my mommy told me youkai age different and live forever, and only die when they eat something bad."

Sesshoumaru blinked. The bushes rustled, and both children froze, but sighed when Inutashomaru came out carrying something large and brown over his shoulder. Dropping the dead carcass on the ground, he turned to the children. "Are your clothes dry yet?" He asked smiling.

Sesshoumaru fingered the material and shook his head. "Damp." Lifting his eyes up again, he looked at the animal. "What is that?"

Inutashomaru looked down. "It's a boar." Rolling his shoulder, he winced. "We'll camp here tonight."

Sesshoumaru noticed the wince. "What happened, father?"

"Nothing to worry about, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru grinned, kneeling beside the boar.

Nurie grinned suddenly. "Hey, the people at my village use skins to make kemari balls out of. If we find grass and grain we can make a ball and play."

Inutashomaru looked at her. "The skin would have to be cured, Nurie."

"Cured?" She asked blinking. "What's that? Is that like a sickness?"

Chuckling, and shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "No, the skin rots if it isn't cured properly. It would need to dry, and lay in the sun for a few days with salts and constant stretching for it to be useful."

"Have you played kemari?" Nurie asked.

Inutashomaru nodded. "I did when I was younger."

Sesshoumaru gasped and his eyes widened. "How come I've never played it?" Inching forward, he scooted closer to his father.

"I thought that you had. This will be remedied once we return home, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru felt that irritation return at the thought of his son missing out on his childhood due to his cranky caretaker. "Many things will change when we get home."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. Inutashomaru stood up and walked back into the trees, and exited moments later with straw and sticks to start a fire. The sky was growing darker, and the slight breeze picked up. Inutashomaru started a fire, and started his work on the boar. Nurie wrinkled her nose and swallowed hard when the Daiyoukai started skinning it and gutting the dead animal.

"Oh yuck." She grumbled turning away.

Inutashomaru looked at her curiously and chuckled. "Don't look then child." He smiled, glancing at Sesshoumaru who watched with interest. He watched as Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl and smirked.

"It's not that bad." Sesshoumaru grinned, flashing his teeth.

Nurie shivered and groaned.

Sesshoumaru felt his grin broaden, and he crawled up to her. She looked slightly green to him and he looked over his shoulder to his father confused. Inutashomaru shook his head, and went back to his work. It was sometime later when they finally sat down to eat. Nurie now feeling better was eating as if she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, and both youkai looked at her amused.

The sun had set over the horizon casting everything in a pale blue color and Sesshoumaru looked up trying to find the moon. Seeing it, he got up to make his way to where he would see it better, but he was stopped by his father's hand. "First get your own clothes on. I would like my hakama back."

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself suddenly remembering he had his father's hakama on and grinned sheepishly. "Forgot."

Inutashomaru nodded. Once Sesshoumaru changed into his own clothes that were slightly stiff from the sun, he handed his father's hakama back. Touching his father's shoulder, silently asking to watch the moon, he noticed his father wince. Frowning he lifted his head.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru sighed, rolling his shoulder again.

"What happened?"

"Where was my armor when I went hunting tonight?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to where his father had shed it earlier. Gasping, he turned back to his father's golden gaze. "Did the boar hurt you?"

Inutashomaru smiled. "It took longer to take down then I thought it would, the tusks caught me unaware. As I said it is nothing to concern yourself over."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Crawling into his father's lap, he saw Nurie staring at the moon also. Inutashomaru grinned and whispered into his son's ear. "Do you think she would like to watch the moon with us for awhile?"

Sesshoumaru frowned then nodded. "Nurie." He whispered. Waving the little girl over, he pointed to the moon which was clearer where he and his father sat.

Nurie walked over, shivering slightly, and she lifted her head, smiling despite her being cold. Inutashomaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her beside his son in his lap. "The stars will appear shortly." He muttered.

Nurie nodded, and sighed. "My mommy lets me watch the stars before I go to bed."

Smiling, he watched the two children point out shapes and patterns in the sky. Soon he felt them both relax and shaking his head, he placed Nurie on his fur pelt, and wrapped her tightly. Then he laid Sesshoumaru down onto his own pelt, and sighed. Silently he wondered how Nurie's family was making out due to her disappearance. '_Soon, child, you will be with your family again. I am certain they are worried about you._' Seating himself down by the fire, he watched the flames dance across the logs, lost in thought about his own feelings on how he would react should his own son go missing. Inutashomaru knew he would loose whatever sense he had, frantically looking for his child, and if something like that should ever happen he would kill the abductors without a second thought. Taking a deep breath, he wondered how Nurie's family would react upon finding him returning her to her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The White Daiyoukai**

The next morning had been fairly uneventful for the small company. Nurie sang happily, which only irritated Sesshoumaru who was extremely grumpy. Inutashomaru listened to the soft songs the little girl was humming, and found it quite enjoyable, however his son's constant grumbling and growling was grinding on his nerves.

Just when he was about to turn around and scold his pup, Sesshoumaru released a growl, along with a powerful sneeze, which stopped the words on Inutashomaru's mouth instantly, and he only stared, mouth hanging open in surprise. Sesshoumaru frowned, and released another snarl, which mixed itself with another forceful sneeze and the small boy whimpered.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, Inutashomaru made his way to his son's side, and lifted his chin, looking into the golden orbs of his pup. Sesshoumaru frowned deeper, and wrinkled his nose sniffing quickly.

"What is this?" Inutashomaru whispered.

His answer was another sneeze and Sesshoumaru growled. "My nose is tickling."

Blinking, Inutashomaru watched his son quickly close his eyes again and another sneeze erupted explosively from the boy's mouth. Frowning himself, he sniffed the air. The only things he smelled in the air were the scents of flowers, pollen, trees and dirt. Nothing his son hadn't been exposed to before. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Nurie still wandering up ahead, and he scowled. The girl still hadn't noticed they had stopped. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru stood up taking his son into his arms, and quickly followed the girl over the small hill on the path.

"Nurie." He called out which was followed by another sneeze right in his ear. Grunting, he shook his head.

"Sorry." Sesshoumaru mumbled quickly.

"Nurie." Inutashomaru called out again. As he came over the hill he saw she had stopped, and he quickly sighed in relief. "Answer me next time child."

Nurie nodded, and held up a bunch of flowers in her hands. "Look at all the pretty flowers." He only nodded in mild interest, more concerned with his son's sudden ailment of sneezing.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you eat this morning?" Inutashomaru asked, still carrying his son, and walking past Nurie who quickly turned and followed.

He received another sneeze as an answer which then turned into a snarl and a rubbing of a small nose on his hakama. '_Good grief._' He silently cursed. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings quickly, before turning to the little girl. Placing his son next to her, Sesshoumaru sneezed again and Nurie giggled. Sesshoumaru glared at her whimpering softly again.

Inutashomaru turned to them and sighed audibly. "It is time to hurry, the mountains are close." He muttered.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his nose on his sleeve and nodded, while Nurie looked interested, wondering to herself how they were going to hurry. "Does Sessy have a cold?" She asked when another sneeze escaped his mouth.

"Sessy?" Inutashomaru frowned for a moment before connecting his son's name with her name for him. "Youkai don't get sick child. It's only something in the air, or something he ate to make him feel this way, or a reaction to something." He quickly added, thinking of his son's sting the day before.

She nodded accepting that bit of information. "Are we going to run now?" She asked excited.

Frowning again as his son let out another fierce sneeze, he nodded quickly. "I'm going to run, you and Sesshoumaru will ride." He grunted and concentrated on his mental image of his true form. Preparing himself for pain, he turned away from the children as he felt his eyes change first. Closing them tightly, he clenched his fists and took a long deep breath.

Sesshoumaru sneezed again and stepped back, feeling the air sizzle with youki. Lifting his hand to Nurie's shoulder, seeing the girl standing there watching, he pulled her back.

"What?" She asked quickly, tearing her gaze from the white and red that suddenly spiraled around Inutashomaru. Nurie looked once at Sesshoumaru who shook his head firmly, as he took another step back, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she gasped fearfully.

It took moments only, but when the fog cleared Nurie blinked rapidly at the large white dog that stood in place of Inutashomaru. "It ate your father!" She cried raising her hands to her mouth.

Sesshoumaru snorted, and then sneezed and shook his head. "That is my father."

Nurie blinked again, looking at Sesshoumaru confused. Suddenly her mind connected with his earlier question, and the figure that stood there now. Looking back at the white dog, which had now turned to face them, the dog sat down and panted. "Hi." She waved, a sudden smile breaking across her features.

The dog lowered his muzzle and nudged her gently. Nurie giggled, and clapped her hands excitedly. Inutashomaru looked at his son and nodded, knowing his son could understand the language of their kind where Nurie could not. Lowering himself onto the ground completely, Inutashomaru whispered. "Sesshoumaru help her up, you will have to aid her in staying on my back."

"Yes father." Sesshoumaru sighed, and grunted when another sneeze tried to slip past his mouth.

Nurie heard a whine, and then Sesshoumaru's response to it and she frowned. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his father, and boosted her up onto his back. Jumping up and crawling in front of Nurie, he looked back. "Hold on."

"To what?" Nurie asked, her fists gripping the fur tightly, which made the dog whimper.

"Not his fur, to me." Sesshoumaru hissed rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Nurie giggled. She placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, and felt the massive dog which was larger then a horse move into a standing position.

Sesshoumaru was excited. "Ready, Nurie?" He asked after the dog gave a quick bark.

"I think so, just don't drop me." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Just hold on tight. We're ready father."

With that, Inutashomaru bolted, and winced at the squeal that erupted from Nurie's mouth. Once the little girl had grown accustomed to the quick pace, she giggled excitedly at how fast the trees flew past her. Nurie had moved her hands quickly from Sesshoumaru's shoulders and placed them tightly around his middle, however now her fists bunched up in his haori. After awhile she buried her head into his back, the fast pace and sudden jumps causing her stomach to quiver slightly.

Sesshoumaru frowned, when he felt Nurie bury her face into his back and he grunted. Shaking his head, he fingered the fur on his father's back and sighed, quite bored now. At first the ride had been exciting, hearing the laughs and squeals from the little girl, but feeling her slumped against his back now asleep, he instead watched the mountains in the distance grow closer. Finally his father slowed his pace, and then stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, the Daiyoukai peered at his son, who looked unimpressed. "Is she asleep?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Quite awhile now." He muttered glancing over his shoulder.

His father nodded and continued walking. "We should be at the mountains by nightfall."

"How far to her village, father?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching a blue butterfly flutter off on his left.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow, if we continue traveling this way." Inutashomaru smiled, his grin looking like a snarl in his current form. "You have stopped sneezing."

Wriggling his nose, Sesshoumaru nodded. "That was stupid."

"Was it now?" Inutashomaru chuckled, which came out like a growl.

Sniffing, Sesshoumaru nodded again. "Nose tickled. I think it was those flowers."

"I think it was your body's reaction to the bee sting."

"Huh." Sesshoumaru snorted. Nurie shifted behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder again. She remained sleeping. "She can't understand you can she?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "Humans don't understand the barks and growls, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Shifting on his father's back, he wrinkled his nose again. "I'm hungry father. Can we stop for awhile?"

Inutashomaru nodded, after looking around their current position for signs of danger. Sesshoumaru grinned and nudged Nurie awake, and she almost fell off in surprise at the sudden poke in her side. "What's wrong?" She grumbled.

"We're stopping for a while." Sesshoumaru smiled. He grabbed her hand, and helped her slide off the Daiyoukai's back. Once she was on the ground, Sesshoumaru leapt off his father's back, however the ground never came, and he glanced over his shoulder at his father who held him in his teeth suspended in the air by his sash. Frowning, Sesshoumaru wriggled.

Finally, Inutashomaru seemed to smile and placed his son on his feet, and sat back staring at the two children in silent contemplation. The Daiyoukai lifted his head staring into the trees his ears twitching slightly as he listened to something. Looking back down at his son he frowned. "Stay here, Sesshoumaru." His father commanded, and bolted off the wide path into the trees.

Pursing his lips, Sesshoumaru turned around and faced Nurie who was looking at the forest around them.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a forest." Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"I know that." Nurie rolled her eyes. "I mean where?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We are here. That's all I know." Frowning suddenly, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and listened. "I hear something."

Nurie looked around her, then back at Sesshoumaru and mimicked his stance. "I don't." She whispered.

"That way." He pointed to where his father had vanished. Just as he lowered his hand, his father exited the trees and lowered his muzzle to the children and growled. Both children were picked up in the Daiyoukai's teeth and he bolted.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru turned his head to Nurie who was biting her lip and her eyes wide. "What happened?" She asked.

"Don't know." Sesshoumaru whispered back. Turning his head slightly, he glanced back at the path that was disappearing fast, Sesshoumaru heard shouts behind them. "I think those sounds we heard were not my father."

Nurie nodded, and shivered.

Finally after what seemed like hours to both children, Inutashomaru lowered them to the ground and sat back growling softly. Standing up Inutashomaru quickly was surrounded by a sudden mist and he changed back to his normal form, and sat down cross legged in the tiny clearing, and stared at the children who waited silently. Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at his father confused.

"I'm still hungry." He stated.

Inutashomaru nodded. His eyes closed thinking silently. "There is a stream over there, if you wish to catch some fish." His father pointed behind him.

Sesshoumaru nodded but frowned. "What was that?"

"Bandits." His father said simply.

"Are they after us?" Sesshoumaru asked looking back to where they had come from.

"No. Merely curious when they heard noises." Inutashomaru opened his eyes and smiled at his ever curious son. "That is why we left so quickly."

"You heard them and that's why you left, right?" Nurie walked up and planted herself in Inutashomaru's lap.

Startled and blinking at the little girl, Inutashomaru chuckled and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he peered at his son who watched with a frown on his forehead. "We will rest here for awhile. Go catch some fish." He lifted Nurie out of his lap, and stood up lifting his gaze to the sky.

---------------

**Hakama or Hakama Pants** your regular pants.

**Obi** the sash.

**Haori** a light & short silk jacket worn over a Kimono also known to be worn by itself.

**Kimono** long robe worn by both women and men.

**Geta, Zori, and Tatami** these are sandals.

**Tabi** these are socks.

**Yukata** a summer Kimono.

**Nagajugan** undergarments, such as a shirt. (Like the one worn by Inuyasha under his fire robe)

**Michiyuki** overcoats.

**Shiro-maku** wedding Kimono.

**Uchikake** most formal Kimono.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Overlooking a Field of Lights**

Darkness fell across the lands quickly and Inutashomaru sat with his back to Nurie and Sesshoumaru as they played in the small creek. Smiling faintly, he listened to their laughter and he felt his heart lift somewhat, knowing his son was enjoying himself. Nurie would be home soon, and that left a small ache grow in his heart, knowing Sesshoumaru would be saddened once she was gone. Furrowing his brows, he stood up and looked over his shoulder. However, rather then facing the two children, he was met with a face full of water.

Blinking rapidly, he lifted his haori and wiped his eyes dry. Sesshoumaru grinned, and then darted off seeing the smirk on his father's face. Nurie giggled and twisted around flying after the small youkai who raced past her. Inutashomaru felt a grin pull at the corner of his lips and he gave chase, growling playfully, making the children squeal in excitement.

Playing was a rare treat for him, as he jumped at his son who squeaked and ducked his attack. Smirking, Inutashomaru twisted in mid air and landed inches away from Sesshoumaru. The young youkai blinked and rolled out of his father's reach, only to have his foot grabbed by the older youkai and he was lifted into the air quickly.

"You're learning quickly, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru grinned. His smile faded fast as he was tackled from behind by the little girl he had momentarily forgotten about. Releasing his grip on Sesshoumaru's foot, Inutashomaru wrapped his arms around Nurie, who giggled uncontrollably, squirming frantically trying to get out of his grasp.

Grunting, Inutashomaru felt his son pounce on him and he was suddenly face down in the dirt with both children on his back. As quickly as they had attacked him, they were off once again, and he rolled over onto his back narrowing his eyes playfully, trying to find out which direction they had run off in.

Seeing a cloud of dust settle off to his left, he hopped to his feet and took chase. Growling, Inutashomaru raced after the little girl and snatched her up under his right arm, and spun around in a blink of an eye searching for his son. Inutashomaru caught sight of Sesshoumaru and ran after him. Sesshoumaru feigned left causing him to jump to his right, and gasped in amazement as Sesshoumaru darted off to his left.

"You little mutt." Inutashomaru grinned, turning his direction towards his son once again. Nurie giggled from her position under his arm and started tackling his side, and he jerked in surprise and stopped his pursuit for a moment. "That is playing dirty." He chuckled, taking her hands in his and pinning them against him. "That's better." Nodding, he scanned the area for his child and found him perched on a boulder watching with a large smile plastered across his face.

Growling low in his throat, he bolted for Sesshoumaru whose eyes widened in shock. Scrambling to his feet, Sesshoumaru jumped off the boulder and onto the ground quickly. Gasping, Sesshoumaru spun around and jumped into the air, feeling his father reach out to grab him. Barely missing escape, Sesshoumaru scrambled off once again and felt his father quickly gaining ground behind him.

"Get back here you little pup." Inutashomaru chuckled, reaching out once again for his son's haori. He froze in surprise once again as Sesshoumaru jumped and twisted in midair, landing on his shoulder and jumped off behind him. Blinking in shock, he turned around and stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before growling again and taking chase. "Where did you learn that move?" He growled playfully, reaching out again for his son's shirt.

Sesshoumaru squeaked and did a front roll to avoid his father's grasp. "No where." He gasped. The small youkai was unable to get to his feet as his father gripped the back of his haori and lifted him off the ground.

"Good job. You had me going there for a bit." Inutashomaru grinned, flashing his teeth.

Sesshoumaru smiled and hung in midair staring into his father's golden eyes. Something caught the young youkai's eyes and they left his father's golden ones to stare behind him.

"Father, where is that light coming from?"

Turning around, and looking in the direction Sesshoumaru was, Inutashomaru stared for a moment. Lowering the children to the ground, they walked to the cliffs edge and stared at the field below. A faint blue yellow light filled the field and both children stood in awe.

"Father, what is that?"

Nurie grinned. "They look like torches, but little ones."

Lowering himself to his knees, he put his arms around both of them and smiled. "Those are fireflies."

Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared at his father for a moment. "Fireflies?"

Nodding, Inutashomaru stared at the thousands of flies littering the field below. "They are seeking a mate. The females are the ones who have the quick flashes, and the males are the ones who have the slow and steady flashes."

Sesshoumaru and Nurie both formed a large oh on their mouths staring in silent wonder. Inutashomaru stood up and glanced down at them for a moment before turning away. "Come, it is time to go."

Nurie and Sesshoumaru turned away from the field and nodded, following him quickly. Inutashomaru stopped suddenly, feeling a sharp sting on his neck and he lifted his hand smacking the irritating bug. Staring down into his hand, he stared at the flea in distaste.

"Myoga, why do you insist on drinking my blood?"

"Master, it is so good to see you."

Grunting, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder and saw that both children were looking at him strangely. "What do you want, Myoga?" He asked, looking into his hand once again. The flea jumped onto his shoulder and looked at the children.

"Is that master Sesshoumaru? He has grown so much. Whose is the human girl?"

Clenching his fist, Inutashomaru growled in warning.

"Sorry master. I came to inform you that there are rumors in the west about some cats seeking new lands."

"Cats?" Inutashomaru murmured. Myoga jumped off his shoulder, and he turned around seeking the flea out.

Sesshoumaru stood stock still, staring at his nose for a moment, before swatting at the flea in desperation. "Get it off, get it off!" He yowled thinking it was another bee.

Taking a deep breath, he hissed. "Myoga, get over here and tell me what you want." Inutashomaru shook his head. Lowering himself to one knee, he held Sesshoumaru still and snatched the flea off his nose. Holding the bug between his claws, he squeezed slightly to give Myoga the hint. "Now, what was this about cats?"

Myoga wriggled. "Only rumors master."

Barring his teeth, Inutashomaru squeezed harder.

"There are rumors that cats have arrived from the mainland and are seeking lands to claim as their own." Myoga cried out desperately.

Sesshoumaru and Nurie both stared at the flea, and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose close to it and sniffed. "Father, what is that?"

"This is Myoga."

"Master Sesshoumaru, it has been a long time." Myoga cried out again.

Blinking, the young youkai lifted his eyes to his father's. "Do I know him, father?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru sighed. "You were only two, when Myoga was around last. Where have you been hiding?"

"No where master. I found Toutousai like you asked me to."

"That was four years ago Myoga."

"Yes, I got a bit side tracked afterwards. Toutousai wanted me to do a few errands for him."

"Did you at least remember to give Toutousai my message?"

"Yes master. He has agreed to meet you about the sword you wish to have commissioned."

Nodding, Inutashomaru dropped Myoga and stood up quickly. "When did he agree to meet?"

"He will meet you on your time master."

"Tell him a month from the new moon. That should give him sufficient time to prepare his forge."

"Yes master." With that, Myoga hopped away.

Sighing, Inutashomaru picked up his pace, and they descended the mountains quickly. "You are almost home, Nurie." Inutashomaru whispered.

The little girl nodded and clasped her hands. "I can't wait to see mommy and daddy." She cried.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, and then raced to his father's side. Tugging on his father's sleeve, Sesshoumaru glanced up. "Father?"

"Yes?"

Lowering his voice, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, and tugged on his father's sleeve again. "Father?"

Inutashomaru frowned, looking down. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

Whispering softly, Sesshoumaru stared into his father's eyes. "I don't want Nurie to go."

Inutashomaru felt his mouth fall open. Sighing, he shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, how would you feel if someone refused to return you to me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, in understanding. "I know father, but I think I will miss her."

"You think you will? Or you know you will?"

"I know I will. Will we be able to visit her?"

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru reached down and picked up Sesshoumaru. Holding him against his chest, he sighed. "I suppose it all depends on how Nurie's family reacts to her having a youkai as a friend."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and placed his head on his father's shoulder.

"It will be alright, Sesshoumaru." He whispered, patting his son on the back. "Even if things do not go well, we can still pass by the village and watch to make sure things are as they should be."

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded at that. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep. Inutashomaru tightened his grip on his son and stared straight ahead. Nurie's steps told him she was close behind. "Stay close, Nurie." He heard her feet pick up pace and he smiled softly in amusement.

Soon Inutashomaru found he was carrying both children, as he descended the mountains, entering the field where he had battled the men prior. Looking up, he saw the caves entrance and made a mental note to retrieve his son's pack when they returned this way. Stopping on the edge of the field, he listened carefully for sounds of danger, and found it eerily quiet.

"Hnn." He hissed. "Too quiet." Proceeding into the field, he made excellent time and entered the woods on the opposite side. Lifting his head to the sky, Inutashomaru noticed the sky getting lighter. Silently, he wondered if returning Nurie to her home during the day would be a wise decision, or if night would be better to conceal them. Shaking his head, he walked on, sniffing the air for traces of Nurie's parent's scent. The little girl would smell like both parents, so finding them would not be a difficult task.

Sesshoumaru stirred and pulled on his father's fur pelt, drawing it closer to his body. Murmuring softly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and shifted slightly. "Where are we?" He whispered.

"We are in the woods where we camped out our first night." Inutashomaru whispered back, smiling.

"Oh. Is it morning?"

"Almost, another hour and the sun will crest the horizon."

"Can I sleep some more?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, snuggling into his father's fur, and sighed falling deep into slumber once again.

Heaving a great sigh, Inutashomaru thought silently. '_Must be nice to be able to sleep whenever one desires._'

-----------------------------

Inutashomaru sat cross legged waiting for the children to wake, and he silently hoped they would be quiet in doing so. He stared out at the village, through the thick foliage and counted the number of guards standing watch. Narrowing his eyes, he counted several hundred heavily armed guards, and he felt his fingers touch the hilt of Tessaiga. The sword pulsed softly.

"Only when I am in need of you Tessaiga. Be at ease." He whispered. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took deep even breaths. The day was far from over, and yet still had not begun. Patience was what would be needed, and opening his eyes staring back at the gates, he hoped that whoever came on guard next would at least be reasonable. The last thing he wanted was to destroy a village when he was returning their missing child.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye**

Inutashomaru heard his son stir, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. He wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru being loud when he woke; it was Nurie who so far had been over excited in her waking hours. Since being in their company, there had been a hand full of times when he had to place his hand on her mouth and shush her.

As Inutashomaru watched his son wake, he also heard commands from the men at the village to change guard. Lifting his head to peer over the bushes, he narrowed his eyes at the guards who switched. The amount didn't diminish, to his annoyance, but seemed to grow in numbers at the approach of day. Sighing, he shook his head. '_You would think they would be heavily guarded at night rather then the day_.' He mused silently.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced over into his son's golden eyes. Nodding to him, Sesshoumaru crawled into his lap and tried to peer over the bushes his father was looking over. They were too high and the young youkai frowned. Whispering, he grumbled. "I can't see anything."

Inutashomaru nodded. "It is better this way." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeper. "What's over there?"

"That is Nurie's home."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth fell open. "But you said midday, not morning." He hissed quietly.

Inutashomaru felt his forehead crease. "We arrived earlier then I expected. I had said midday incase there was trouble."

Sesshoumaru gripped his father's arm in his hugging it tightly. "I don't want her to go yet." He whispered.

Inutashomaru placed his chin on his son's head and nodded slowly. "Hnn. She is missed I trust, Sesshoumaru. Her family must miss her terribly. It would be unfair of us to keep her longer when she has a mother and father who must be going out of their minds with worry." He tried to explain. "I know if you had been taken I would be worried, and frantic."

Sesshoumaru buried his face in his father's sleeve and nodded. "I understand."

Inutashomaru felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "We can always pass by this village to make sure things are as they should be. I will not keep you from a friend." Peering down to his son whose face was still buried in his sleeve he smiled. "She is considered a friend of yours is she not?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his face away and lifted his golden eyes nodding slowly. "I think she is nice. She wasn't scared of us was she?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "She has the innocence of childhood, most children aren't afraid of the unknown. Nurie also has a simple mind where she is open to all new experiences."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I was afraid of those men."

Smiling at his son he nodded. "That was different, Sesshoumaru. The circumstances were far from the same. Nurie was afraid of the bandits who had her. Once she knew that we meant her no harm, she was open to being friends with us. You were afraid of the men who wished harm upon you, but you befriended a human. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, smiling broadly. "Do you think she will forget about me?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "I think this will be forever burned in her memory, my son." A stirring from behind caused him to shift and look at the little girl who was waking. Reaching over, he prepared to cover her mouth. To his surprise she woke quietly and sat up grinning.

Nurie crawled over and stood up in front of him, seeing how quiet they were.

Inutashomaru whispered. "Good morning, Nurie."

She waved and placed her finger over her lips.

The youkai grinned and nodded. Lifting his gaze he pointed to the bushes. "Your home lies just over there, child."

Nurie's mouth flew open and she snapped it shut grinning. "My mommy and daddy are there?" She whispered.

Inutashomaru nodded slowly, pulling Nurie into his lap. "I have caught their scents."

Nurie squirmed making herself comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder, minding the large shoulder armor that donned it. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she frowned. "You won't forget about me, will you?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth dropped open, having been worried about that himself. Shaking his head firmly, he looked away from her piercing brown eyes. He stood up on his father's leg and whispered in his ear. "I have nothing to give her father."

Inutashomaru frowned. "What would you give her?" He whispered back.

Sesshoumaru placed both his hands on his father's shoulders and shrugged. The small youkai placed his forehead against his father's and sighed.

Shaking his head, and wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders, he sighed. "Well, once the guards have finished arranging in their stations, we will take Nurie home." Inutashomaru felt his heart speed up slightly at the possible danger at returning the child, and he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm his current state of worry. "I need both of you to listen carefully." He started.

Nurie and Sesshoumaru nodded, looking at him with their full attention.

"When we exit the trees, I want both of you to stand behind me. Do not move from behind me until I say it is safe. Understand?"

The children nodded.

"Know this Nurie; once the men catch sight of me, and recognize me as a youkai, they will become aggressive and frightened. They may want to fight, so remaining behind me until they are calm is important. I do not wish to fight them, but to keep you both safe it may be necessary."

Nurie nodded frowning slightly. "You won't get hurt right?"

Inutashomaru smiled gently. "I will be fine; it is you and Sesshoumaru that I'm worried about."

"Okay." Nurie whispered.

Inutashomaru lifted his head and peered over the bushes again, seeing the men now settling in their stations calmly and he took a deep breath again. "It is time." He moved both children on the ground and stood up slowly. Still concealed by the foliage he fingered Tessaiga closing his eyes once again. "I may be in need of you, Tessaiga." He whispered softly. Nodding at the answering pulse of his sword, he motioned for the children to move behind his legs and took a step out of the bushes onto the path. Swallowing the anxiety at how much danger he was placing both children and himself in, he cautiously took a step towards the heavily guarded village.

The walls were high, and slowly he walked towards it. Inutashomaru felt his heart speed up with every step he took, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder making sure both children were obeying his command to remain behind him. Satisfied that they were, he turned his head forward again. They were several feet away from the gates of the village when the first man caught sight of him, and he ground his teeth for patience.

"Someone approaches." The man cried, pointing at him.

Inutashomaru heard the distinct sound of swords being unsheathed, and arrows being notched and he forced down the snarl that built up in his chest. Clenching his teeth, he stopped and waited.

"What business have you here?" Another guard shouted, pointing his sword at him.

"I come to speak with the man or woman whose child was taken from this village." Inutashomaru hissed.

The men glanced at one another uncertainly for a moment, and they murmured softly. The one guard in front of the gates nodded at another several feet away, then turned his gaze back at Inutashomaru. "Who are you?"

"My business is with the child's parents. Who I am is no concern of yours." He ground out patiently.

A guard close to him on his right cried out in sudden fear. "It's a youkai!" The man about faced and bolted towards the other guards.

The main guard lifted his sword and took a battle stance. Inutashomaru lifted his own hand to his sword and fingered the hilt, narrowing his eyes. "I am not here to fight." He stated firmly.

"What does a youkai want with a human child's parents?" The guard shouted out.

Inutashomaru sniffed the air suddenly, smelling the approach of a familiar scent. It was one of Nurie's parents. Turning his gaze towards the scent, he saw a young man emerge from a door on the left side of the gates.

The main guard turned his head and nodded to the man. "Commander." He said quietly.

"What is the meaning of this? I was informed that a man has come regarding my daughter?"

"It's a youkai, sir."

The man blinked for a moment and then turned to face Inutashomaru. He lifted his hand to the guard who retook his battle stance and shook his head frowning. "What do you want?"

Nurie gasped from behind him and she whispered. "That's my daddy."

Inutashomaru nodded hearing her whispered words and hissed back. "Remain where you are child."

Sesshoumaru gripped her arm tightly to prevent her from racing out from behind his legs and she glanced at him curiously. "Not until my father says it's safe, remember?" He hissed.

Satisfied that Nurie was going to remain where she was, he lifted his gaze to the commander who stood beside his main guard. "You are the man whose child was taken from this village?" He asked. From the man's scent he already knew him to be her father, but he asked anyways.

"I am." The man nodded. "What do you know about it?"

Smiling slightly, he had gotten the answer he had been waiting for. "Are you aware that bandits took your daughter?"

The man seemed to crumble at the news. His fists clenched and he glanced around him uncertainly. "Who are you demon?"

"I have not come here to fight." He nodded pointedly at the several guards who took up their battle stations.

The commander glared at his men and barked out a command. "Stay back! Lower your weapons immediately." Turning his gaze back to the tall silver haired youkai, he took a deep breath. "How do you know it was bandits who took my daughter?"

"I was there." Inutashomaru said simply.

The father gasped. "What of my daughter?"

Inutashomaru turned his gaze over his shoulder and hissed. "Go to your father child."

Nurie smiled and raced from behind his legs. "Daddy!" She cried out racing towards her father.

The man fell to his knees and felt his heart beat fast. "Nurie!" He shouted, opening his arms as she raced towards him. His gaze lifted to the demon for a moment before his daughter flew into his arms.

Inutashomaru felt Sesshoumaru grip his pants in his fists and poke his head around them slightly. Knowing they were still in danger, Inutashomaru inched over a bit to continue to hide his own child.

After Nurie and her father had reconciled, the man lifted his gaze to the demon once more, his arms still wrapped around his daughter tightly. "You have returned my daughter to me unharmed?" The man whispered, new respect filling his voice. "Why would a demon care if a human child was taken and returned to her family?"

Inutashomaru lowered his hand from Tessaiga's hilt and stared at the man for a moment. "Because I would want the same thing for myself should my child be taken from me."

The man frowned and took a deep breath. "You have my thanks." He stood up and inclined his head slightly.

Inutashomaru nodded his head slightly and turned away from the men, wanting to put as much distance between them and himself as possible.

"Wait!" Nurie exclaimed tearing herself from her father.

Inutashomaru paused, looking back before turning all the way.

"Daddy, I never said good-bye." Nurie wailed.

Her father looked down and swallowed. "I am sure he heard you."

"I meant I never said good-bye to Sesshy." She whispered.

"Who?"

Inutashomaru glanced down at his son who was still hiding, and back over to the little girl standing slightly in front of her father.

"Please daddy? Lemme say bye." Nurie begged. "He saved me."

Gripping his daughters hand tightly, he escorted her towards the demon warily. "I don't like this, Nurie."

"He won't hurt you, daddy."

Inutashomaru felt the mans anxiety and his own rose to new heights as the man approached. The man stopped in front of him and swallowed, peering at the demon who towered over him by a foot or more. "Gods you're huge." The man hissed.

Inutashomaru smirked. Nurie poked her head around his legs and smiled at Sesshoumaru who was holding his father's fur tightly. "Don't ever forget me, Sesshy." She grinned.

Nurie's father frowned glancing down at his daughter who appeared to be talking with the demons pants. "Who are you talking to darling?" He whispered.

Nurie looked up and grinned. "Sesshy."

Her father lifted his gaze to the golden ones of the demon and frowned. "Sesshy?"

Inutashomaru stepped aside, allowing her father view of his son. The man gasped and blinked. "Say good-bye, Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

The small youkai remained planted in place, and then lifted his hand and waved slowly. Sesshoumaru stepped back behind his father quickly, and shuddered, burying his face in his father's fur pelt. Inutashomaru nodded and smiled at Nurie. "Be good child. Stay close to your parents." Without another word, he nodded to the girl's father and turned walking down the path away from them.

Sesshoumaru clung to his father's fur tightly looking over his shoulder as they walked. Nurie stood waving to him, and he smiled. "Father?" Sesshoumaru asked, unraveling his hands from the fur and stepping up beside him.

"Yes?" Inutashomaru asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

"They didn't seem all that bad." He said but hesitated feeling his father's attention on something ahead of them.

Inutashomaru barely heard his son, concentrating on the path ahead. He knew something was there, something he had felt before, and he ground his teeth in annoyance. The same presence gathered on either side of the path, and he stopped walking.

Nurie frowned seeing them stop on the path and she looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

Her father also frowned, looking at the still figures of the demon and his child. "Something's not right here." He hissed. "Who was on duty on the grounds outskirts?" He asked his men behind him.

"Ferdrid, and his men." One man answered.

"Dammit." He groaned. "Nurie, I want you to get inside the gates."

"Daddy, don't hurt them." She whimpered.

"I won't, sweetie, now do as I say." Drawing his sword, he walked towards the demon quickly, waving a few of his men along with him.

Inutashomaru stood still his eyes being the only thing moving, traveling the area to his left, then his right and back in front of him. He felt several men approach from behind and he growled low. The ones approaching from behind didn't have the same malicious sense as the ones on either side of him however and he snarled at his son. "Get behind me."

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly and scrambled around his father's legs gripping the fur pelt in his hands again. The small youkai looked behind him and saw Nurie's father approach and he squeaked. "Father?" He asked, his voice wavering in growing fear.

"Remain behind me, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru growled. He lifted his hand to his sword hilt and thumbed the base. His eyes trailed to his left as Nurie's father came up beside him. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the man. "You would be wise to go back to your village." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"These are my men approaching. They were the ones dispatched to search for my daughter. Let me take care of them."

Inutashomaru grunted. "These men attacked me and my son in the valley not far from here. My business with them is out of anger. Know that I will protect my son from whatever evil. I sense just that approaching."

Nurie's father frowned. "Are not all men, evil to you?"

Inutashomaru turned his head glaring at the man. "I allowed you to see my son, did I not?" He hissed. The man nodded. "I would not have done that if I thought you to be evil. I may not like your kind, but I do not attack them out of spite." He snarled.

"What is your name demon?"

"I have many. Inu No Taisho is what you can refer to me as."

The man nodded. "I am called Goumar. Let me try to reason with these men. I am their general. If they don't listen, then you may do to them what you wish." He grinned suddenly, causing Inutashomaru a moment of confusion.

Snorting through his nose, the youkai nodded. "Whatever happens, Sesshoumaru, stay behind me." He hissed.

The small youkai nodded, and clutched the fur tighter. The small inu glanced over his shoulder again and stared at the men who stood behind them. One man caught Sesshoumaru's eyes and he frowned at the glint that flared to life in the dark brown eyes. The man winked and grinned wickedly, and caused Sesshoumaru to swallow at the darkness that seemed to surround the man. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something to his father, when noises from all around them drowned out his attempts at speaking. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru tightened his fists in the pelt, and turned away from the man who stared at him strangely.

Sesshoumaru saw his father spread his feet wider apart and knew that he was preparing for a fight. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder again and jerked surprised to see the man gone. Looking around at the few that were left, he counted eight, but that dark man was gone. Frowning and grinding his teeth, his eyes flew all around him searching and caught no traces of where he had disappeared to. His heart started pounding hard in his chest, and he turned his head quickly. "Father?" He said fearfully.

Inutashomaru felt his son's panic rise, and frowned at the frantic word his son hissed. "What is it?"

"I-there is something wrong." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Inutashomaru had felt something out of place and jerked at those words. He nodded at his son and glared at the men who filled the path in front of him. Goumar hoisted his sword in front of him and took a step forward. The men that approached all had their weapons drawn.

"Lower your weapons!" Goumar commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: An Encounter

Ferdrid overran the command with his own. "The commander has been bewitched by a demon, keep your weapons up!"

Goumar frowned. Inutashomaru grunted and glanced at the man beside him. "Things would have been better for you in the village."

"They only say such things because you are here." Goumar hissed.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and glanced all around him. Men materialized out of the woods on his right and left, and even behind him. Whimpering, he turned around and stood with his back to his father. There were several men staring at him and his father in fear, some were looking at them in contempt, and others with a strange look that the small youkai couldn't place his finger on. Other men looked at them for protection however, and Sesshoumaru immediately liked those men.

The ones closest to Goumar were the ones that Sesshoumaru liked, but the ones further off caused the hair on his neck to rise. The small youkai felt his heart thump heavily in his chest, and his breath came in ragged gasps.

Inutashomaru felt the fear emanate from his son and he growled. Something wasn't right, as his pup had said, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. The air surrounding some of the men were malicious, and he narrowed his eyes feeling his anger grow.

"How many of these men actually listen to your commands?" He growled to the man beside him.

Goumar turned his gaze in surprise and glanced behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the men whose swords were now pointed to him.

"It's like Ferdrid said. You have been deceived by a demon." One man shouted.

"Shit!" Goumar growled.

"Keh!" Inutashomaru snarled. "Get out of the way, human." He addressed Goumar, who stared at him as he drew a seemingly rusted old sword.

Goumar stared at the sword in bewilderment. "You can't possibly do anything with that old thing."

"Watch and learn, human. Things aren't always as they appear. If you value your life, stay out of the way."

Goumar stared at the sword as it was suddenly surrounded by what looked like a blue fire. Mist seemed to surround the blade and it changed from a rusted sword into what appeared to be a large fang. Gasping, he stepped away from it and blinked rapidly at the demon.

Inutashomaru stared at the men who now surrounded them and snarled furiously. "I have no desire to battle you again! You lost once; do you truly wish to end your life fighting me again?"

Ferdrid laughed mockingly. "You ran away demon."

The inuyoukai barred his teeth. "Then why do you hesitate attacking me now?"

Sesshoumaru felt his father's youki rise and he stepped slightly away from his father. The small inuyoukai spun around as his father's sword met with the other one, and he gasped. Looking over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru saw a man hoist his sword towards him and he felt his eyes widen in fear.

Goumar saw the man charge the small child and jumped forward quickly. "Oh no you don't, you fool!" He deflected the sword with his own and stepped in front of the small child.

Sesshoumaru was sandwiched between his father and Nurie's dad, and he remained perfectly still. The clash of the swords hurt his ears, and he lifted his hands to them covering them up quickly. Several other men charged, and Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself being pushed away from his father. Fearfully, Sesshoumaru tried to run back to where his father fought, and a man jumped in front of him to block his attempts.

Sesshoumaru froze and lifted his eyes to those of the man who blocked him from his father, and he snarled in fear. The man's sword lifted, and Sesshoumaru gasped, whipping around to dodge the swing. The sword caught the end of his hair, and he cried out jumping into the air. Landing a few feet away from the man, he gaped as the one who attacked him was sliced in two. The small inuyoukai felt his mouth drop open in surprise and lifted his gaze to his father's.

Inutashomaru glared at his son before whipping around to block a swing from Ferdrid. Sesshoumaru darted towards his father, but someone grabbed him from behind, pulling his head back by his hair, stopping him so suddenly, that his feet flew out from under him. The inu snarled, and flexed his fingers slashing at the arm of the man who held his hair, and felt his small claws dig into the skin.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quickly and once again tried to dart to his father, when another man blocked him. Inutashomaru saw out of the corner of his eye his son's attempts to stay behind him and he snarled outraged, still blocking the attacks from several men who charged him.

The man who Sesshoumaru had slashed held his arm and reached out to grab him again, causing Sesshoumaru to whirl around and hold out his right hand to ward off the attack. Closing his eyes tightly, Sesshoumaru whimpered. The man howled in pain and the small inu opened his eyes in shock at the man who now clutched his face in agony. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru glanced at his hand. It was glowing green.

The green faded, and Sesshoumaru gulped spinning around quickly to search for his father. There was no sign of him and the small youkai panicked. "Father?" He cried out. Sesshoumaru twisted his head to the right when he saw a mass of men fly up into the air revealing his father's enraged form. Nodding, Sesshoumaru ran towards him, but froze when Inutashomaru snarled. "Stay back!" His father vanished in another swarm of men .

Someone grabbed him from behind again, and Sesshoumaru snarled. The small Inuyoukai felt his panic and anger grow to something he had never felt before, and he spun around slashing at the one who held him with his right hand. To his utter amazement, his hand glowed green again and flared into what looked like a whip. Sesshoumaru blinked when the whip sliced the man, making him fall back crying out in agony.

Sesshoumaru grinned. Twisting around, Sesshoumaru glared at the many men who surrounded him, blocking him from getting to either Nurie's father or his own. Flexing his right hand, Sesshoumaru lifted it to his face and saw it glowing green again. The men stopped and stared at the small child. Swallowing, the inu whirled around and darted towards where he had last seen his father. Panicked and frightened at what had happened to his hand, Sesshoumaru only wanted to be by his father.

Inutashomaru snarled furiously and slashed his sword. The men were sliced and he turned again to Ferdrid who charged him yet again. "Foolish human!" He snarled. "You're in my way!"

Ferdrid blocked the swing with his sword and stumbled at the force of the blow.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutashomaru shouted. Spinning around, he saw his son racing towards him. He had felt youki erupt from his son and he needed to get to his pup immediately. Fury filled him as another man blocked Sesshoumaru from him, but that didn't slow him down in the least, what did however was the green whip that sliced the man in half, leaving Inutashomaru frozen in surprise staring at his son.

"Father!" Sesshoumaru leapt off the ground and flew into his arms.

"Hnn." Inutashomaru nodded. "On my back." He hissed, spinning around to meet Ferdrid's attack again as Sesshoumaru crawled over his shoulder onto his back. "I've had enough of this!" The youkai snarled hefting his sword. "Goumar!"

The man was beside him in an instant along with the other men who still followed him. "There are too many!" Nurie's father cried out, as more men charged them.

"Not for long!" Inutashomaru growled. Lifting his sword above his head, he focused his energy on the onslaught of men. "Tessaiga." He hissed, and rammed his sword into the earth. "**_Wind scar_**!" The sword flared to life in a great orange ball of fire and licked the earth towards the charging men.

Several cries of pain filled the air, and Inutashomaru spun around racing towards the village walls quickly. Goumar and his men followed.

"Open the gates!" Goumar shouted. The creaking of the wood filled the air as the gates opened and the demon and several men flew through the opening quickly. Wood banged against its base as they slammed shut again.

Inutashomaru snarled and spun around staring at the gates in anger. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru turned his head slightly and saw the silver hair of his son. "Sesshoumaru?"

Golden eyes lifted and peered into his fearfully.

Lowering himself to the ground, Inutashomaru felt his son slip off his back onto the ground and he turned to face his pup. "Look at me." He whispered softly. Golden eyes lifted and met his in shame.

"I'm sorry father." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru sighed. He reached out and pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sesshoumaru. This should never have happened. You are too young."

Sesshoumaru buried his face into his father's hakama and shivered. "I don't know what happened, father. My hand did all that by itself."

Inutashomaru nodded, sniffing his son for signs of injury. "We will discuss this later. Don't be afraid of it."

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Inutashomaru smiled gently. "I think that was one of your defenses making itself known because you were in danger."

"I tried to stay behind you, honest I did father. They wouldn't let me."

"Shush. It's alright. I know you did." Inutashomaru stood up and glared at Goumar. "What is the meaning of this? Why would those men not obey your commands?"

Goumar shook his head. "It seems something beyond my control is happening here." He turned to face a man who knelt at his side.

"Sir?"

"What?" Goumar snapped.

"Ferdrid has been bought by bandits." It was one of the men who had traveled with the very man he was speaking about.

"What?" Goumar narrowed his eyes. "Is that why my daughter was taken?"

"Sir, I didn't know about this until a few days ago. Ferdrid was telling the men that a demon had taken her so that the news would get back to you and you would attack the demon." The man cowered.

Inutashomaru snarled. "I have done nothing to those men."

"They saw you with a child and planned on selling both Nurie and your child to demons. I know nothing further then that." The man shook fearfully. "The demon Ongokuki takes human children, but he has also been known to pay more for demon children."

"Ongokuki?" Inutashomaru pushed his fury down and turned away from the men. "Now you all know why youkai despise humans so much! The deceit and manipulation that flows out of you mortals disgusts us."

Goumar sighed. "There is evil in both our kinds, Inu No Taisho. Not only humans are capable of such deceit, but demons also."

Inutashomaru nodded. "I have to agree with you there."

"The gates are heavily guarded. Ferdrid and his men won't be able to attack us without some strategy, so for the moment we are safe. Come. I wish for you to meet my wife. She will want to know who saved our little girl."

"Keh, it matters not to me." Inutashomaru growled low.

"Allow us to at least give you and your boy a place to sleep and dine, as thanks for returning Nurie." Goumar pleaded.

Inutashomaru sighed, and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "Hungry?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked at the gates fearfully.

"Very well." The youkai turned around and followed Goumar deeper into the village.

As they rounded a bend, a small but modest hut came into view. The straw roof was thatched tightly, and flowers grew everywhere around the hut. Nurie sat with her mother on the wooden steps with a pile of flowers in her lap, and a cup of something in her hands. The little girl glanced up and grinned.

"Sesshy!" She cried getting to her feet, the flowers dropping onto the ground as she did so and raced over to the startled inu.

"Ah!" Sesshoumaru muttered, darting behind his father's legs.

Nurie stopped quickly and giggled. "Hi!" She said to Inutashomaru.

"Hello child." He lifted his gaze and stared at the woman who had risen to her feet in shock. "It's true then. What Nurie has told me?"

Goumar nodded. "This is the demon who has returned our daughter. I have offered them shelter and a meal as thanks."

Nurie's mother nodded hesitantly. She kept her eyes on her daughter who stood too close to the demon. "Nurie?"

"Mama? Can I play with Sesshy?" Nurie cried out happily.

The woman frowned. Inutashomaru took a step to the side and dodged his son's attempts to hide behind him once again. "Stop this Sesshoumaru. Go play."

Sesshoumaru grumbled. "Yes father."

Nurie's mother grinned staring at the small version of his father. She only noticed a few differences on the child. One was the moon on his forehead, and the other was the two crimson stripes on his cheeks. Besides that, they were identical. They both had their long silver hair bound in top knots, their golden eyes were the same, and their facial features were unmistakably the same.

"He looks just like you." She smiled as the demon approached her.

Inutashomaru frowned and looked over his shoulder at his son. "Just as Nurie has a similarity to you." He muttered.

"I am Nokiaru." She introduced.

"Inu No Taisho."

"I will prepare some tea." She began to enter the hut, and smiled at her husband.

The youkai sat down on the steps and sighed, watching Sesshoumaru get reacquainted with Nurie. The small youkai stood rooted to where his father had left him and watched with only his eyes as Nurie skipped around him happily.

Goumar sat down next to him and rested his chin in his hand. "Ferdrid won't give up. He will attack when they have come up with their strategy."

Inutashomaru nodded, and looked up into the blue sky lost in thought. This was the last thing he had wanted. All he desired was to be back in the woods with his pup, away from the humans. Their scent was overwhelming him, and he grunted. The smells of smoke and sweat filled his nose and he wrinkled it in distaste. Looking at the man beside him, he took in the man's attire. Goumar was dressed in a simple kimono, with plate armor and a rough looking sword. Other then that there was nothing special about him. The mans hair was black and unkempt, but he held a wisdom that most men lacked.

Unknown to Inutashomaru, Goumar was pondering him much the same way he was.

Nurie stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Nothing. I want to go home is all."

"Home sick?" Nurie asked.

He shook his head. "No. I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Want to try playing kemari? Or we can play tap and chase again." Nurie suggested. She stared at him hard. "You can't have forgotten about me already." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I didn't forget." He sighed. "I am tired."

Nurie watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards his father and crawl into his lap.

Inutashomaru sat back surprised as Sesshoumaru curled up in his lap and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something incomprehensible and buried his face in his father's hakama.

Goumar stared at them curiously, and felt his own frown crease his forehead. "Is he alright?"

Inutashomaru nodded absently. "He has had an eventful day. Sesshoumaru what ails you?"

"Nothing." Came the mumbled reply.

Snorting, Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Are you frightened?"

"No."

"Something is bothering you."

Sesshoumaru sat up and glared at his father. He snarled in irritation. "I'm fine!"

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes even more. "Is that so?" The youkai snorted and stood up dumping his son onto the ground as he did so. Staring down at Sesshoumaru, Inutashomaru curled his lip slightly. Reaching down, he grabbed the back of his pup's hakama and lifted him off the ground, glaring right back at his son. "Would you like to try this again, Sesshoumaru?" His father growled low, his warning on the edge of his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Inu Princess**

Sesshoumaru shook his head and hung in his father's grasp limply. He hung his head in defeat.

"Excuse us for a moment." Inutashomaru murmured quietly to the man watching in amusement. Without another word, Inutashomaru walked around the side of the house and dumped his son onto the ground. "Now I will ask you again, what ails you?"

Sesshoumaru sat there in a mix of anger and fear. "Nothing is wrong father." He whispered.

Inutashomaru bent down to one knee in front of his son. Gripping Sesshoumaru's shoulders firmly, he snarled, barring his teeth. "You have seen me angry, Sesshoumaru. I do not wish to be angry with you. Now tell me what is bothering you!"

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I hate this place. I'm scared of what happened, and how it made me feel!" Sesshoumaru wailed in fear.

Inutashomaru sat back on his heels and sighed. "How did it make you feel, Sesshoumaru?"

"Out of control, scared, and happy. I was glad I kill those men." Sesshoumaru felt tears fill his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve furiously.

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly.

"I've never seen you do that father. Why is it happening to me?" Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his face and stared at it.

"Your mother used to call upon poison as her defenses. You have acquired a skill she had."

"I don't want it." The small youkai whispered.

Inutashomaru crossed his legs and waved his son over to sit in his lap. "Whether you want it or not, Sesshoumaru, it is something you do have. The choice is yours whether you use it for good purposes or not."

Sesshoumaru curled up in his father's lap and buried his face in his hakama. "Was mother powerful?"

Inutashomaru jerked at the question. "Why do you ask such a question?"

Sesshoumaru sat up and shrugged glancing at his hand again.

Frowning, Inutashomaru sighed. "Sesshoumaru, I use my abilities and my weapons to aid me when we are in danger. I do not use them for my own benefit. I do not use them to gain respect, nor do I use them to better my position in life. I use them for survival. Your mother also used her abilities as a defence."

"Do you think I will be powerful father?" Sesshoumaru asked, lowering his hand to his lap.

"Enough! These questions are not going to be answered until you are of an age to understand them fully. As I told you before, power is not to be trifled with. It is not something one takes lightly, nor is it used for fun. What the real problem here is your abilities having shown themselves at such a young age."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"In a way yes. You will need extensive training to control these abilities, and you will not understand a lot of what is happening to you."

"I think I will be a Daiyoukai like you when I get older." Sesshoumaru muttered not really listening to what his father was saying.

Inutashomaru growled. "I am not a Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Age is what defines one as great." He saw the far away look in his son's eyes and he snarled in irritation. '_This is going to be a big problem_.'

"I'm sorry, father." Sesshoumaru whispered curling up once more in his father's lap.

Inutashomaru nodded. Looking up in the sky he frowned at the questions his pup had asked. Did his son truly desire power? He was only a pup, untried and inexperienced in all aspects of life. Was he mistaken on bringing his son into the wilderness at such a young age? Frowning deeper, he took a long deep breath. Hadn't he been even younger then Sesshoumaru when his own father had taken him off the castles grounds? True, he had both his parents there on his first journey. Was this all cause of his mother not being around? Where had he gone wrong?

He glanced down at the tug on his hakama, and frowned even deeper at his pup.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru whispered, blinking at the far off look in his father's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can we go home?"

"Soon. First I must take care of those men."

Sesshoumaru nodded and rested his head against his father's chest. "Can you tell me more about mother?"

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly before sighing. "What would you like to know?"

Sesshoumaru sat up and stared into his father's eyes before answering. "Did she ever meet me?"

The youkai frowned. "You are already aware that she met you, Sesshoumaru. What is the real question?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "How did she die?"

"Sesshoumaru…" Inutashomaru winced. Images of his wife flashed through his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly before answering. He remembered the day clearly.

Sesshoumaru saw the pain rush over his father's features and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry father."

Inutashomaru opened his eyes and gave a small smile. "One day I will tell you, my son."

Sesshoumaru nodded and slumped in defeat. "How did you meet?"

"Why are you suddenly so curious about your mother?"

"I should not be?" Sesshoumaru asked, rubbing his eyes.

Inutashomaru sighed again and wrapped his arms around his pup tightly. "I met your mother during battle. It wasn't a meeting per say but I surely noticed her that day."

"You said she was pretty." Sesshoumaru snuggled into his father's arms.

"She was." Inutashomaru felt his smile grow. "Many I had seen, but no other had caught my eye as your mother did." He paused thinking back on that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_His father was down, he knew it immediately when all fighting had stilled. Blinking, the young youkai turned away from the foul demon that now lay dead at his feet. Taking a deep breath, he felt his throat contract with emotion. The very emotion his father told him to suppress when in battle. Growling furiously, he raced through the gathering crowd and knelt by his father._

"_Inutasho…" His father ground out between clenched teeth._

"_Be quiet father!" He snarled. _

"_No, you must…listen." Golden eyes flared in anger. "It all…lies with you…now. My…time has expired, and I…am not… long…for this…world."_

_The young youkai swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at his father's whispered words. Looking over his shoulder, he saw more enemy reinforcements gathering in the field. He shivered._

"_The battle is far from over…you must…win this." His father broke out into a fit of coughing. Blood dripped out of the corner of his lips when he finished. "Do…not allow…"_

"_Father, you must rest." He begged._

"_Listen!" His father roared. "Do…not allow them…to escape. You have…been trained in sealing…"_

"_You want me to seal them? Why?"_

"_You…have not…the power…to kill them…all. We do…no…t have enough allies…to do so."_

_He nodded. "I understand."_

"_Leave…me. You are…now…Lord of the Western Province. Do…not let them…take these…lands." His father took a long shuddering breath. "Be strong…"_

_The breath left his father's lungs, and Inutashomaru waited anxiously for more to fill them. He sat there and stared at his father's still body and he clenched his eyes shut in rage. He shoved himself to his feet and spun around, his anger filling every vein in his body. _

_He stopped suddenly, and felt the fury leave him in a rush. Blinking, he stared in wonder at her. She was yelling commands to her followers, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was an Inuyoukai. The distance between them was great, but he saw her features clearly before she had turned away. This female had not even seen him._

_He had seen her however, and he just stood there staring at her warrior-clad figure, before shaking himself out of his bewildered state. Inutashomaru couldn't shake her image from his mind as he turned away to look at his gathering army. "Regroup and take your places in the field." He commanded._

_His men nodded. Inutashomaru felt his eyes move back towards where he had seen her, but she was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, he bent over to pick up his sword and retraced his steps to the front lines. More youkai were forming in 'his' field, and he curled his lip in anger. Stopping beside the demon he had slaughtered before his father had been cut down, he glared at it for a moment before lifting his gaze to the horizon. _

_The sky was pitch black. No human would have been able to see anything in the darkness. The stars were behind the dark clouds, and the moon was hidden. Turning around again startled, he remembered the lavender moon she had donned on her forehead, and he found himself searching for this youkai once more._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He fell onto his bedroll exhausted. The battle had paused for now, his father ceremoniously wrapped for the journey back to the castle. Now it gave him possibly a few hours of rest before he was called out again. Closing his eyes, her image filled his mind, and he felt his golden eyes fly open in irritation. Twice he had almost been cut down by his lack of concentration, only escaping death by mere luck. Pushing himself to his feet, he pushed aside the cloth of his makeshift tent, and stormed toward the stream that lay nuzzled behind a small grouping of trees. _

_Lowering himself beside the water, he splashed his face and growled low in his throat. "How irritating!" He clenched his teeth to refrain from saying anything more. Inutashomaru wiped his face and lifted his eyes, and blinked. There she stood, maybe sixty feet or more away, her back turned away from him, arguing with one of her guards._

_Swallowing, Inutashomaru slowly stood and backed away from the small stream careful to not make a sound. It was her, he was sure of it. Her long silver hair was bound at the nape of her neck by a leather tie. The bone armor was unmistakable, as well as the dark burgundy yukata she donned. The silver threads running through the shirt, matched her hair, as well as the small shimmering blue flowers scattered at the wrists of this shirt. Holding his breath, Inutashomaru lowered himself closer to the ground as he backed up further away from her. _

_Standing up quickly, he spun around and cried out as he and his old friend fell to the ground in a heap. Gasping for air, he closed his eyes commanding his heart to stop its loud pattering inside his chest._

_His friend chuckled. "I would have sworn you heard me."_

"_Hnn." He turned his head and glanced at his friend. "What makes you say that?"_

"_Mind you, since your father passed, your mind seems_ _to be elsewhere."_

_Inutashomaru shoved himself upright. "Tralaymaru, you are infuriating."_

"_I know." He shoved himself into a sitting position and looked past Inutashomaru curiously. "What were you looking at?"_

_The youkai lord glanced over his shoulder, and gasped as the lady and her guards were walking towards them. Gathering his feet to stand, he pulled his friend up and pushed him towards their camp. "Shut up and go!" _

_Breaking into a run, both youkai rounded the trees and scrambled for their tents. "Why are we running?" Tralaymaru asked, looking over his shoulder looking for enemies._

_Inutashomaru growled. "Just shut up!" Shoving his friend into his tent, he collapsed onto his bedroll and started laughing._

_Peering at the Inuyoukai curiously, he shook his head. "We weren't running away from the Princess were we?"_

_Inutashomaru choked on his laughter and rolled over looking at his friend surprised. "Princess?"_

"_Princess Suki. At least that is what all the men call her. I am uncertain of her full name." Tralaymaru grinned._

_Inutashomaru blinked owlishly at his friend, dumbfounded. _

"_The lady with the crescent moon on her forehead." Placing his finger to his chin, still grinning madly, he stared at his friend. "Surely you can't have missed seeing her. I hear her beauty is greater then any other youkai female in these parts. I hear she is an Inuyoukai also."_

_Inutashomaru curled his lip. "Shut up."_

"_I heard she is unwed. I believe her father was searching for the right mate for her. But all who sought to court her had been turned down."_

"_I am not interested." Inutashomaru stood up and glared at his friend. How did Tralaymaru know so much about her, when this was the first time he had heard of a Princess living in the western province? _

"_I heard that…"_

_Inutashomaru snarled, flinging himself at his friend and both flew out of the tent in a flurry of materials, and limbs. Tralaymaru snarled and retaliated against his friend, both tumbling on the ground, only to stop short at a clearing of a throat._

_Both youkai lifted their heads and stared. Tralaymaru stood up quickly, dusting off his pants before lowering his head in a bow. Inutashomaru rolled his eyes and stood up, staring at the very youkai who had stolen his attention from battle. Dusting off his hakama pants, Inutashomaru righted himself and met her golden eyes with his own._

_A guard stepped forward and righted his staff. "You will bow your head with respect."_

"_I will do no such thing." Inutashomaru muttered quietly. _

"_You will bow your…" The guard was cut off by the Princess' raised hand._

"_Enough." She commanded. "Might I have your name?" She asked turning to face Inutashomaru fully._

"_I am Inutashomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."_

_The Princess nodded. "I am sorry to hear about your father."_

_Inutashomaru inclined his head. He felt his heart beat harder as her scent filled his nose. Tralaymaru's remark of her beauty being outstanding was an understatement. She was more then _that. _Trying desperately to calm his racing heart, Inutashomaru dug his claws into his palm._

_"My guards heard a commotion at the stream, and they came to investigate, only to discover you and your friend here running off."_

_Inutashomaru nodded. So she had seen them. 'Curse it!' He slapped himself mentally._

_"Have you lost many in the battle?" She asked, her gaze traveling over his company._

_"I have. As I'm sure you have also."_

_"Indeed. Perhaps we can align our forces on the front lines?" The Princess glanced at him fully._

_"We can discuss these matters later. I'm afraid that we are currently occupied with other things."_

_"Until a later time then." She nodded and turned away, followed by her guards._

_Inutashomaru released his breath once she was gone, and loosened his stiff frame._

_Tralaymaru chuckled. "I don't know how you do it, old friend. Outside you are calmer then an airless night, but inside you are wound tighter then a bow." He gripped Inutashomaru's shoulder tightly._

_"Hnn." They turned away, but not before Inutashomaru found his gaze following her, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks when she also turned and met his golden gaze. Snapping his head back around to face his now destroyed tent, he took a long breath and held it._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"Was mother the only Inuyoukai you had met?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Inutashomaru looked down startled for a moment. "No, Sesshoumaru. I had met others, but no one like your mother. The air seemed to still whenever your mother would enter a room. When she was happy and content the trees knew it. However, when your mother was angry, even I attempted to escape her notice."

"Will you tell me more?" Sesshoumaru asked rubbing his eyes again.

"Perhaps later. You need to rest."

"Please father?"

Taking a deep breath, trying to ease the ache that entered his chest, he nodded sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------

_He walked along side his father's body, staring ahead of them. Tralaymaru limped beside him._

"_What will you do now, Inu No Taisho?" Tralaymaru asked._

_He stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you just call me?"_

"_When?"_

"_Just now."_

"_What?" Tralaymaru snickered._

"_Have you lost your mind?" Inutashomaru snarled softly._

"_No, Inu No Taisho."_

"_Don't. Either call me by my birth name, or my inherited name, but not that. My father was the Inu No Taisho here, not me."_

_Tralaymaru nodded, feeling the sadness seep from his friend. "Sorry, old friend. Do you know if the Princess survived?"_

_Inutashomaru blinked at his friend for a moment, baffled. "Why do you think I would care if she survived or not?"_

_Tralaymaru snorted. "Give me a break! I saw the way you stared at her at the council. You may fool others, Inutashomaru, but I have known you too long."_

"_Keh!" Inutashomaru frowned but remained silent. He had wondered, but would never admit it to anyone. Not even his closest friend._

"_Want me to find out?" Tralaymaru asked mischievously. _

"_Do what you like." With that, he quickened his pace and entered the gates of his home. The house was nuzzled in the side of the mountain, protected on three sides by the heavy stone. Wood from a magnolia tree was used for the walls surrounding the exposed area, given freely to his father by a Daiyoukai named Boksenou. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He lay back against the stone of the bath and sighed with contentment. Inutashomaru had recently found out that the Princess had survived the battle and was currently in her assigned chambers preparing for his father's funeral ceremony. Smiling faintly, he sat up and exited his bath, wrapping his haori around his shoulders._

_It was time. The sun was setting and the ceremony was to start within the hour. He walked out of the small room and opened a wardrobe searching for the appropriate attire and found his white kimono folded neatly. Nodding, Inutashomaru pulled out his white hakama pants and a blue haori. Quickly dressing he then pulled out the white kimono and wrapped that around his frame, tying it with a blue and burgundy obi. Blinking, he looked down at his bare feet and shook his head. Pulling his head up, he reached into the bottom of the wardrobe and took his black boots out. _

_Inutashomaru ran his fingers through his long silver hair while staring out his window that overlooked his father's lands. His lands now. Shaking his head in irritation, he pulled his hair up and tied it with a leather tie, and peered at his reflection in the window._

_Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru quickly exited his chambers and wandered down the silent halls of his home. Silence was commanded on the death of a lord, and the halls were as silent as ever. Not even an echo filled them. Descending the stairs, he quickly saw his friend at the great doors of the funeral hall and bowed his head in greeting._

"_Your hair is wet." Tralaymaru whispered._

"_Is it really?" Inutashomaru mocked. "I hadn't noticed."_

_His friend smiled softly. "Are you ready for this?"_

_Inutashomaru frowned deeply. "How can anyone be ready for this?" Shaking his head, he sighed. "I have no where near the power my father had, nor the wisdom."_

"_Wisdom comes with age, old friend. Once you are bequeathed with your father's possessions, his power will enter you."_

"_I don't want it." The youkai whispered._

_His friend chuckled lightly. "You never did want power, but you will receive it." Gripping Inutashomaru's shoulder, he grinned. "Once this is over, go visit your father's friend, Boksenou." _

"_Why?"_

"_He is older then anyone will ever comprehend, Inutashomaru. He has answers, if you can sort through his riddles."_

"_Hnn." Nodding, the youkai heard the first of many youkai arrive to pay their respects to his father. Turning his head, he nodded as lords and ladies bowed their heads and entered the funeral hall. Inutashomaru sighed inaudibly. This was going to prove to be an extremely long night._

_A gasp from beside him shook him out of his pondering, and he glanced up frowning at his friend._

"_Don't look now, unless you wish to drool all over your kimono, Inutashomaru." Tralaymaru whispered._

"_Huh?" Blinking, the youkai turned his head slightly, and stared. There stood the Princess, dressed in an elegant four layer, white, blue and silver kimono. Everything on her kimono was white, except for the silver threads lining the sleeves and neckline. Blue flowers donned the hem around her ankles, and down the right side of the kimono. Her long silver hair was pulled back in an elegant display of folds, with pins holding it up out of her face._

_Dumbfounded, Inutashomaru forgot his station and instead of bowing as a young lord should; he gaped owlishly at the beauty that walked up to him with a small smile on her lips. A sharp jab in the side made him stumble awkwardly out of his daze, and he coughed._

_Princess Suki bowed and walked past him without falling out of her lady like manner, and Inutashomaru scowled after her, a snarl working its way up his throat. Wrinkling his nose at how easily she had caused him to loose his calm appearance, he vowed to get revenge. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his icy glare over to his friend who was snickering behind his hand._

_Oh yes, revenge was going to be sweet. However now he was going to have to include his long time friend Tralaymaru in his little ploy. Grinning evilly, he saw Tralaymaru's face pale at his grin, and his laughter faded quickly. Smirking in satisfaction, Inutashomaru entered the hall, erasing his smile, and emotion off his face masking it with one of indifference. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal**

"Father, isn't Desurie's father's name Tralaymaru?" Sesshoumaru asked interrupting his father's story.

Inutashomaru nodded. "I have known Tralaymaru a long time, Sesshoumaru. I met him when I was a pup your age."

Sesshoumaru nodded and yawned.

"I think you need rest, my son." Inutashomaru held up his hand silencing his son's protests. "No, it is time for you to get some rest. We both have had a trying day. I will tell you more another day."

Pouting, Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand, father." Frowning, the small inuyoukai lifted his eyes to his father's. "Where will we sleep?"

"Good point." Inutashomaru chuckled. "Sleep here for now under the moon light. I will think of something later."

Sesshoumaru nodded and curled up in his father's lap. Inutashomaru lifted his gaze to the sky and swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. Any time his wife was mentioned, either by himself or by someone he knew, it always brought an ache in his heart.

Looking down at his son, Inutashomaru sighed. Brushing back the hair that fell on Sesshoumaru's cheek, he winced at the likeness he had of his mother. Memories flooded his mind, and he furiously shook it to dislodge those thoughts. Blinking against the sudden wind, Inutashomaru glanced around him. Sounds of footfalls reached his ears, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Convincing himself that the wind had blown up the sand around him, he turned his head seeing Gomar's wife standing there holding tea.

"I wasn't sure what to bring you." She said nervously.

"I don't need anything." He stated firmly. Something about this woman made him uneasy. Her eyes held innocence, but looking deeper into them, there was something more. They glinted for a moment in anger, and then they softened in understanding.

"I can make something else if you wish. Perhaps a bite to eat."

Shaking his head, turning away from her he frowned. "I told you I don't need anything."

She nodded and turned away, leaving him and his son alone under the moon.

Sliding his eyes in the direction she had disappeared in, Inutashomaru felt his frown deepen. When he had first met her, she seemed kind and lighthearted, but now the air was changing around her. It was annoyance, and guilt. Drawing his mouth in a tight line, he stood up with Sesshoumaru in his arms, and walked around the corner of the building, keeping his eyes out for anyone. Seeing no one around, Inutashomaru turned away and walked towards the gates of the village. The sooner he left with his pup, the better. There was something off. Inutashomaru suspected that there were more in the village that despised Gomar and his men. The human was nice enough, seemingly a loving father, and a dedicated commander. Strangely, this human reminded the youkai of his friend Tralaymaru. As he approached the gates, he caught sight of Gomar standing with some of his men, and he stopped.

Gomar turned and smiled. "Perhaps you can help us."

Inutashomaru glanced around at the few men standing around the commander, and tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"

"We're trying to come up with a strategy to overtake Ferdrid and his men."

"Keh! You mean your men." Inutashomaru hissed.

"If they were my men, Inutashomaru, then they would be on this side of the gate, following my orders."

Smirking, the youkai nodded. Placing Sesshoumaru on a small wooden platform, he walked over to them. Gomar's eyes furrowed slightly. "Why didn't you leave your son with my wife? She would have taken care of him."

Inutashomaru frowned. "My son will be near my side until we are away from a human village, Gomar. I trust no one."

Gomar swallowed and nodded. The men surrounding Gomar moved away slightly at the taller youkai who approached. Inutashomaru smirked. "Do I make you uneasy?" He asked.

The men remained quiet.

"Tell me about Ferdrid." Inutashomaru glanced over at Gomar.

"He came to this village some years ago, battered and near death. We helped him and he became a member of this village, having nowhere else to go. So he said." Gomar started. "He made his home here, helped us protect the village, and its people. I never would have thought him a traitor."

"Men are greedy." Inutashomaru hissed. "Anything could have made him change his alliance."

Gomar nodded. "Besides that, we know nothing more. He was always a quiet man, with no family."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Does he hold a grudge against your family."

Gomar frowned. "Not that I know of. I rarely spoke with him. Why?"

Turning away, Inutashomaru felt his brows crease more. "This Ongokuki is a youkai who abducts children for his own benefit. Either for profit, or for food."

"I have never heard of this demon before." A man on Gomar's right shook his head.

"I have never heard of him traveling this far North. How many villages are in this area?" Inutashomaru turned his head slightly.

Gomar shrugged. "There are many, far too many to count."

"All with children?"

The man on Gomar's right nodded. "I think there is only one that has no children. It is a training village where we send our men to prepare for battle."

Nodding, Inutashomaru took a deep breath. "Something must have happened for Ongokuki to leave his territory and travel this direction."  
"So what are you saying?" Gomar asked.

"Perhaps going to Ongokuki and telling him to leave this territory is our first step. Defeating Ferdrid is a simple task."

A man on Gomar's left stepped forward. "He has taken almost all of our forces leaving us with no one to fight against him. How do you think this a simple task?"

Inutashomaru frowned angrily. "These men? Are they important to you?"

The man on the left stepped back shaking his head.

Smirking, Inutashomaru nodded. "I will take care of Ferdrid. No one attempts to harm my pup and lives to tell the tale." Inutashomaru suddenly flinched and smacked the small sting on his neck. "How many times must I tell you to stop drinking my blood, Myoga?" He growled, catching the small flea in his hand.

Several of the men stepped forward looking into the youkai's palm.

"Milord, I have come with news from the western province." Myoga jumped around in his palm panicked.

"Oh?"

"It's the cats! They have come from the mainland."

Inutashomaru nodded. "You already informed me of this."

The men surrounding the youkai stared at the flea demon in amazement. "They have massed an army and are preparing battle."

Inutashomaru growled softly. "Explain."

"Against the western province, Milord! They are massing an attack against your lands."

Snarling, Inutashomaru clenched his fist with the Myoga still in it and felt his blood boil. "They were informed that attacking my lands was not in their best interest?"

Myoga's muffled reply reached his ears. "Milord, we sent only the best to tell them to leave. None came back."

Closing his eyes in anger, feeling his youki rise, Inutashomaru growled louder. "Where is Tralaymaru?"

"Overlooking the army, awaiting your orders."

"Go! You know what to tell him."

Myoga swallowed and nodded, jumping out of his hand.

Turning around, Inutashomaru tried to calm his boiling blood. He knew his youki was powerful enough for the men to sense, and his eyes were tinged with red. Opening them, he glanced over his shoulder at Gomar. "When the sun crests the horizon, your village will have nothing more to fear from Ferdrid and Ongokuki."

Gomar swallowed and nodded. The men saw the blood red eyes and blue pupils. The air practically sizzled with rage, and most of the men stepped back in fear. Gomar swallowed nervously, walking up to the youkai. Inutashomaru glanced over at the man, his eyes filled with anger. "I will leave my son here with you. Know this Gomar, if anything happens to him, your life will end."

The man nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

"Tell your men to get back. This ends quickly, and there is only one way for me to accomplish this task."

Gomar nodded, racing back to his men, motioning them with his hands. "Back, back. I don't know what is going to happen."

As the men stepped back, the wind seemed to pick up with intensity. Gomar gasped at the chill of it, and glanced over at the demon standing with his back turned to them. The air swirled around Inutashomaru, and the men gaped as he grew in size, and the air crackled with rage. They blinked as red surrounded the demon, engulfing him completely, and then vanished as quickly as it had come. In the demons place was a large dog, who snarled and leapt over the gates without a second thought.

"What just happened?" One man whispered, his eyes glued to where Inutashomaru had stood.

Gomar shook his head, his eyes wide. He turned around upon hearing his wife's voice and he ran up to her. "What was that commotion?"  
She asked, holding out a flask for him.

Gomar took it and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be here." He uncorked the flask and took a drink.

She nodded, and her eyes fell on the small demon child who now sat on the platform awake. "I'm sure the child is hungry or thirsty. Here." Nokiaru handed him another flask and a basket covered in a small cloth.

Gomar glanced over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "I didn't even notice the boy awake." He took the items his wife handed him and walked over to the child. "My wife brought this for you."

Sesshoumaru looked into the mans eyes warily and blinked. "What is it?"

Gomar smiled gently, and uncovered the basket revealing fresh bread and melted butter. A small dish was filled with warm honey.  
Tilting his head to the side, Sesshoumaru peered at the bread curiously. Reaching out his hand, he touched the crust with his finger, and frowned. Lifting his eyes to the human, Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back and shook his head.

Gomar rolled his eyes smiling. "Water then?" He asked holding out the flask.

Sesshoumaru nodded to that one, and drank deeply, handing the flask back to Gomar once he had finished. Smiling, Gomar turned away from the child and handed his flask of mulled wine out to the few men who still stood by him.

She turned away, but held out her hand to the small youkai who still remained on the wooden platform. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Nurie would love to say good-bye properly."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly; unsure of whether he should go with the woman. He did want to say bye to his newfound friend, but he also wanted to stay where his father put him. Not wanting to anger his father, Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly.

"Gomar can tell your father that you are with me. We can go watch the stars." She smiled gently.

Hesitantly, Sesshoumaru slid off the platform, and walked slowly to her, while glancing over his shoulder at Gomar. The man nodded and smiled leisurely. "I will let your father know."

Sesshoumaru ignored the woman's hand, and walked past her, heading back towards the humans hut. Nokiaru followed a small scowl appearing on her face for a moment, before smoothing over into a kind mask. They arrived at the hut and Nurie sat on the steps in a nightshirt, holding a small stuffed animal, and Sesshoumaru smirked at her. The little girl got to her feet and grinned. "Mama says we are going to go watch the stars. Just like we did with your papa."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and nodded. Nokiaru led the way around the small hut towards the forest behind them, her seemingly to be in a hurry to arrive at their destination. Frowning, Sesshoumaru followed behind the two, glancing over his shoulder to see if his father would appear.

It took them a good while to arrive at a small hilltop, the stars clear as day. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen at the bright sky, and he heard Nurie gasp beside him. "Mama, you have never taken me here before." She whispered.

"I know sweetie. This is where I came when you were taken. I found this to ease my worries." Nokiaru smiled, her eyes drifting to her left, searching for something. "Does your father bring to places like this, little one."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Not little."

Nurie giggled, but seated herself down in the grass, leaning back on her hands. "It's so pretty."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and nodded. Nokiaru still looked at her left, and nodded once, carefully making sure the children didn't notice her movements. Slowly, she walked over to a large tree and waited, leaning up against it casually.

Sesshoumaru still remained standing, and noticed Nurie's mother walk over to a tree, leaning against it, with tension apparent on her face. Frowning, he tilted his head to the side and listened for whatever she was listening to.

What he heard almost caused him to gasp allowed.

---------------------------------------------------

"What is wrong with you?" Nokiaru hissed. "You told me you would take care of the situation."

"Be silent woman." A man hissed back. "I didn't intend for a demon to come across your daughter."

"Well this has to be taken care of now." Nokiaru muttered, her eyes glancing over to where the children were. They both appeared to be watching the stars seemingly ignorant about the conversation.

"It will be. What of the demon child?"

"Take him, I don't care. As long as you kill my daughter, and give her remains to that demon you bribed for money." Nokiaru turned her head slightly. "That demon child should bring quite the profit as well."

The man huffed. "Have you taken care of your husband?"

The woman smiled. "The poison should begin to affect his judgment soon."

"Good. The demon?"

"He is your problem. As far as I'm concerned, just take care of those annoying brats, and give me my share of the profit. Once that is finished, then I will marry you."

"Good, at least you haven't gone back on your deal then." The man chuckled softly. "Call the brats over here, so I can get a jump on them. The less noise they make, the better."

"Very well." Nokiaru smiled, and pushed away from the tree. "Nurie." She called.

The little girl turned her head and saw her mother and she waved. "You should see the stars over here you two. They are incredible."

Sesshoumaru blinked, and felt his heart beat rise. As Nurie stood, he reached out his hand and gripped her shoulder in a tight warning. The little girl looked at him curiously.

"Something is wrong." He whispered.

"Huh?" Nurie asked, frowning.

"There is someone else there." Sesshoumaru snarled low.

----------------------------------------

"Damn it." The man behind the tree hissed. "Get them over here woman."

Nokiaru nodded. Walking over to them, she glanced down at the two children, and saw Sesshoumaru's hand gripping Nurie's shoulder tightly. "Will you please release my daughter? What's wrong?"

Nurie looked at her mom and shrugged. "Sessy says there is someone else there." She pointed towards the tree.

"Nonsense." She picked up her daughter and began walking towards the tree, and sat down leaning up against it. "Look, now see, the stars are even clearer here."

Nurie nodded, cuddling up in her mother's lap. "Sessy, you should come see."

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly, and began backing away from the tree. There was no way he had been mistaken. He had heard another voice, filled with malice and contempt. Where had he heard that voice before? Backing up even more, he about faced and raced down the hill towards the village.

Nokiaru growled. "Damn it! Take her!" She yelled, throwing her daughter to the man who suddenly materialized in the girls view.

Nurie gasped and struggled. "Mama!" She cried.

Nokiaru ran after the small demon, trying desperately to catch the incredibly fast boy. Another man appeared in front of Sesshoumaru and he skidded to a halt. Ducking avoiding a swing at his head, Sesshoumaru cried out. Something connected with the back of his head, causing stars to burst through his vision. Spinning around, he was tackled, and his head cracked into the earth hard, knocking him out cold.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Fury Before the Storm**

He woke to the feeling of floating. Moaning against the sharp throb in his head, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at the face of the one who carried him. Yelping, panicked, the small inuyoukai took in the heavily bearded face and shoved forcefully against the strong arms. The man cried out as the boy fell to the ground and rolled away from his abductor.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quickly and growled low in his throat, trying to sound menacing. A few men stepped up with their swords drawn and inched towards the small youkai. Curling his lips back from his teeth, Sesshoumaru let out a loud snarl, which stopped the men in their tracks.

Backing away from the men, Sesshoumaru spun around and raced into the thick woods they were in. Even though he was small there would be no way for these men to keep up with his youkai speed, and Sesshoumaru jumped over a log, barely touching the bark as he flew into the air, higher to the sky. Glancing down, he twisted in mid air, and landed on the branch high above the path the men would be racing down.

Where was his father? Did he know where he was? That he was abducted? Turning his gaze to the opening in the branches, Sesshoumaru saw no signs of settlements, and he silently wondered how long he had been out cold. Frowning, Sesshoumaru realized that for now he was on his own. A shout brought his attention to the ground, and he snarled in fear as the men pointed up at him.

Turning on the branch, Sesshoumaru jumped off the tree and flew into the neighboring one. Swinging from branch to branch, the inuyoukai found he was definitely getting ahead of the men, and he hopped onto the next branch. He needed to get away from these humans, and find his father. Biting his lip, Sesshoumaru tried to remember what his father told him about survival in the wilderness. Lifting his nose to the air, Sesshoumaru sniffed, trying to detect his father's scent. There was no trace of it.

He knew he didn't have the same sensitive nose as his father, but shouldn't he at least be able to smell something if he were close enough? Sesshoumaru knew then that he was very far away from his father, and he whimpered softly, on that thought. Blinking back his panicked tears, Sesshoumaru knew he was alone.

Shouts from a ways away brought Sesshoumaru's attention to his current situation. He needed to get moving again. Without knowing which direction was the best, Sesshoumaru twisted on his branch and jumped to the ground, knowing he would have more luck on solid ground. Sniffing the air again, Sesshoumaru raced away from the salty sweat smell of the men who pursued him.

As he raced through the bush, Sesshoumaru remembered the ability he had, and he lifted his hand to his face. It looked as normal as it always did and he frowned at it, annoyed. Maybe he could only call upon his green stuff when he was face to face with danger. Shaking his head frightened, there was no way he was going to wait for those men to appear so he could try his ability out. Not without his father near in any case.

------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong, he could tell instantly when the army of Ferdrid swarmed at him in mass attacks. He had grown weary against the swarm in his true form and resorted to fighting in his usual body. Having taken out hundreds of soldiers when he had been in dog form, Inutashomaru found the men to be quite pathetic and changed himself. Swinging his sword, he bellowed for his Tessaiga to come to life. The sword felt his urgency, and burst into flames sending its power right for the new swarm of men. Swinging his sword in a wide arch, Inutashomaru took out several men who attempted to take him by surprise from behind.

He was finding this to be more irritating then he had first anticipated and he snarled in anger, taking out several other men who charged him. A wave of panic reached him and he turned his head towards the village when the feeling almost brought him to his knees. His keen hearing didn't catch any cries or yells of distress, but the overwhelming sense washed over him in a wave.

A sharp crack to his head caused him to gasp, and he growled swinging his sword to the source. Stumbling slightly, Inutashomaru swiped with his claws at the next human that charged him. Crying out with fury, the Inuyoukai dodged a swing to his torso, and swiped again with his claws, sending the men back. There were too many of them. As simple as the battle would be to win, the men were charging him too quickly for him to build up Tessaiga enough to send its power at the annoying men. Not to mention the fact that him being in his true form for so long had worn him out drastically. There was the other feeling that entered him. That intense feeling of panic and fear, and it had distracted him enough to receive a rather sharp blow to the head. Now slightly shaken from the tiny injury, Inutashomaru knew instantly that he had to retreat.

Regardless of how good in battle he was, there was no way for him to defeat them alone. He needed backup, but there was no one else around with the power to aid him. Snarling, Inutashomaru jumped into the air and felt something attach itself to his ankle and he felt himself plummeting to the earth quickly. Gasping, the Inuyoukai grunted as his body impacted with the earth. Jumping to his feet, he spun around slashing frantically with his claws, driving the men back.

He needed to do something, and fast. Shaking his head against the lightheadedness, Inutashomaru leaned back as a sword swung at his face, and the tip barely missed the point of his nose. Feeling his eyes widen at the close call, he slashed at the man who hefted his sword again for another swing. Blowing air out of his mouth, Inutashomaru knew he was too close to the sword to dodge that swing, and he made a fist and blocked the weapon.

Instant pain entered his arm, and he felt the skin break against the rather crude looking blade. Grinding his teeth to hold in the cry that threatened to escape, Inutashomaru slashed his claws at the man and felt satisfaction when they slipped easily through the mans gut, spilling the contents onto the ground.

Spinning around, he gasped when an arrow embedded into his shoulder, and he stumbled back against the missile. Snarling with renewed rage, he lifted his hand and tore the arrow from his shoulder, and charged the man holding the bow. Inutashomaru saw the man's eyes widen and he grinned menacingly when he cut him down. Jumping over the now dead man, the Inuyoukai tried once again to retreat, but found another rope attach itself to his foot and pull him back down into the swarm of men preparing to jump on him.

Landing with a grunt, Inutashomaru felt several men pounce on him and he growled throwing them back while on his knees. Stumbling to his feet, he narrowed his eyes into slits and hefted Tessaiga. This was useless. Crouched low to the ground, Inutashomaru hissed as his shoulder throbbed from its deep wound.

"You're in my way!" He snarled. Throwing back another man who jumped on him, Inutashomaru swung his sword and cut the man in half.

Raising Tessaiga, Inutashomaru gasped when a rope attached itself to his sword hand, and the sword was yanked out of his grasp. Growling, he pulled against the rope, successfully pulling the man towards him, and he slashed with his free hand. Grinning, Inutashomaru nodded with satisfaction when the man fell to the ground in a heap. Something sharp slid into his back and he grunted at the sting. Twisting around, Inutashomaru lifted his wrist, causing the rope, which was still attached to it to fly into the air and he wrapped the end around the man's neck. Pulling his arm back in a rage, the rope tightened and Inutashomaru yanked his arm downwards, successfully snapping the human's neck.

He needed to get out of there. There were too many men. Diving to the ground, Inutashomaru rolled to his feet, snatching Tessaiga from the ground, and he spun towards the woods, hoping to outrun them long enough to either call upon Tessaiga's power, or to at least gain some speed to get out of harms way. At this rate he would be slaughtered.

Smirking against some small miracle, he was glad they didn't have a priest there to purify his youki. Sheathing his sword, Inutashomaru jumped up into the trees and finally escaped the massive army at least for a time. Perched on the tree branch, Inutashomaru glanced at his shoulder and snorted at the seeping wound. "Blasted humans!" He snarled. Taking a deep breath, he sniffed the air. There was a stream nearby. Nodding, he jumped towards it and landed in the tiny clearing, and stared around him.

Satisfied that he was alone, he shrugged out of his armor, and pulled his haori back from his shoulder to inspect the wound. In his fury, he had ripped the arrow out so hard that he had torn his flesh and muscle tissue. Kneeling beside the stream, he scooped up the water and washed his wound quickly, knowing that all he wanted now was to return to the village and retrieve his son.

Sucking in his breath quickly, he lifted his head and stared behind him for a moment as his senses cleared. Was that the panicked feeling he had felt earlier? Was his son in danger? Standing, Inutashomaru felt new energy fill him as the thought of his son being in danger filled his every vein. Gritting his teeth, Inutashomaru ignored the dull throbbing of his wounds, and placed his armor back in its rightful place, darting out of the clearing in renewed strength.

It didn't take him long to enter the village, but what he saw caused him to freeze in place for the space of a breath. His mouth fell open at the scattering of bodies, and he felt fury fill his soul. It wasn't only fury that caused him to race forward, but fear as well when he knelt beside Gomar. There was no sign of his son.

Swallowing, Inutashomaru rolled the man over, and turned his eyes slightly at the contorted features of the dead man. White foam dripped from Gomar's mouth and Inutashomaru snatched his hand back. '_Poison_.' Frowning, he glanced around him, searching for his son, but sniffing the air instead, he stood and followed his son's scent. It led back towards the small hut. Once at the hut, Inutashomaru stopped and looked around the area. His pup's scent led away from the house, and he followed it towards a hill that stood several hundred feet away.

Pushing the uneasy feeling aside, he climbed the hill and looked around, knowing his son had been here. Glancing towards the lone tree on the hill, he felt his breath catch in his throat at the still form of Gomar's wife. He then turned his head to the bottom of the hill when his son's scent wafted over to him. He smelled his pup's blood. Biting back a cry of rage, Inutashomaru ran to the spot where his son's blood soaked the earth. Fear filled him and the possibility of his pup's death over came all sense of reason. His chest tightened and he felt his youki build to an intensity that he had never experienced before.

"What have I done?" Inutashomaru whispered into the night. Shaking his head, he followed his pup's scent, deep into the woods on the left. He knew his youki was filled with fury, so there was no need for his concern over youkai attacking him. With the rage and power emanating from him, they would stay away. Inutashomaru needed backup however, and he smirked following the smell of Ferdrid, and his boy. Where he would find one, he would find the other.

Sniffing the air, he turned towards an unfamiliar scent, and gritted his teeth as he came to a lake. There at the edge of the lake stood a fox youkai. Frowning, he silently watched as this demon kicked a rock into the lake, but turned when he sensed another presence.

Both stood there surveying the other, and finally the fox grinned casually. "What brings an Inuyoukai to these parts?"

"I might ask you the same question." Inutashomaru clenched his teeth.

The fox nodded, and remained still feeling the intense rage flowing out of the one standing before him. "Something has angered you, what are your intensions with me?" Knowing he was out powered against the Inu, the fox bowed his head in subjugation.

"Have you seen anything unusual in these parts?"

"Not seen, but felt." The fox youkai frowned. "Earlier. Perhaps an hour ago."

"Explain."

Immediately, the fox knew he was dealing with a lord. A lord who was fast becoming a great one. Opening his mouth, the fox took a step back, but froze at the soft growl that reached his ears. "Human scents filled the area, only an hour ago. What was a bit strange was the smell of youkai with them. Now that I see you, it was the scent you carry."

"Hnn." Inutashomaru nodded. "What is your name?"

"Marioshi."

"Inu Taisho."

"Ruler of the western lands." The fox closed his eyes, fear filling his being. "I have heard of you." Marioshi gulped.

"Is this your area of living?"

"No, I only come here to impress a small female, but she fluffs me off. Are you in need of treatment?" Marioshi asked, nodding to the blood on his shoulder.

"Not necessary." Inutashomaru frowned. "Are you alone?"

The fox nodded, a bit hesitantly.

"I am in need of assistance. I sense power in you. Something I have need of."

Marioshi nodded and stepped forward. "I have nothing better to do. Judging by your state, these humans took something that belongs to you."

"Oh?"

Marioshi tilted his head. "If this is against those men, then you may need more help."

"Not necessary." Inutashomaru grunted. This was already below him having to ask for help.

"I disagree. You are injured, and I am nowhere near as powerful as you. I won't be able to hold them off should you fall."

Narrowing his eyes, Inutashomaru waited. He was being praised, and complimented which took him by surprise. "There is no reason for me to fall."

"Perhaps not. But I believe a friend of mine would be a great help in this."

"Oh?"

"He is a bat youkai. I think he would be a good asset for you." Marioshi stated, rubbing his chin in thought. "He can fly in and is silent."

Inutashomaru nodded, and turned away, once again following the scent of his pup. Behind him, he heard Marioshi.

"So what did those human's take from you?" The youkai asked trying to keep stride with the much taller Inu.

"My son."

Marioshi blinked, his mouth falling open briefly before closing it with an audible click. "So I'm assuming that there won't be much left of these men, once we're finished with them?"

"You are correct in your assumption. You may have any of those disgusting men, one is mine!"

"The one who took your boy?" Marioshi nodded in understanding. "If I had any kits, I would probably be the same. I would like to sire a boy to be my heir, but this female is not cooperating with my plans."

"Your plans?" Inutashomaru smirked. "You are but a child yourself, Marioshi. There are many years left to sire an heir."

Marioshi snickered. "True. I think I would like to call him Shippo."

Inutashomaru glanced at the fox youkai curiously for a moment, remembering his anxiousness at being a father. Shaking his head, he lifted his head to the sky for a moment, stopping on the path.

Marioshi stopped as well, and grinned. "I was hoping he would detect my movement."

"Who?" Inutashomaru asked, feeling a youkai approach. The fox and this new youkai were hand in hand with power, and he waited while a large shadow flew overhead.

"Tsukuyomaru." Marioshi waved his hand towards the shadow.

"Friend of yours?" Inutashomaru was baffled for a moment, wondering how a bat and fox youkai became friends.

The shadow descended on them, and great wings folded before the youkai turned around. "Marioshi, I see you have once again found someone to follow."

The fox hesitated before nodding hesitantly. "I do have a habit of that, don't I?" The fox shook his head and grinned. "This is Inu Taisho. I have agreed to help him retrieve his son from humans."

The bat tilted his head for a moment. "Tsukuyomaru." He introduced himself.

Inutashomaru nodded in greeting.

"You are a Daiyoukai." Tsukuyomaru walked over, peering at the dog youkai before him.

Inutashomaru blinked, and shook his head. "I am not."

The fox and bat glanced at one another for a moment, before turning their heads to Inutashomaru. "Indeed. I flew over a group of men not too far from here. I didn't sense any youki however."

Marioshi gasped. "I smelt a youkai with them a couple of hours ago."

Inutashomaru felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Closing his eyes at this news, he turned his head in the direction Tsukuyomaru had flown from. "Were there a lot of humans?"

Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "Ten, maybe twenty."

Nodding, the Inuyoukai continued to walk towards the human's stench, and found what the bat had said was true. His son's scent was still in the air, but it was faint. Irritation filled him. Where was his pup? Had he escaped? Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed searching for signs of his son's passage. Blinking, he smelt the human girl's blood in the air and he snarled low in his throat, which caused the two youkai behind them to freeze their conversation in mid sentence.

Rolling his shoulder, trying to ease the ache, he turned his head to the two behind him. "Tsukuyomaru?"

The bat nodded. "Yes?"

"There is a girl amongst those men who I would like back in my company, would you seek her out?"

"She is important to you?"

"No. However I will not allow those men to harm her."

Tsukuyomaru nodded, and jumped into the air, his wings expanding silently, and in a moment he was out of sight behind the tree's canopy. Inutashomaru turned his head and sniffed the air again, trying to find where his son had gone, but his pup's scent was everywhere.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" Inutashomaru whispered softly. Guilt filled him and he closed his eyes, glad to know that his son was away from those men.

Marioshi turned on the path and also sniffed the air, catching the scent of something. "There are men approaching from behind."

Inutashomaru frowned and nodded.

The aura around the fox youkai grew, and Inutashomaru smirked. "Not very fond of them, are you?"

"Men killed my kin. Only after their pelts." Marioshi grunted.

Inutashomaru waved. "Help yourself. The one I want isn't among them."

In a flash the fox was gone, leaving Inutashomaru alone once again. Turning away, he continued following his nose. He needed to find his pup. Then he would take care of Ferdrid. Grinning, Inutashomaru fingered Tessaiga, and felt its answering pulse through his fingertips. Ferdrid would not see the light of day, he would make sure of that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: A Night Alone**

Sesshoumaru gulped for air, finally coming to rest beside a river. Lifting his hands, he saw scratches and little cuts on them, with traces of blood seeping through the tiny wounds and he frowned. Lifting his hand to his mouth he licked the blood clean, and did the same with his other hand. Glancing around him, he lifted his nose to the air, as he had seen his father do so many times before, and sniffed for danger.

Snorting through his nose, he wondered where his father was. Usually he would have picked up his scent and had found him by now. Sesshoumaru was terrified at being alone. He was so used to his father's presence, being so close that now without him, he was uncertain as to what to do. The small youkai felt vulnerable, lost, tired and alone. Grunting, Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked into the water, staring at his reflection. Swiping at the water, he growled at the panic stricken face that seemed to mock him.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru shuddered and stood up from the water. Once again he knew he had to get moving, because those men would still be searching for him, wouldn't they? Quickly jumping onto a rock in the river, Sesshoumaru's feet slipped a bit on the wet surface and he quickly caught his balance. Staring down at his feet, he jumped onto the next one, until he was safely across the river, peering back towards the way he had fled.

Taking a deep breath, he raced carelessly into the woods, and stumbled several times over sticks and rocks that were hidden on the path. The night hid all the dangers, and Sesshoumaru whimpered to himself, feeling tears fill his eyes. Racing aimlessly through the darkened woods, Sesshoumaru felt a stick seemingly reach out and snap against his face, and he yelped in fear. Thinking it was an enemy; he slashed out with his tiny claws, and slapped the branch back.

Turning away from the branches that now seemed to jump out at him, Sesshoumaru felt panic take over all reason, and he raced off the path into the thicker part of the woods. His tears fell freely now, blinding him too much to see where he was running, and Sesshoumaru felt his adrenaline flow through him with renewed urgency. Wiping away his tears, Sesshoumaru yelped when his foot caught on a branch and he fell face first into the leaves, branches and dirt. Rolling down a slight incline, Sesshoumaru came to a stop, and he whimpered sitting up.

Holding his knee in pain, Sesshoumaru saw the torn blue material and the dark black that seeped through the gaping hole. Blinking, he realized that it wasn't black, but in fact red. Biting his lip at his carelessness, he lifted his head trying to force his eyes to pierce the darkness of the woods. He wanted father. Whimpering and curling into a tight ball, Sesshoumaru let the tears fall.

---------------------------

It was several hours later when Sesshoumaru lifted his head, still whimpering softly, but he realized that he was still alone. Taking a deep breath, he thought quickly that maybe his father wasn't coming to get him. Had his father finally given up? Was his father still alive? Sitting up and furiously wiping the tears off his face, the small youkai stood and winced at the pain that shot through his leg.

Looking down at it, he limped deeper into the woods, searching for some source of water to clean up the mess he had made. There was no one else to clean it for him, so that left it as his task. Gulping back the whimpers that threatened to escape his mouth, he knew he had to be brave. If in fact he were alone now, he would have to learn to do things by himself. Who else would if he didn't?

Sniffing out the water easily, Sesshoumaru pushed aside the bushes, and peered at the many rocks and broken trees. Glancing left and right, he limped out of the dense woods, and towards the rushing water. Lowering himself to the rocky edge, Sesshoumaru lifted his pants, and stared at the horrid black and blue bruise that formed several inches all around his kneecap. Gritting his teeth, he stared at the bright red laceration on his knee and the seeping clear liquid that dripped out of the wound. Closing his eyes and lowering his leg into the water, Sesshoumaru bit back the yelp that rose in his throat.

Biting his lip hard, Sesshoumaru felt his teeth pierce his lower lip and blood enter his mouth. Clenching his eyes tightly closed, the small Inu eased the injury into the cold water and sighed after a few moments when the cooling liquid came into contact with his cut. Leaning back on his hands, Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and he fell back onto the rocks, allowing his cut to soak up as much of the cooling water as possible.

A loud hoot from nearby made him sit up quickly, his eyes darting around him. Blinking and cursing himself for being so afraid, he wondered what his father would think of his unyoukai behavior. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru lifted his leg out of the water, and wrapped his arms around both legs, hugging them tightly. Licking his lips that were now slightly swollen from his biting them, the small youkai tried to think of what to do.

He would never be able to find his way to the western lands, he had no idea which way to even begin the journey. Sesshoumaru sighed and rested his chin on his knees, trying to think of what to do. If his father were still alive, he would come and find him, wouldn't he? How long would he have to wait to find out? A day? Two? Frowning, Sesshoumaru didn't want to be alone, but snarling, he was. There was nothing he could do about it, or do anything to change the fact that he was indeed alone, so what was he worrying about?

Sesshoumaru would have to get used to the idea of being alone, if his father had died. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes, Sesshoumaru stood up and limped over to a tall tree that sat beside the river. Lifting his eyes to its high branches, Sesshoumaru sighed again and climbed up the trunk and crawling onto the thick branch that hung over the water. Resting on his stomach, the youkai pup let his arms and legs dangle over the furiously rushing water, and he watched the waves crash against the bank.

Pulling his left arm up, he rearranged the fur his father gave him, placing it onto the rough bark, and rested his cheek against the soft material. His father's scent still lingered on the fur, and Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, memorizing the smell. Closing his eyes, the Inu drifted off into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------------

He wasn't sure how long it was that he had been sleeping, but he awoke to the feeling of swaying, and his eyes opened quickly. Blinking rapidly, he blew out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was still in the tree. The wind had picked up, blowing his hair over his shoulders and into his face, and he growled at it. Lifting his hand, he tore the tie out of his topknot and threw the leather into the river below.

Closing his eyes the frustration grew, his hair blew in every direction, and he grumbled, deciding it would be better to get out of the tree, before he found himself plummeting to an unwelcomed bath. Inching backwards on the branch, Sesshoumaru's hands slipped on his fur, and he yelped when it slid off the branch. Shooting his hand forward, he grabbed it before it slipped off entirely, and he gripped the fur and the branch in a death grip.

Calming his heart, he slid backwards again, and slipped down the tree quickly. Once on the ground, he turned to face the river again and saw no way across it, so shrugging his shoulders, he spun around and began walking away. He was jolted to a stop suddenly and he frowned looking over his shoulder. His fur was stuck on one of the low hanging branches, and he pursed his lips.

Pulling on his fur, it wouldn't budge, and he let loose a snarl warning the tree to release his pelt. Without warning, the branch snapped, causing his fur to fly towards him, and his pulling momentum brought him crashing to the ground in a heap. Growling, Sesshoumaru pushed his fur off him and jumped at the tree. Swiping his right arm at the bark, he watched stunned as his hand grew green and the said bark melted into a molten mass, dripping to the ground with a hiss.

Tilting his head to the side, Sesshoumaru glanced at the green puddle at his feet, and then back at the nice little hole that was forming from his _'green stuff'_. Smiling triumphantly, Sesshoumaru snorted at the tree, and spun around with his nose held high. Picking up his pelt, Sesshoumaru carried it in both arms protectively, away from the tree that tried to take his prize.

He wasn't able to get far however when he feet tangled in his fur, and he stumbled to the ground. Glaring at his pelt that he had rescued from the evil tree, he decided to place it around his shoulders, until he could figure out a better spot for it. He snorted, thinking if it didn't want to cooperate with him, the river was another option. Nodding in satisfaction that his fur was now placed safely around his shoulders, Sesshoumaru once again headed towards the forest, and he slipped into it.

Glancing around him, he frowned at the blackness. He liked the river better because it allowed the moon to shine its light, and he glanced back towards it uncertainly. The tree was still there. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the path walking away from the river. There was no way he was going to allow the tree a second chance to snag his fur. Lifting his hand to his face, he wondered what it was that made his hand turn green.

As he thought about it, his right hand flashed, and he gasped, stopping on the path. His claws seemed to be dripping with the _'green stuff'_. Grunting, he realized that calling this his '_green stuff'_ wouldn't do, so continuing walking again; he tried to think up names for his ability.

Many names came to his mind, but none of them sounded threatening, or even powerful, so giving up for the time being, Sesshoumaru dropped his hand and sniffed the air. He had walked for a long time before he realized that the sun was coming up slowly, casting everything in an orange hue. His father still hadn't come for him. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru knew that there would be only one reason for his father not to retrieve him, and he angrily brushed the tears out of his eyes. Feeling truly alone, Sesshoumaru bowed his head.

The wind brought a scent to him, and he flinched. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he smelled those humans, and smirking to himself, he decided to sneak up on them. Freezing however, he wondered if they would detect his presence. Thinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru recalled all the stealth training his mentor had given him, plus all the ones his father had trained him with. Taking a deep breath, the small youkai pounced into the bushes on the side of the path, and crawled on all fours towards the mortal's scents.

Lifting his nose to the air, he judged their direction and the winds. Knowing he was downwind, they wouldn't be able to smell him. Furrowing his brows, he wondered curiously if their noses were sharp enough to smell danger. Hissing to himself, he thought that was ridiculous.

"How stupid. They have no sense of smell." Inching forward again on all fours, Sesshoumaru quickly came across them, and blinked. They weren't men. It was those females that human men seemed to drool over. Shaking his head in disappointment, he sat down, crossing his arms and legs huffing.

The women were laughing and talking amongst themselves, and it was rather loud to Sesshoumaru's ears. Uncrossing his arms, he lifted his hands and placed them over his ears, blocking out the annoying noises. A small smile came to his lips then. He was a youkai, wasn't he? Wondering if they would cry in terror if he jumped out at them, he smirked. Crouching, Sesshoumaru waited until they had turned their backs, scrubbing something in a small pool, before gritting his teeth, preparing to take them by surprise.

Narrowing his eyes and allowing a small growl to rise into his throat, he bared his teeth. Releasing a loud growl, he pounced, causing the women to freeze and spin around frightened. To Sesshoumaru's horror, they didn't run. To make matters worse they didn't even cry out in fear. They just stood there staring at him confused and bewildered.

Blinking, he snarled. "I'm a youkai. You're supposed run." He snapped.

One of the women glanced at the others, and then stepped forward slowly. "You sure don't look like a youkai." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart lift into his throat as she continued to walk towards him. Completely taken aback, he backed away slowly, still on all fours. Blinking rapidly, trying to force his mind to actually work and come up with a plan, the small Inu backed into a tree. Thinking it was the same tree from the river, following him to take his pelt, Sesshoumaru spun around and slashed at it.

"What on earth are you doing?" The woman asked, seeing him slashing at the tree.

Sesshoumaru spun around and stared at her, planting his hands on the bark. "Stay back." He warned, snarling loudly.

"Feisty little one aren't you?" The human smiled gently, causing Sesshoumaru even more confusion. Were they not afraid of him at all? Shaking his head, he knew this was not good. This would not do at all.

Narrowing his eyes again, he let loose a loud and impressive growl that stopped the woman in her steps. This time she actually took a step back, but rather then staring at his face, which he hoped had looked frightening; she was staring at his right hand.

Without moving his head, the small youkai's eyes trailed to his hand, and he grinned as the '_green stuff'_ made its appearance once again. Grinning, Sesshoumaru jumped at her, swiping the air with his hand, and she backed away quickly. Holding his hand out in front of his face, Sesshoumaru released another growl, and she backed away again.

Without even thinking, he jumped forward again and snarled. "_Dokkasou_." He stopped abruptly however, and gave a startled look around him. Where had that come from? '_Toxic poison claw?_' Giving a yelp, Sesshoumaru darted into the woods horrified. Well that had backfired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Plots Thicken**

The sounds of screams reached his ears, and he smirked. Glancing over his shoulder, he searched for signs of Marioshi who was currently on the hunt for the human's that were stupid enough to think they could surround youkai. Turning his head forward once again, Inutashomaru darted forward racing through the brush quickly. Breaking through the bushes he came across Tsukuyomaru standing over a cowering man. Behind him, held at knifepoint was Nurie, who whimpered in fear at the appearance of the bat youkai, but also at the cold steel that pressed hard against her neck drawing blood.

The stench of her blood washed over to the Inu youkai and Inutashomaru scowled. Tsukuyomaru frowned at the man at his feet, and pressed his foot against the chest, knocking the human onto his back. Turning his head slightly, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Inutashomaru walk slowly towards the man with the knife. Tilting his head, the bat knew that Inu were ruthless in battle, but he was somewhat curious as to the extent of this growing Diayoukai's power, and he raised a single brow at the look of indifference on Inu Taisho's face. From what he had heard, the Inu protected their young with their lives, and any threat was something they would quench quickly. His father had told him that the Inu youkai seldom bred, and them having pups were rare, so coming across one with a pup was intriguing to him. Silently waiting, Tsukuyomaru hissed when the man under his foot shifted, and he pressed harder, stilling the man's movement immediately.

His eyes never moving from the Inu, he felt the youki around Inu Taisho grow to an immense amount of power, and he felt the skin on his arms crawl. Shivering slightly, the bat watched as the youkai approached the man, never once showing a sign of his growing anger. The eyes of the Inu flashed red and swallowing his uneasiness, Tsukuyomaru watched as Inu Taisho stopped within a foot of the human holding the girl hostage.

'_All this for a human girl?_' Tsukuyomaru thought silently. '_I would hate to see the human who has his pup._'

"Release the girl." Inutashomaru snarled softly.

The human backed up against the tree behind him and pressed the knife harder against the girl's throat, and she whimpered in growing fear.

"I will not repeat myself, human." Inutashomaru felt his control breaking at the line of blood on Nurie's neck.

The man lifted the knife and it flashed briefly before lowering once again, intending to take the girl's life. Faster then the human eye could follow, Inutashomaru had the man by the neck, holding him up squeezing firmly. The human blinked for a moment before the situation dawned on him that his life was in grave danger.

"Nurie." Inutashomaru said calmly.

"Yes?" The little girl whispered, holding her throat.

"Go over to the other, behind me." He commanded gently.

"Yes." She got to her feet, her hand still holding her throat, trying to hold the blood in, and she limped over to the bat youkai who she assumed was a friend of Sesshy's father's.

Not moving his eyes from the human held firmly in his grip, Inutashomaru waited until her soft steps ceased, and then he allowed his eyes to flare red again in his rage. "Where is my son?" He snarled low.

"H-he…" The man coughed against the strong hold on his neck. "Es…caped."

Narrowing his eyes, Inutashomaru searched for signs of misleading, and found none. Relief filled his every vein although his face showed no sign of this, and remained in the emotionless mask. "Now die." Twisting his hand slightly, the man's neck snapped effortlessly, and the Inu dropped him to the ground.

Nurie had missed the whole incident; she was looking up curiously at the bat youkai who looked strong in her eyes. A little afraid, she knelt beside him and caught his look of amusement.

Tsukuyomaru was amused as the girl knelt beside him. Moving his eyes to Inutashomaru the bat waited while he dusted his hands off nonchalantly, and then turned around looking at him giving the bat permission to end the other man's life.

Shrugging his shoulders, he bent down gripping the man in his grasp. Unfolding his wings, Tsukuyomaru lifted himself above the canopy with the man held firmly in his grip. He hated humans sometimes, but certainly not as much as his long time friend Marioshi, or the Inu youkai below. Grinning as the man struggled in his arms, Tsukuyomaru lifted the man and felt the fear wash over him. The only reason why he had taken flight was to keep the brutal killing away from the small innocent girl below. Breaking the man's back effortlessly, he threw him a good distance away, and watched as the man fell back to the earth as gravity always commanded.

Allowing himself to fall back to the earth himself, Tsukuyomaru felt his feet make contact, and he folded his wings once again. Nurie had a look of astonishment on her face as he turned around.

"You can fly." She exclaimed excitedly.

Trying to mask the look of amusement from his face he was unsuccessful and he found himself smiling broadly. "Indeed I can." He grinned.

Nurie got to her feet and raced over to Inutashomaru flinging her arms around his legs. To say he was startled would have been an understatement. Blinking at the small child who held him desperately, he softened his gaze, lowering himself to her level.

"I was so scared." She sobbed.

Nodding, Inutashomaru patted the girl's shoulder. "Let me look at your wound."

Nurie stepped back and lifted her head, showing her neck without any signs of fear.

Fingering the cut, he concluded that it was non-life threatening, and peered once again into her brown eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly, knowing that Tsukuyomaru had approached kneeling beside them both.

"My mama took me and Sessy to watch the stars. Sessy said there was someone talking to my mama, but I didn't see that person until after. Mama gave me to the man and I was so scared. Sessy ran away, he's really fast. But mama caught him and hurt him real bad. Mama and another person who was there started kicking Sessy, I cried for them to leave him alone. He wasn't moving, and they started kicking him harder." Nurie broke into fresh tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Inutashomaru felt his blood boil at the news. "Sesshoumaru was unconscious?"

Nurie nodded, wiping her eyes on her shirtsleeve. "They were still kicking him and kicking him, then they dragged him back up to where I was. Mama and the man who had me started arguing and the other man who had Sessy killed my mommy." She cried.

Nodding, Inutashomaru swallowed. "I'm sorry about your mother, Nurie."

Tsukuyomaru placed his hand on the girl's back. "You had to witness this gruesome incident? How cruel." He whispered.

Nurie moved her eyes to his and she nodded rubbing her eyes again. She felt a soft cloth on her face and she blinked as the bat wiped her face with his kimono sleeve. "I'm Nurie." She whispered.

Tsukuyomaru smiled and nodded. "My name in Tsukuyomaru."

"Tsukinomar?" She stumbled over his name.

"You can call me Tusi if that is easier."

Inutashomaru blinked for a moment realizing that the bat youkai had just given the girl his birth name. The birth name was one that most youkai kept in their hearts, the name hardly uttered unless by the family or a mate. He was rather surprised that the youkai would utter the name out loud in his presence no less.

Inutashomaru saw the girl nod in acceptance, and he turned around as the scent of the other approached. "Marioshi is coming." He stated matter of factly.

Tsukuyomaru nodded, standing up also. Wrinkling his nose, the bat youkai lifted his sleeve to his nose. His nose was surely not as sensitive as the Inu's, but the stench was outrageous. "Disgusting." He uttered.

Inutashomaru chuckled nodding his head in agreement. Marioshi exited the trees, trying to wipe the blood off his kimono, and fur, his own nose wrinkled in disgust.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head, taking in the fox youkai's disheveled figure. "Marioshi, have you not learned yet that it is rather unbecoming to play with your prey?"

The fox snorted. "I need a bath!" The fox groaned.

"Who is he?" The little girl's worried voice asked, behind both youkai.

Marioshi glanced up and tilted his head at the small voice. "Either your legs are talking, or you found the human girl."

Inutashomaru blinked in amusement. So the fox was jovial was he? Shaking his head, the Inu youkai moved away from the girl allowing her to be in view.

Tsukuyomaru laughed. "Marioshi, may I present Nurie?" He waved at her small dark head, and the fox bowed low.

"Rather cute aren't you." Marioshi grinned.

Nurie blushed at that.

"You and your womanizing." Tsukuyomaru sighed heavily. "No wonder that little kit refuses your advances."

"Hey now. That's low." Marioshi grumbled.

Inutashomaru turned away from the two, and sniffed the air for signs of his son's scent, and found no traces of it. The human stench was too strong and he growled low. Nurie turned around immediately and stared at him. "Are you angry?"

Inutashomaru twitched at the simple statement, and he looked down at her for a moment before nodding his head. "I need to find Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi had approached his side and waited. "We will help you search." They said in unison.

Inutashomaru furrowed his brow, before looking at them curiously. "Why would you wish to help in this matter? I only needed your assistance with those pathetic humans."

Tsukuyomaru smiled gently. "We will find him faster if we search together."

Marioshi nodded. "Besides we have nothing better to do at the moment." Glancing down at himself he gave a resigned sigh knowing his bath would have to wait. "What will we do with the girl?"

Inutashomaru stared off into space for a moment, before swooping down and scooping the girl in his arms. "Come." There was no way he was going to leave her alone, and he needed to find her another home, seeing as both her parents were dead. "Nurie, do you have any relatives who could look after you?"

"Just mommy and daddy." She whispered. "Where is my papa?"

Inutashomaru sighed. "He's dead, child." He stated not wanting to sugar coat anything.

Nurie swallowed at that statement, and nodded slowly and sadly, burying her head in his shoulder. Holding her in one arm, he exited the clearing, searching with all his senses. His nose trying to pick up his son's scent, his eyes looking for signs of his son's steps, and his hearing listening for any sound his son made. He was so lost in his senses that for a few hours he lost track of where he was and who was in his company.

Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru remained silent, following behind the Inu youkai one out of respect for his station, and two to remain out of his way so he would be undisturbed in his search. Marioshi finally leaned over and whispered. "Do you think you could search overhead? Perhaps you might catch signs of his kit's progress."

"A kit is a fox babe, you half wit. An Inu and bat are a pup."

Marioshi realized his slip and smirked nodding. "I knew that, just testing you is all."

"Right." Tsukuyomaru unfolded his wings and jumped into the air, hovering a moment before climbing above the canopy.

Marioshi shook his head, and vanished into the trees, searching with his smaller frame through the thicker brush.

Inutashomaru turned his head when the sounds of flapping wings reached his ears, and he saw the fox dart into the brush effortlessly. Nurie was sleeping in his arms, and he sighed. The night was still fairly new, but he had made a vow to kill the man who took his son by sunrise and he fully intended to do just that.

He was hot on the man's trail and he smirked. So this human planned on retrieving his son after Sesshoumaru's escape, did he? "Hnn." He snarled. Lifting his head to the sky, he saw the outline of Tsukuyomaru above, breaking into a run, Inutashomaru jumped into the air after he had gained enough speed, and growled quickly. "Take her."

He floated suspended in the air, and it was only mere seconds before Tsukuyomaru had hold of the girl, who was now held protectively in his arms, before he turned and fell back to the ground quickly. As soon as his feet touched the ground Inutashomaru bolted down the path, moving with incredible speeds. The scent of the man grew stronger and he snarled outraged. His eyes flashed red, and he felt his body fill with youki, his bones cracking in the effort to change his form. The red surrounded him and he growled as his body took on his true form, and howling into the night, he broke through the trees in his rage.

Tsukuyomaru watched astounded as the Inu youkai changed and ran with nothing less then full out anger. Lifting his eyes to the dark horizon, the bat flew knowing that the man who had taken his child was near. Following the sounds of the youkai's progress through the trees, he was able to stay close, and he grinned when another howl filled the sky. So the man was really close now, was he? Descending slightly, Tsukuyomaru hovered above the clearing and almost gasped at the small army of men, who also had heard the howl of rage.

"He intends to take on these human's alone?" Tsukuyomaru whispered, frowning. Quickly counting, he guessed about four hundred in this clearing, but almost a thousand throughout the forest hidden and prepared for battle. Allowing a screech to rise to his throat, he chirped into the night alerting Marioshi that battle was near. An answering squall reached his ears, indicating to Tsukuyomaru that he had been aware already.

Nodding, Tsukuyomaru glanced down at the girl in his arms, and wondered what he should do with her. He couldn't fight with her in his arms, but he also didn't want to leave her somewhere when the Inu had entrusted him with her safety. Lifting his free hand, he nudged her awake, and she blinked shifting slightly. Glancing around she let out a gasp when she realized where she was. "I'm flying!" She stated.

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "Yes. I need you to do something for me."

Nurie glanced at him nodding her head.

"I want you to get on my back and hold on tight. My wings will protect you. I can't let those two fight alone."

Nurie nodded, and she was helped onto his back. Holding on firmly, she buried her face into his haori and swallowed. Folding his wings around her tiny body, he floated to the ground breaking into a run as soon as his feet touched the hard packed earth. Marioshi who had also transformed quickly accompanied him, and both youkai raced together.

Tsukuyomaru drew his sword, and winced at the cries of fear that filled the air. "It has begun!" He cried out, flying into the clearing. Two men turned around at the approach of the two new youkai and they raised their swords. Not fast enough however when both fell to the ground dead as Tsukuyomaru sliced them in half faster then the eye could follow. Marioshi yawped, tearing a man to shreds as soon as his teeth embedded in him.

Inutashomaru stormed through the clearing now in his humanoid form heading directly for the man who called himself Ferdrid. Several men tried to block his progress only to meet his sword first hand. The Tessaiga gleamed in the moonlight and flared to life in the size of a large fang. Barring his fangs, he lifted it casually, slicing another man down. Stopping a few feet from Ferdrid, Inutashomaru growled. "Come here and _fight me!_" He snarled.

Ferdrid grinned. "With pleasure. I will send you to the underworld demon!"

Inutashomaru wasted no time in running forward bringing his sword up to meet the one of the human's. His fury being detected by Tessaiga raced through the blade and flared into a sizzling yellow light. Growling, Inutashomaru flung the pathetic man back. "You think you can kill me so easily you ridiculous excuse for a mortal?" He raged. "Feel the power of my _fang_!"

The surge of rage rushed out of him, filling Tessaiga and flooding the blade in a blue glimmer. Ferdrid's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open as the sword flung him back with such force he lost his grip on his own sword, and fell to the ground in a heap.

Gathering his feet, Ferdrid grabbed a sword that the man beside him had, and shoved him out of his way. Rushing forwards, he felt his new sword shudder at the impact of both swords meeting. Gasping, he realized that this demon was powerful. He didn't understand why he hadn't realized this before, but now his heart quickened and he felt fear fill his entire body.

Inutashomaru felt the fear fill Ferdrid and he smirked. "Do you understand now that taking up forces against a youkai is pointless?" With a snarl, he shoved the man back again, and slashed at him. Tsukuyomaru rushed in and killed a man behind Inutashomaru who tried to sneak up on him. Turning his head slightly, he wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

Ferdrid once again got to his feet and rushed at the demon. "I will kill you, demon!" He raged, slashing his sword at the youkai again. "Every single one of your kind will fall under a human!"

Inutashomaru leaned back out of the slashing sword's way and growled at the treat. Having enough of these human's ridiculous attempts, he took a deep breath and raised his sword above his head, jumping into the air as he did. "**_Wind scar_**!" He roared. The sword flared to life, and Ferdrid stopped horrified watching as the sword surrounded it self in an orange fire, once the sword met the ground with a loud rumble, the fire licked the earth, dancing towards him. Unprepared, Ferdrid could only stare as the fire flew towards him, engulfing him completely. Hot searing white sparks licked his flesh, tearing his arm from his shoulder, then across his chest, eating away at his armor and then sizzling against his now bare chest. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he felt his life slip away and he fell to the earth.

Inutashomaru snorted as he watched the man fall to the earth in a crumpled heap. Nodding, he sensed the man's heart slow it's steady beat, and walking over he snarled into the dying man's face. "Your feeble attempts were for naught. This was for what you did to my pup! Never interfere with an Inu youkai protecting his young." With a snort, he stood and turned his back on the dying man, and cocked his head to the side as he heard the gurgle of the man's last breath. Nodding in satisfaction, he watched as the other remaining men who had been out of his 'wind scar's' path raced into the forest, with Marioshi snapping at their heels.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head, glancing around him. He felt a stirring against his wings, and he turned his eyes over his shoulder, lifting one wing to allow the girl to see him only. "Stay hidden, girl. I don't wish for you to see this." Folding his wing once again, hiding her from sight, he felt her grip his neck and he smiled.

Inutashomaru turned to face him and glanced at his folded wings curiously. "I trust that is how you keep your pup's safe?"

"Indeed." He tilted his head amused.

Nodding in approval, Inutashomaru lifted his nose sniffing the air. His son was close. Gasping softly, he raced out of the clearing, hearing the faint howl of wolves, and cries of fear and anger.

Tsukuyomaru watched the Inu race out of the clearing and concluded that the wolves howling meant they were hunting. Narrowing his eyes, he raced after the Inu youkai hearing a small sound of fear, himself. The wolves were hunting Inu Taisho's pup.


	18. Chapter 18

First off I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your comments are appreciated. This is a longer chapter then what I normally write, because I want to get things rolling here. A special thanks to Sesshomaru's Dokkaso for going over this chapter, pointing out certain mistakes, and a few helpful tips to improve the story line. Another special thanks to SisterofArthur for her wonderful patience with my constant ramblings, and her never ending support. Thanks you two. Hugs.

**Chapter Eighteen: Father Returns.**

After he had bolted from the human camp, he had raced right into a large pack of wolves, and his terror flooded out of him at the large beasts, making them sense his fear and snarl at him in warning. Sesshoumaru had frozen and blinked several times, taking in their snapping jowls, dripping teeth, snarling mouths, and the extreme hatred in their eyes. He had taken a step back, away from the mangy beasts, only to have one bristle in front of him, its hackles raised, snarling in warning to refrain from movement. The jutted movements of this one large wolf, made him freeze again.

Swallowing his fear, Sesshoumaru let himself return the snarl, making all the wolves to now turn their attention to him, all of them growling, but now rather than concentrating on whatever was behind them, they looked at him with crazed glassy eyes. Sucking in his breath sharply, Sesshoumaru stared at the biggest wolf, carefully. Biting back a startled exclamation, he realized that these wolves were acting out of crazed hunger, rage, and insanity.

Blinking once, Sesshoumaru about faced and bolted into the thicket he had come out of. The sounds the wolves made, caused his hair on the nape of his neck to rise. Brushing the loose strands out of his face, he cursed himself for removing the topknot in the first place, and glanced over his shoulder. Biting back a yelp, Sesshoumaru wished he had not looked back.

To his utter horror, they were chasing after him, remarkably fast. The wolves were snapping and snarling at his heels, and he leapt into the air, just barely escaping one wolf's snap at his hamstring. Landing on the ground, he continued to run as fast as his little legs could carry him, they were gaining on him, and he whimpered. These were not ordinary wolves, they were youkai followers, and held power of their own. Shaking his head, he felt teeth tear at his haori, and he was pulled to a sudden stop. Shrugging out of it quickly, as the other wolves descended on him, Sesshoumaru spun around and leapt onto the path, his eyes filling with tears at his weakness.

Yelping again, he felt a wolf appear beside him, and he glanced at it in terror. The wolf snapped at him, darting at his side, and Sesshoumaru cried out as he felt teeth tear at his flesh. Jumping into the air again, he switched directions away from the snapping jaws, and fled further down the path, his hopes of slowing them down through the thicker forest gone. Running with everything he had, Sesshoumaru felt something jump on him from behind, and he was knocked off his feet instantly. He slid across the earth, and flung his fists at the wolf that held him down snarling into his face. The jaws descended right for his jugular, and Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen.

Turning his face away and squirming slightly, he felt the wolf's teeth embed into his shoulder instead of his throat, and he cried out in pain. Lifting his right hand, he shoved as hard as he could, trying desperately to push the large wolf off him. The poison shot from his fingers, causing the wolf to dart away quickly, releasing its grip on his shoulder, and whine in pain. The wolf jolted back shaking its head. Another wolf pounced on Sesshoumaru, before he was able to gather his feet, and he was again knocked back down.

Before Sesshoumaru could fill his lungs with a scream, the wolf was tossed aside, and the small youkai lifted his gaze looking for the source. Was it his father? Scrambling to his feet and clutching his heavily bleeding shoulder, Sesshoumaru stared at the fox who stood there yawping at the wolves, its own hackles raised in anger.

Backing away, Sesshoumaru knew instantly that this was a youkai in his true form, and shuddering, the small inu shook his head in terror. The sound of breaking branches brought his attention to his left, and his vision grew hazy at the sudden movement. Out of the trees flew a very large Inu youkai and Sesshoumaru gasped, his footing failing him with instant relief. It was his father. Falling to the ground in a heap, Sesshoumaru watched in awe as both the fox and his father fought off the wolves, chasing them away effectively. Shaking his head at the muddled feeling of heavy pressure on his brain, Sesshoumaru stared up at his father, who was suddenly surrounded in red youki and took on his humanoid form, racing to him in the blink of an eye.

Inutashomaru knelt down quickly, holding out his hands as Sesshoumaru scooted backwards in confusion. "Easy, Sesshoumaru. It's me." Inutashomaru whispered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head again. "Father?" He swallowed.

"Yes, I'm here." Inutashomaru frowned. He saw the blood dripping from between Sesshoumaru's fingers, and his side. "Come here. Let me look at your wounds."

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru bit his lip, scooting back again.

Inutashomaru nodded. "Why do you back away?" Growing fear filled the older youkai, and he took a deep calming breath. "Easy. Come here."

Sesshoumaru yelped when something descended from the sky, landing behind his father. The fox youkai now stood in his humanoid form, beside the one from the sky, and Sesshoumaru shook his head again as everything was blurry.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru whimpered, scooting further back, away from Inutashomaru, and he struggled when strong arms clutched him, preventing his retreat further.

"Sesshoumaru, stop this." Inutashomaru commanded. "It's only me. Deep breaths."

Sesshoumaru felt the arms hold him in place, and even though the faces around the younger youkai were blurry, his father's firm voice penetrated his fear. Sobbing, Sesshoumaru slumped defeated, and everything went black.

Inutashomaru gasped when his son fell limp in his arms, and he laid him back gently. Quickly tearing away at his son's tattered shirt, he surveyed the damage to the skin and winced at the angry red welts and open wounds. Snarling under his breath, Inutashomaru yanked off his haori and tore strips from it with his teeth. Applying gentle pressure, he quickly bound his son's shoulder, and wound a large strip around his son's middle, stopping the blood flow. Sitting back on his heels, satisfied that his son would live, Inutashomaru looked at the small face, which was battered and bruised from the human's abuse.

Frowning, he brushed the hair back from his son's forehead and sighed. Gathering his pup into his arms, Inutashomaru stood up, and turned to the two behind him. They were silent, watching with worry of their own at the battered child in Inutashomaru's arms, and the inu youkai nodded once.

"I will thank you for your assistance." Inutashomaru whispered, his gaze held onto his son's face.

Tsukuyomaru smiled gently and Marioshi nodded. "Is he alright?" The fox asked in a soft voice.

Inutashomaru nodded. "He will be."

"What of the girl?" The bat youkai asked, feeling her shift against his back, sleeping.

Inutashomaru lifted his gaze and smiled. "You had mentioned that there was a human village near your nest?"

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "Should I take her there?"

"I am certain you will find her a suitable home, and watch over her?" Inutashomaru sighed, tightening his hold on Sesshoumaru.

"I will make sure of this. I vow to watch over her and her own, until I am commanded by my father to take over the bat barrier duty." Tsukuyomaru tilted his head to the side.

Inutashomaru nodded, and then glanced at Marioshi who was scowling at the bat youkai. "I wish you luck on gaining the female kits' attentions." The Inu youkai muttered, slightly amused.

Marioshi nodded absently, still glaring at Tsukuyomaru.

The bat youkai raised a single brow at this, smirking in amusement. "What is your problem?"

"You are! You are such a fool! Do you not yet realize that if you take over the barrier, your freedom will be gone?" Marioshi raged, clenching his fists.

"It is my duty in life, my old friend. I cannot run from it."

Marioshi scowled and threw up his hands in anger. Turning to Inutashomaru he bowed and raced into the forest.

Inutashomaru shook his head and glanced at the bat for answers. Tsukuyomaru smiled sadly. "He is only concerned for my well being. He is correct in his assumption that my freedom will be taken, but I suppose being born into power, this is a sacrifice that one must make."

"Indeed. He perhaps will miss the friendship once it is taken."

Tsukuyomaru nodded staring off into the forest where the fox had vanished. "I will take my leave, Inu Taisho. Perhaps one day you will see me fit to know your name, rather then your title, and we can be of assistance to one another before I am left to my destiny."

Inutashomaru smirked and nodded. "Inutashomaru." Turning away, he walked away with his pup, silently. He slipped into the trees leaving Tsukuyomaru and Nurie behind, and walking for several moments, he stumbled across Marioshi who was seated on a tree root, breaking a branch apart bit by bit and tossing the broken parts to the ground.

Inutashomaru stopped and stared at the fox youkai for a moment. Tilting his head to the side, he waited patiently, until the fox noticed him, and Marioshi glanced up shaking his head in apology.

"You must forgive my rudeness." Marioshi began.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Marioshi nodded in thanks, before standing up and walking over to him, glancing down at the small Inu in his arms. "They sure did a number on him." He hissed angrily.

Inutashomaru nodded, peering down at Sesshoumaru sadly.

"Where will you go from here?" The fox asked.

"Back to the west. I have received word that cat youkai have decided to battle for my lands."

"Cats?" Marioshi grimaced. "You're kidding? They're weak."

Inutashomaru nodded, before replying. "Apparently they are from the mainland."

"That doesn't bode well. I have heard that youkai from the mainland are ruthless." Marioshi muttered absently.

"So are Inu." Inutashomaru smirked.

"Would you like company?" Marioshi asked hesitantly.

Inutashomaru tilted his head. "What of your kit?"

The fox scoffed. "She's not mine. I only wish for her to be."

Shaking his head chuckling, Inutashomaru sighed. "This battle will most likely take many lives, Marioshi. I do not wish for your life to be included in the death toll."

"Me? I'm not that easy to kill." The fox waved his hand absently.

"Indeed. Do what you like." Inutashomaru began walking again, but paused when Sesshoumaru shifted in his arms, whimpering in pain at the sudden movement. "Easy." The inu whispered, trying to sooth his son's apparent condition.

Golden eyes flickered open, and blinked several times, before they fell onto the older youkai's dead on. The golden gaze locked onto his and stared for a long moment before a whimper escaped his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutashomaru whispered confused at the flash of anger, and then at the sudden relief that filled his pup.

"I can walk." Sesshoumaru muttered, squirming to get out of his father's arms, although painfully.

"You are injured."

"I can walk!" Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Very well." Inutashomaru frowned. Placing his pup onto his feet, he stepped back while Sesshoumaru awkwardly gained his footing, wincing as his side stretched with the effort of standing upright.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes to meet his father's once again. "You didn't come for me." He accused.

Inutashomaru blinked. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I mean when _they_ took me!" Sesshoumaru huffed.

Kneeling down to his son's level, Inutashomaru gripped his son's good shoulder firmly. "Sesshoumaru listen to me. I didn't know that this was going to happen. If I had known, I would have left that village instantly. Trust me when I tell you, I was frantic in searching for you." Leaning close to his son's ear, he whispered softly. "I even went so far as to ask for assistance in your search."

Sesshoumaru scowled. "You couldn't find me?"

"Not alone." Inutashomaru shook his head. "There were many humans whose stench covered your scent Trust me when I say that I never stopped in my search for you." Pausing briefly, he gazed into his son's hurt expression and he sighed. "I saw what you did to that tree."

Sesshoumaru gaped looking over his shoulder, and then around him and waved his hands around anxiously. "It tried to take my fur!" He defended himself.

Nodding, Inutashomaru pulled the said fur out of his belt and presented it to his son. Sesshoumaru gawked and quickly took it, burying his face into the soft pelt relieved. "Do you still wish to walk?" He asked once Sesshoumaru lifted his head, placing the fur around his shoulders awkwardly.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Very well." Inutashomaru stood up and glanced over his shoulder briefly, seeing Marioshi standing well out of hearing range. "Sesshoumaru, this is Marioshi. He helped search for you."

Sesshoumaru peered at the youkai scrutinizing him intently. "You're a fox. I saw you fight the wolves." He stated.

Marioshi nodded, walking over to them slowly, so not to startle the small Inu. "I figured I had to do something so they didn't make a meal out of you."

"I didn't need help." Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, but it was loud enough to reach his father's ears, and Inutashomaru frowned at the words.

Sucking in his breath, Inutashomaru snarled low as a warning to his pup.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and bowed briefly to the fox, then turned around wanting to get going. "Where are we going now, father?"

"Home." Inutashomaru snapped. His son's disrespectful words, even though the fox had not heard them had angered him.

"No more hunting?" Sesshoumaru asked cautiously. Swallowing startled, his father's glare reached him and it was cold. Shivering, Sesshoumaru walked behind his father as he stalked by, and hung his head. His father didn't even answer his question. Frowning, Sesshoumaru didn't need an answer. Fine, if they were going home, then all the better.

The silence hung heavy in the air. Daylight had come and afternoon was quickly approaching. Sesshoumaru was getting hungry. The anger still emanated from his father, so he didn't want to be weak and ask if they could stop for food, but a loud growl erupted from his stomach, quickly solving that little problem.

Inutashomaru stopped and turned, staring at his pup for a moment. "When was your last meal?" He asked shortly.

Sesshoumaru pondered the question for a moment. "I think before we took Nurie home. I had a few berries when I was alone."

"Go find some food." Inutashomaru turned away quickly. He would continue with his anger, until Sesshoumaru realized that an apology was needed. If it didn't get through that head of his, he would make certain that the anger continued until the pup understood his mistake. There was no way he was going to be lenient on this one, his pup disrespecting one that aided in his search and rescued him from immanent death. Shaking his head angrily, Inutashomaru allowed his eyes to follow Sesshoumaru until the boy vanished into the trees. Sesshoumaru was sad, and angry with himself, but also angry with him.

Marioshi walked over, and sighed. "Feisty one isn't he?" He glanced up at the golden eyes and blinked. "I missed something didn't I?"

Inutashomaru nodded. "I will not have my son show disrespect to anyone!" He frowned, leaning against a tree on the side of the path.

"No father should." Marioshi smiled then, and chuckled. "The air around you two is intense. It's making my fur stick up on end, you do realize that don't you?"

Inutashomaru glanced at the fox for a moment, before the comment sunk into his head. Shaking his head and smiling slightly, he sighed.

"That little one will be powerful, like his father." The fox murmured softly.

The Inu's head snapped up at the comment and he frowned. "Powerful?"

Marioshi nodded. "It seems to be a bit of an ability with me. I am able to sense growing power in one who has yet to discover it. I believe that is why I mistook you for a Daiyoukai."

"Tsukuyomaru also mistook me for one. My son also commented on that." Inutashomaru shook his head. "I am not a great one."

"Perhaps not yet, but your growing power tells a different story." The fox sighed.

"Hnn. What is taking him so long?" Inutashomaru growled, his head turning towards the direction his pup had taken. Pushing away from the tree, the inu youkai slipped into the trees and soon saw his son, seated on a rock, hugging his legs to his chest, his head lowered to his knees.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutashomaru questioned, walking over to his pup.

"I'm sorry, father. I was so scared, and angry. I thought you left me." Sesshoumaru lifted guilt filled eyes. "I thought you were dead and that I was all alone."

Inutashomaru blinked for a moment, and then quickly gathered his pup into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. Placing his hand on the back of his son's head, the Inu youkai held him even tighter. "I'm here now. You should not have had to worry of my well being, Sesshoumaru. I should have protected you."

Sesshoumaru gripped his father around the neck and held on tight. "I didn't mean to be so angry. I was just so scared."

"Shush. It's alright now." Inutashomaru pushed his son back, staring at him intently. "Turn around." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head confused, and then did as his father asked. He felt his father's claws slip through his disheveled hair, pulling out the knots. Soon his hair was gathered into a fist and bound once again in a topknot. He was turned around again and received a nod of approval.

"Better." Inutashomaru nodded.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hand going up to the top of his head, feeling it bound with a simple leather tie.

"Yes." Inutashomaru got to his feet and began walking away. "Have you found any food yet?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his hands and shook his head.

"Then I suggest you find some quickly."

"You're letting me hunt for my own food?" Sesshoumaru asked quizzically.

"Let's see how this trip has aided you. I will be waiting on the path." Inutashomaru smirked, seeing his son's wide and bewildered face, and then his pup dash through the bushes frantically searching for food.

Nodding, Inutashomaru retreated back to the path, where Marioshi was waiting. The fox was polishing something small in his hands against his haori, and glancing up at the Inu's sudden appearance, he grinned mischievously.

"I would suggest to eliminate whatever thought is going through your mind." Inutashomaru snorted, seeing the look. Oh he had seen that look many times before, on the face of his belated wife.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Marioshi blinked innocently.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru glanced at the small object in the fox's hand. "What is that?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Marioshi grinned wider.

"I think not." Snorting through his nose, he turned his eyes away from the strange toy like item the fox was holding.

Marioshi shrugged, placing the object carefully back into his haori. Silently, Inutashomaru wondered how many pockets the fox's haori held, and how many similar items filled them. Shaking his head, snorting, Inutashomaru closed his eyes, allowing his ears to pick up his pup's progress.

Marioshi shrugged his shoulders again and seated himself cross-legged on the path and drew out another item, polishing that as well. Inutashomaru glanced down, and frowned. '_He's polishing nuts?_' Rolling his eyes, really not wanting to know, he smirked.

He drew his attention away when the sounds of crashing came towards him. His eyes caught sight of a small rabbit, darting onto the path, and then vanishing on the other side, and his son came out seconds later, also vanishing across the path in pursuit of the full-grown rabbit.

Marioshi had frozen in his polishing and then his eyes trailed up to meet the amused golden gaze of the Inu. Pursing his lips, he tilted his head chuckling. "How long are you going to allow him to chase after it?"

"Until he catches it." Came the remark.

"Think he can?"

"Depends on how skillful he is." Inutashomaru grinned, his fangs flashing for a brief moment.

Marioshi snorted, and went back to his polishing. It was perhaps fifteen minutes later when Sesshoumaru stalked back to the path, empty handed. Scowling, the small inu stopped in front of his father defeated.

"Giving up already?"

"No! The sneaky little bugger got away from me!" Sesshoumaru snarled, heading back into the trees once again.

Inutashomaru and Marioshi glanced at one another for a moment, before they burst into laughter.

"I guess that means that his shoulder isn't bothering him then?" Marioshi commented.

"I assume you're right. A hungry Inu is not a pretty sight."

Shivering, the fox nodded at that news. "I'll try to remember that."

Before either of them could say another word a shadow descended upon them and Inutashomaru smirked as Tsukuyomaru folded his wings, allowing the small girl in his arms to climb to the ground. Instantly she ran over to Inutashomaru and hugged his legs, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Marioshi scowled at the bat demon shaking his flaxen hair to shield the scowl.

Tsukuyomaru sighed, and crossed his arms, watching while Inutashomaru knelt to the girl's level.

"What is wrong, Nurie?" Inutashomaru whispered as she flung her arms around his neck.

"You didn't let me say good-bye." She wailed into his ear, causing him to wince.

"Is that all?"

Nurie nodded against his shoulder, mindful of the heavy armor on his shoulders. "Tusi said that he is taking me away."

"Indeed he is. There is a village near where he lives and he was going to find you a suitable home."

Nurie nodded and sobbed against his haori. "I want my papa." She whimpered.

Inutashomaru sighed and placed his arm around her holding her close. "I know child. I am certain that this family Tsukuyomaru has in mind will look after you."

Nurie nodded again, this time crawling into his lap and laying her head against his chest. "Is Sessy okay?"

"He is hunting." Inutashomaru snorted, settling himself more comfortably on the ground. Crossing his legs, he kept his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "He will return soon."

"You won't forget about me, will you?"

"What?" Inutashomaru gasped. Chuckling he shook his head. "No child, I won't forget."

Tsukuyomaru walked over to Marioshi and leaned against the tree beside the fox. "Are you still angry?" He whispered.

"Of course I am, you idiot. I always am when you talk about your destiny. You know that."

The bat nodded, and sighed seating himself beside his friend. "Are you going to travel a bit?"

Marioshi looked up, his flaxen hair falling away from his face, the bright green eyes wide. "No, however I have offered my services to Inu Taisho. There is war brewing in his lands, and I am going to help."

Tsukuyomaru raised a brow at the news. "War?" Lifting his head and gaze away from the fox, he peered at the Inu youkai. "Against who?"

"Some cat youkai from the mainland. They are trying to take over his lands." Marioshi spat with disgust.

Tsukuyomaru chuckled.

Marioshi shrugged not really getting the silent joke.

Rolling his eyes, he nudged his friend's shoulder. "Going to test your foxfire?"

Marioshi shrugged. "I still haven't mastered it, but I suppose I could give it a shot. I was mostly going to use my toys."

Sesshoumaru exited the clearing and grinned. His smile faded when his eyes fell on his father and the human girl. Frowning, he glanced at his hand, which held a fish, and he suddenly felt jealousy fill his blood.

Stalking forward, he stopped before his father and dropped the fish.

Inutashomaru grinned. "Well done, Sesshoumaru. Gave up on the rabbit?"

Nurie gasped and flew at Sesshoumaru flinging her arms around him before he could react. "Sessy!" She cried happily. "I am so happy to see you."

Sesshoumaru closed his mouth and pushed against her shoulders, trying to get her to release him. "Get off me." He muttered.

"Did you miss me?" The little girl stepped back holding both hands together.

Sesshoumaru snorted in response. He peered at the human girl and saw the bruises on her face and neck and he frowned. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned over and sniffed her neck where a scab had formed over a small cut. Nurie froze and blinked.

"You are hurt." Sesshoumaru stated, stepping back and staring at her.

Nurie nodded and raised her hand to her neck. "It hurts a little bit." She smiled and dropped her hand.

Sesshoumaru turned to his father and tilted his head for answers. "Did _they_ do this?"

Inutashomaru nodded, adjusting his haori.

"Did they get away?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up to his father and placing his hands on his shoulders, minding the shoulder armor.

"No. They were taken care of." Inutashomaru met his son's gaze and smiled.

Sesshoumaru snorted, nodding in approval and turned to Nurie. "Good."

Sesshoumaru walked back to Nurie and gave her a small smile. "_They_ won't hurt you anymore." He nodded to her.

Inutashomaru shook his head faintly amused at how fast children changed their moods. Relieved that his son held no ill will against the small girl, he stood and walked in search of a place to camp for the night.

An hour later, they were sitting further off the path in a small clearing, around a fire. Sesshoumaru and Nurie were seated next to it whispering, while the three youkai sat in the shadows talking about the war in the western lands.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "They are stupid if they think they can win against the Inu clan."

"Clan?" Inutashomaru frowned; but then shook his head not wanting an answer. "Never mind. Regardless of who they are, they have attacked my lands, and I will not go easy on them. They are in for a violent storm if they think they can take the western lands so easily."

"What of Sesshoumaru?" Marioshi asked nodding towards the pup.

"What about him? He will be taken care of. My home lies in the mountains and there he will stay until the battle is over."

Sesshoumaru heard his father's words and he paused in his whispers with Nurie. Did his father think he was incapable of helping? Why would his father think of him as a weakling after all he had been through? Hurt and angry again, Sesshoumaru got up and walked away from the fire, pouting. There was no way he was going to remain in the mountain home while his father proved how strong he was, and leave him behind like a pathetic weakling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Revenge**

The three elder youkai finally sighed and leaned back after their intense discussion on the battle. Tsukuyomaru had insisted that he tag along to help, however that left Nurie in possible danger if she were to accompany them into youkai territory. The bat had shaken his head in refusal to leave her in the human village without his being nearby to watch over her, so they finally agreed to house Nurie and Sesshoumaru in Inutashomaru's mountain home until the battle was finished.

Currently Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru were bantering back and forth, but a whine from the fox signaled irritation. The bat youkai shook his head and shoved Marioshi over, only to be hit by an acorn, which landed on Tsukuyomaru's forehead forcefully, with a thwap. The bat blinked for a moment before hissing at the fox in warning.

Marioshi shrugged and turned away, but found himself pinned against a tree. Inutashomaru watched in amusement and shook his head. All youkai males were the same, either with humorous speech, or with fists. Rolling his eyes, he felt them suddenly widen as Tsukuyomaru was suddenly dropped to the ground, both his hands trapped under a stone Buddha figurine. Marioshi snorted, and turned away with a dusting of his hands, and sat back down by the fire.

"That'll show him."

Tsukuyomaru hissed at Marioshi from beside the tree. "Let me go this instant you mischievous kit!"

Inutashomaru glanced at the size of the stone figure and then at Marioshi, silently wondering where he had hidden such a large object.

"Ha! You can't move until I take that scroll off, so deal with it." Marioshi snickered.

"Why you!" Tsukuyomaru hissed again, a small screech filling the hiss. The bat pulled and pulled trying desperately to get his hands back and finally he slumped defeated.

Marioshi grinned at Inutashomaru who stared back and forth between them until he finally got up and walked over to the bat youkai, and stared down at him curiously. "I take it you two do this regularly."

The bat and fox both nodded, still hissing and yawping at one another. Reaching down, Inutashomaru peeled off the scroll, and in an instant, Tsukuyomaru was after Marioshi who gawked at the Inu startled. "What did you do that for?"

Inutashomaru glanced at the scroll for a moment before dropping it beside…he blinked startled…the figurine was now a tiny stone. Frowning, he picked it up and held it between a clawed finger and thumb, turning it over this way and that. "Hnn." He snorted, and then heard a cry of surprise. Lifting his head, he glanced over at the two and stood surprised.

Tsukuyomaru was now being pelted by several acorns, which were quickly surrounding the bat. Shaking his head, he glanced at the children and shrugged. Sesshoumaru glowered and turned his gaze away, and Nurie giggled behind her hand. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed over to the fighting youkai and gasped when a large top swirled into the air, before gathering Tsukuyomaru on its edges and then flinging him off into the distance out of the fires light.

Inutashomaru felt his mouth drop open and he turned his gaze to Marioshi who quickly gathered his toys and bolted out of the clearing before the bat could gather his feet.

The faint words rolled into the clearing, and Inutashomaru smirked. "I'll be back later."

Tsukuyomaru flew by him in a rush of air and screeched into the night sky, now on the prowl for his fox prey. "Be back by morning." His words washed by Inutashomaru as the bat youkai vanished.

"Well, that was definitely interesting." Inutashomaru muttered. Turning to the children, he tilted his head slightly. "What is wrong now Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Inutashomaru knelt beside his son and gripped his shoulder. "Then pray tell why you are glaring in my direction, as if I have wronged you somehow."

"I am not a weakling!" Sesshoumaru snapped, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to.

Inutashomaru snarled in warning. "Who said you were?"

"You treat me like I am." Sesshoumaru felt the frown crease his forehead.

Inutashomaru's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed into thin slits. Picking his son up by the collar he snarled into his pup's face. "I am afraid you are mistaken, pup! I treat you as my son, and you will treat me with respect! You are but six winters old, and I will not have you think you are above protection." He snapped his mouth shut, and drew his mouth into a thin line. "You will do as I say until you are of an age to protect yourself, and you are able to control your abilities. Refrain from this attitude or I will surely discipline you where I have not done so before." Dropping his son to the ground he spun around and growled loudly.

Nurie gasped and Sesshoumaru cringed.

Sesshoumaru whimpered and gripped his legs tightly. Glaring at his father's back, he snorted through his nose. The older Inu stalked away and vanished into the trees, leaving both children alone. Nurie shuddered, and then glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you do that?"

Shooting a glare in her direction, Sesshoumaru snapped at her, his fangs barring in warning to leave him alone, and Nurie scooted back quickly.

"I didn't do anything to you." She whined.

"I'm not a weakling!" He shouted in her face.

Nurie frowned and sighed, crawling over to Sesshoumaru slowly. "Why are you so mad?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "It's nothing." Turning away, Sesshoumaru decided to prove to his father once and for all that he was far from a pathetic weakling, and stormed into the forest by himself.

Nurie called out quickly in a hushed whisper. "Where are you going? You shouldn't leave the fire."

She received no answer and she shivered. Glancing around nervously, she scooted closer and shivered again.

Inutashomaru about faced and walked back to the camp, clearly irritated at his pup's behavior. He saw Sesshoumaru slip into the trees angrily, and he snorted through his nose. Quickly following his pup, he caught sight of Sesshoumaru on the path furiously kicking stones with his foot. If silence and following his pup was the only way to find his answers to his son's change in nature, then that was what he was going to do.

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes noticing blood on his pup's haori and he took a deep breath. Obviously his son was over excited and had stretched his bindings causing them to tear open the wound from the wolves. Shaking his head, despite the scent of his pup's blood, Inutashomaru remained in the trees, staying close.

His ears picked up Sesshoumaru's growls of 'I'm not weak, how could he think that after everything? I can help, I know I can.'

Frowning, Inutashomaru sighed. 'What is it with him thinking that my wanting to protect him from harm, is a weakness on his part?'

"I'll show him, I'll be powerful. I'll make him proud." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Taken aback, Inutashomaru closed his eyes for patience. If he were to intervene now, it would only result in his pup's thinking how much he didn't trust him. Scratching his head, he wondered if he had caused this much trouble for his parents when he was younger. Tilting his head to the side, he thought back to his youth, but could find no answers.

Inutashomaru sighed. In all honesty, he didn't want the power that was quickly growing in him. Silently he knew that what Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru had stated regarding him being a Daiyoukai was true. He was indeed growing into a great one, but he didn't desire it. Why did his pup want it so much?

Clenching his teeth together holding back another sigh, he sniffed the air for signs of danger and detected none. Inutashomaru saw his son seat himself on a rock on the path's edge, and watched silently. When had this change started? It had been after his pup's abilities had shown up. Shaking his head, he knew that six was too young for any youkai to understand it. It was too much to try to understand. There was much schooling, tutoring, training, and self-discovery to comprehend at such a youthful age.

Cocking his head to the side he heard his son's soft growls and he trained his attention below.

"I'll show father how much my dokkasou will aid me. I'll show him that I am old enough to handle this."

'_Dokkasou?_' Inutashomaru blinked. '_Poison flower claw? Huh? Where did he come up with that name?_' Rolling his eyes, he almost chuckled aloud before biting his tongue. '_I wonder what he will think of that name when he is older._' He almost snorted at the thought of his son almost full-grown shouting out that name. Shaking his head, he quickly thought better of teasing his son's name for the ability. In truth his wife had come up with several interesting names for her own, as she discovered them while under his tutelage. He had laughed several times at her rather unusual names and been on the receiving end of her rage and embarrassment.

Rubbing his eyes trying to wipe away the tears of silent laughter, he sucked in his lower lip, remembering her fiery temper and softhearted nature. Oh she had been quick to anger, especially when she was on the receiving end of some joke aimed at her, but filled with so much love that he had fallen in love with her several times over. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the same. His pup had inherited more from his mother then he himself.

When his wife had been in labor, he remembered hightailing it out of the mountain. His ears had rung for several days after Sesshoumaru's birth. Smiling softly, he remembered seeing the small boy for the first time and had gasped when he took in the duel stripes marking his cheeks, and the blue crescent moon donning his forehead. Even as a babe, Sesshoumaru had been temperamental, always wanting to prove how good at everything he was. Even despite the similarities to his mother, Sesshoumaru had gained a few traits from him.

He had the same silver hair he had, the golden eyes, and the astounding patience. True Sesshoumaru certainly didn't show patience now, but it was the age of youkai where they were anxious to prove themselves. His son was able to practice an emotionless air about him, which left the elder Inu proud at times.

Perhaps he was reading into this too much. Maybe all he needed to do was to allow his pup to grow. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru jumped from his perch and landed several feet from Sesshoumaru who looked up curiously.

Inutashomaru walked up to his pup slowly, and knelt down in front of him. "Sesshoumaru."

"Father." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I have been doing some thinking."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"I was your age once." He started. "I remember I used to want to prove myself to my father so much some days that I would go out of my way to show it. I was much older then you are, and I suppose I am finding it a little difficult to let go." Shifting his position, Inutashomaru crossed his legs before continuing. "I think in some way, I am afraid of what this sudden change will bring to us both. You are so young, and I am finding it hard to believe that you are growing up, a little too quickly in my opinion. Regardless, despite all of this, I have found myself coming to the conclusion that once we return home, you will begin your studies to control these abilities." Inutashomaru glanced up and saw his son's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru you must listen to me. These abilities are for your protection. They are not toys, and they are not to be used lightly. They are your defenses that one day may save you from a rather unpleasant death. Once you begin this training, you will have little to no time for play, and you will not be able to join in fights for many years. Once you are deemed fit to control yourself, and to not place yourself in unwarranted danger only then will you be allowed to follow me to battle. Do you understand this?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and crawled off his rock, kneeling in front of his father.

"Now regardless of all this, I know you somehow think that I am judging you as weak, and incompetent. You proved to me that you are not. You have shown great courage and strength during our trip, and you have amazed me in several ways. I suppose I only want to prolong your youth, for I will miss these moments when you grow of an age to no longer require my comfort." Inutashomaru sighed, and pulled his son into his lap. Knowing his son would be angry on being followed and overheard, he thought of someway to have his pup talk about his abilities, without growing suspicious. Smiling softly as several questions came to him, he hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, before continuing his speech. "Now as you know, all youkai name their abilities, and use that to control them and call upon them when needed. You will have to think up some names that are for you alone, they will signify your strength and progress."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and glanced up at his father. Silent for a moment, Sesshoumaru wondered if he should tell his father of the name that slipped from his mouth while he had confronted the human women. Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip. "I think one named itself." He began.

"Oh?" Inutashomaru raised a brow. "Named itself?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I was thinking of names when I was alone, and it kind of just popped out when I tested it."

"Hnn. What was the name?"

"Uh…" Sesshoumaru paused and slumped slightly. Whispering it softly, he closed his eyes preparing for his father's laughter. "Dokkasou."

Inutashomaru smiled. "Poison flower claw? Interesting. Now is that for your whip, or for the poison that drips from your claws?"

"It wasn't the whip." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. His father hadn't laughed at him. "You're not going to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh? If your ability has named itself then it was meant to be named thus." Inutashomaru grinned, placing his chin on the top of his pup's head. "When I was young, I named an ability, and have never used it in my adult years."

"Why?"

Inutashomaru chuckled. "The name is, how do I say this? Childish."

Sesshoumaru turned to stare into his father's golden eyes. "What was it?"

Inutashomaru grinned. "I will tell you one day. But for now I think I wish to keep my dignity intact for a while longer."

Sesshoumaru pouted. "What abilities do you have father?" He asked, playing with his hands.

"I have a few. One is sealing. I use my claws to seal away those who I am unable to defeat. Another is my transformation. I use my fangs for a seal when I am unable to use my claws." He shivered, remembering the first and last time he had used a fang. "I will say that it was excruciatingly painful."

"There are youkai who you can't defeat?" Sesshoumaru asked, shuddering at the thought.

"There has only been one so far. He is sealed away in a dormant state, and will not awaken unless I release the seal."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru nodded, his hands now playing with the sharp claws on his father's hand. "I have angered you so much lately."

Inutashomaru nodded. "You have. You have to learn to trust my judgment, Sesshoumaru. If I do something or say something, I only have your own safety in mind. It doesn't mean that I am belittling you or your abilities to protect yourself, I am only a father who wishes to keep you out of harms way."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand."

Inutashomaru smiled and stood up, lifting his pup with him. "Now shall we go back to camp? Nurie is alone there."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We will have to think of some way to keep this pelt of yours firmly attached to your person. Some reason it likes to irritate you by slipping off your shoulders." Inutashomaru muttered, as he watched his son arrange the fur back around his shoulders and neck.

"That would be very good." Sesshoumaru smiled.

They walked into the camp several minutes later, and Nurie almost jumped out of her skin at their sudden appearance. Seeing them, she let out a sigh of relief and bit her lip.

Inutashomaru sat down beside the fire, placing Sesshoumaru on his feet and tilted his head. "This wound needs rebinding." To his irritation he realized that they had once again left the pack behind. To his luck however, they were headed in the general direction of the caves. Pursing his lips, he grunted. "You two stay here. I have something I must get. Sesshoumaru, until Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi return, you are in charge."

Sesshoumaru gasped his eyes widening in surprise.

"I trust you to ensure that Nurie is safe, should danger appear." Inutashomaru played upon his son's pride a bit, but also to show him that he indeed trusted him.

"Really?" He gasped again.

The older Inu nodded. "I must gather our belongings. Plus, I need my other haori. Not to mention you need one as well."

"Yes father." Sesshoumaru nodded eagerly. He couldn't believe his ears. His father was trusting him with the protection of the human girl and he grinned. "I will do as you say, father."

Peering into his son's eyes, he nodded once before getting to his feet. Turning, he glanced once again at his son and darted from the clearing, towards the cave. He knew that he would pass by the fighting bat and fox youkai, so he could inform them to at least be aware that the children were alone, and not to intervene immediately, allowing Sesshoumaru a little bit of satisfaction that he could protect the girl. Danger was nowhere, so he felt at ease to leave the children behind. Smirking, he came into a clearing filled with sakura trees, and silently watched the two battle it out for dominance.

Clearing his throat, he smirked as they froze and glanced at him. It wasn't a serious fight, just one to test their reflexes and own enjoyment, and he felt a grin spread across his lips. "I have something I must retrieve. I have left Sesshoumaru in charge at the camp." He began. "Keep your ears open, but don't return too quickly as to let him know that I have informed you of their being by themselves."

The bat and Fox nodded, dropping their battle stances and returned the smile.

Marioshi bowed, but was quickly gripped into a headlock and he struggled to free himself.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru turned and raced from the clearing. If he were quick, using his youkai speed he would be back in just over an hour.

It didn't take him all that long to reach the field where he had first battled the humans, and glancing around quickly, he bolted through the grass, and leapt up into the cave. Walking into the darkness, his eyes penetrated the darkness searching for their pack and found it in the corner near the front, on his right. Nodding, he picked it up and dug through it for one of his shirts, and pulled it out. Removing his shoulder armor, he yanked off his torn haori and placed the new one about his shoulders, tying it by the strips near the waist. Shifting his obi over it and tucking the ends into his hakama pants, he placed his armor back on and shouldered the pack quickly.

Nodding satisfied, he jumped out of the cave and darted through the field, heading back to the camp. He would return well before daylight, and he wondered how his son was fairing with the human girl. Shaking his head amused, he couldn't believe that he, Inutashomaru, Lord of the Western lands, had saved a human child from immanent death. So much had changed on this journey, that he still couldn't believe that one small child could change his heart towards the human race.

Despite all the difficulties that the humans have caused during their journey, Inutashomaru couldn't help but smile. It had been only one who had changed his heart towards the insignificant race. Those pathetic beings that he had despised for most of his years. Now, a small human girl, no more then five years of age, had changed his whole outlook on life. Snorting through his nose as he ran, he allowed his senses to stretch outward for signs of danger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note:** Please read. This chapter is Inutashomaru's dream state. The rating for this chapter is higher, due to a slight change in the fluffiness. Nothing too risky, just be forewarned that there is mention and implications of shall we say some graphic nature with Inutashomaru and his Princess, Sesshoumaru's mother. There is a bit of language also. After doing a bit of research I found that animal mating is rather harsh. Nothing too lemony, so you are safe from that.

**Chapter Twenty: Devastating Dreams Part One**

His dreams were fitful. Even though he rarely slept, or dreamt for that matter, this night was an exception and he groaned in his sleep as the onslaught of those dreams brought back waves of memories and locked feelings from his heart.

-----------------------------------

It had been only two days since his father's funeral, and he stood staring out into the gardens his mother had loved so much. He looked down at his feet, drawing in a deep sigh, and turned away from the lush greenery that calmed his raging soul.

To say he was angry was an understatement. His father's death had seemed so meaningless to him, and yet what could he have done to change the outcome? Shaking his head, he rounded the corner and furrowed his brows as a familiar scent wafted to his nose. Sniffing carefully, he grunted as he realized that it was _her_ scent. Gritting his teeth, he froze in place and glanced around him looking for a means of escape. The only way for him to avoid her was to about face and return to the gardens. On either side of him were stonewalls, and snorting quickly, he took a step back.

'_Shit_.' He cursed. Blinking rapidly, he nodded once to himself and quickly turned his feet, heading back towards those gardens of lilies and sakura blossoms. "Dammit." He muttered, she was closer then he thought, as her scent became stronger. Breaking into a run, he darted around the corner and slipped through the door into the luscious foliage outside.

Ducking through the greenery, he cursed his ill luck when the princess stepped into the very gardens he had hoped to hide in. '_Curse it._' He thought silently. She was going to pick up his scent. Clenching his teeth together, holding back the low growl that threatened to escape his lips, Inutashomaru quickly brushed his clawed hand through his hair, trying to think up some way to avoid her at all costs.

He lifted his eyes to see where she was, and he was able to catch a glimpse of her through the leaves and bushes. Crouched low to the ground, he edged forward to see her better. Biting his tongue, he realized she was dressed in all womanly glory. Her hair was piled up in an elegant bun, with several glimmering combs holding it in place. She wore an extravagant kimono; layered by…counting quickly he noticed it was at least five layers. '_Hmph, trying to impress are we Princess?_' He thought quickly. In all truth, she took his breath away. She was stunning. The outer layer of her kimono was silver, littered with traces of dark blue threading running in elegant vines. The vines met at her waist, where her impressive obi folded around her hips with confusing folds.

Blinking, Inutashomaru remembered that breathing was a factor in life, and he exhaled slowly. Blowing irritated air through his nose, he edged back and found himself pinned between her and the walls separating the gardens from the mountain rocks surrounding it. Barring his teeth in anger at his own stupidity, Inutashomaru slid to all fours and crawled through the bushes, hoping and praying to anyone who would listen that he could slip past her unnoticed.

Biting his lower lip, he froze as her scent washed over to him again. '_Curses._' Clenching his eyes shut, he moved with more desperation towards the doors that lead out of the gardens.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Came the voice he really didn't want to hear. He froze, and ground his teeth together.

Calming his frazzled nerves, he stood up and dusted himself off with all lordly ease. "I was looking for something I dropped." He lied.

She smirked and tilted her head. "Indeed." She mocked.

Clenching his teeth together, he wondered how long his teeth would last if he kept doing that. Was the princess mocking him? "May I ask what you are doing in my mother's gardens, Princess?" He hissed softly.

Suki gasped and looked around her. "Forgive me, milord, I did not realize." She gave a quick bow and turned to exit the luscious area.

Guilt filled him and he bit back a snarl, however a tiny sound escaped his mouth sounding much like he had just swallowed his tongue. "You may stay, if you so desire." He grunted, satisfied that he didn't swallow the fore mentioned tongue. She stopped and glanced back at him, her eyes sparkling.

Barring his teeth, he turned away from those alluring eyes, and escaped the gardens before he lost whatever control and dignity he still held in his grasp. Almost swallowing ones tongue was something that one did not do when trying to maintain an image of disinterest. Not to mention he had been found on all fours like the dog he was, and found snarling like a lovesick puppy. What was next? Chasing after a stick she threw for him? Snorting, he wondered suddenly what it would be like to have her fingers roam through his hair, grooming it. "Ack!" He gulped. Shaking his head quickly, he really needed to clear his nose of her scent.

Coming to the conclusion that he needed something to drag his mind away from the stunning princess in his mother's gardens, he found his way to his chambers without so much as running into any members of his house. Shutting the door firmly behind him, he glanced around to make sure that everything was in place and where he had left it. His eyes drifted to the window and his eyes widened in horror.

Of course! How idiotic could he be? The gardens lay just outside his rooms and he sucked in his breath quickly. Much to his dismay the maids must have attempted to air out his room and had left the slides open letting the outside air rush through. Well, so much for sleep. Her scent was filling the room and he curled his lip. Smirking suddenly, he edged towards the window and poked his head around the silky curtains that were drawn back allowing the light to enter. There she was, kneeling beside his mother's grave.

Blinking in surprise, he stood rooted staring at her, as she whispered a prayer of sorts to the great stone that marked where his mother sat. Well, where her memory rested that is. Her remains were elsewhere, and he narrowed his eyes. What was she doing? A knock at his door caused him to fly into the air and spin around as if he had been caught doing something he should not have been. "This is my bloody house." He cursed under his breath.

Storming to the door, he flung it open snarling his irritation at the one who disturbed him. "Hnn." He shook his head and stepped aside allowing his longtime friend Traylaymaru to enter.

The dark haired Inu stared at him for a moment, before entering and he chuckled in amusement. "Dare I ask what has you on edge?"

Clenching his fists together, allowing his teeth a bit of a break, he snorted, and glared at his friend.

Traylaymaru shook his head and seated himself on a chair by the large fireplace that sat cold and unused. "What is the matter with you, Inutashomaru?"

"Nothing." The Inu growled.

Traylaymaru sniffed the air tentively, and smirked suddenly. "What a pleasant scent. What did your maids use to elicit such an inviting smell?"

Snarling in warning, Inutashomaru dug his claws into his palms.

Traylaymaru smirked again, and peered at his distraught friend. "Oh, will you quit it already? This shutting yourself from the outside world is really starting to become tiring. She isn't leaving for another week. Get used to the fact that she is here, or just tell her how you feel."

Inutashomaru gaped stupidly at his friend. Now how the hell did the dark haired youkai know about his infatuation with the Princess? "Are you crazy? I have no such feelings towards that…that…"He drifted off unable to think of a good enough name for her.

Traylaymaru nodded. "I can see that, as I'm sure half the house can also, not to mention that I'm certain the Princess hasn't noticed anything either. No feelings what so ever."

Swallowing, Inutashomaru edged closer to his friend. "What have you done?"

Traylaymaru glanced at him innocently, a little too innocently that is. "What ever do you mean? I have done nothing."

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the dark haired Inu youkai for a long while, before the silver haired Inu felt a blush fixate onto his cheeks in an extremely betraying manner.

Traylaymaru chuckled. "You should talk to her. She is quite attractive especially when she is training in the dojo. The way she hefts a sword is quite thrilling." The youkai mused as he stood up, making his way to the door. Quite quickly mind you. "She is quite the sight, you see." He stated, opening the door. "Have you seen her today? She is dressed in all ceremony, with her beautiful hair done up." His friend slipped through the door as a small snarl erupted from his lips. "I believe she has gone to visit the gardens." Without another word, the door slammed shut, leaving Inutashomaru staring at it baffled.

Just what was his house trying to do to him? He was loosing whatever dignity he had left, and he whimpered as his breathing took in another whiff of her smell. "I need a distraction!" He stated to himself. "I need to get out of here!" Bolting from his room, he raced down the halls and jumped over the railing to the floor below. He landed with a thump, startling several members of his house, and he darted out the doors that lead to the outside world.

Perhaps he could vanish for a week. No one would miss him, would they? Shaking his head as he ran, he jumped onto the outcropping of mountain rock and made his way to the top. Satisfied that the Princess' scent couldn't reach him up here, he sat down and sighed.

---------------------------------------

Of course, Inutashomaru didn't think of bringing any sustenance with him to his secret hiding place, and eventually groaned when his stomach growled in protest at the lack of food. Giving in, the inuyoukai finally jumped down from his perch and made his way back to the house, rather disgruntled. It was dark, so perhaps the house had retired and he could sneak in without anyone being the wiser.

Of course, as he made his way through the house, coming closer and closer to the kitchens, _her_ scent filled his nose again. Slumping, Inutashomaru whimpered. This was going to be an extremely long week. Her scent was everywhere! It was in the halls, in the kitchens, in the bathing pools, now in his room. Lifting his hand to his nose, he roughly pinched it closed as he begrudgingly walked into the kitchen where his meal was set aside. Picking it up, and turning around still holding his nose, he exited the room and made his way upstairs silently.

Releasing his nose, he opened the door to his chambers and entered, shutting the door firmly behind him, snorting as her scent filled his senses. Sighing, he planted himself on the floor and ate in silence. His mind racing miles a minutes with her image, and that crescent moon that lay on her perfect forehead. Growling at himself for allowing his mind to filter her image into it, he shook it hard, trying to dislodge her face.

Somehow, he had to refrain from thinking about her. She was a princess, he a lord, nowhere near her stature. Even if he admitted his feelings for her, and desired to mate with her, her father would never permit it. He was young, still untried in battle and the ways of ruling, and had nowhere near the power his father had. There would be no way for him to protect her.

Smiling softly, he wondered what it would be like to hold her at night, to smell her scent washing around him all the time, to see a pup born of them both. Shaking his head, he snarled. There would be no way it would ever come to pass. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the shades shut on his window, and glanced around him, searching for something to mask her scent. It was going to drive him crazy.

Closing his eyes, he made his way over to his bed and flung himself onto it. Surely it would get better, right? Inutashomaru was just drifting off to sleep and he groaned and turned his head towards the door when a small unfamiliar knock entered the room. Frowning, he slipped tiredly from his bed and shuffled his way to the door, opening it slowly.

His eyes snapped open and his mind reeled back to reality at the visitor to his chambers. '_Gah! What is she doing here? What do I do? Oh hell_.' His mind stammered back to awareness. His body awoke with a jolt and he jerked backwards, staring at her in horror.

She was dressed simply, donning a simple night kimono, made of silk. A light kimono made of cotton lay under it. Her long silver hair hung in waves down her back, unadorned from decoration. Blinking rapidly, he opened his mouth to say something, anything to her, but somehow his voice had raced away in terror.

She smiled slowly, and gave him an apologetic look. "Forgive my intrusion, milord."

He nodded dumbly his eyes still blinking in stunned wonder. Shaking his head, trying to desperately clear it from whatever muddled thought it was trying to come up with, he suddenly wanted to pull her into his arms as her eyes trailed shyly to the floor. Clenching his fists he cursed them. What was he thinking?

"I was unable to find sleep this night, and…" She paused uncertainly. "And I was hoping you would join me for a walk?" She kept her eyes on the floor, staring at her bare feet, and he blinked again.

'_Curse it_.' Where was his voice when he needed it? Swallowing, he sucked in his breath. He nodded, but her eyes weren't on him and he felt his hand unclench and lift of its own accord to her face. He turned his head watching his finger lift her chin and he nodded again, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

'_Oh hell_.' He thought quickly, cursing his betraying appendages.

Suki was startled as her chin was lifted. No one had ever dared touch her before. Quite surprised at the unexpected gentle touch, she smiled shyly, feeling warmth at his touch. Even though it was a simple act, something sparked in her and she suddenly realized that she wanted to feel his touch again.

Her scent filled his nose in waves and he closed his eyes, desperately trying to keep control of himself. Furrowing his brows for a moment, he realized what it was about her scent that was driving him near insanity. If he could be anymore surprised, then he would have gladly dropped himself on his father's sword to rid himself of this curse. The woman was in heat. Whether she realized this or not, she didn't acknowledge it.

Biting back a growl, and piercing his lower lip with his fang, he held his breath for a moment before allowing it to be released in a large gust of air. A small trickle of blood entered his mouth and he frowned.

He exited his room, warily, trying to breath through his mouth, desperately holding his youkai self back as he became aware of how intoxicating her scent really was. In truth, he had never been right beside her. Sure he had been in the same room, and perhaps a few feet away, but now there was less then an inch separating them and her scent was flooding his senses, overriding all reason.

Closing his eyes for a moment, gathering what strength he had, he placed a tight reign on his youkai self, knowing that if he didn't should she actually touch him, he would loose his restraint and find himself in a rather unpleasant situation of having to explain to her father regarding their unbecoming behavior.

Suki walked beside the Inuyoukai shyly. His touch still ghosted on her chin and she found herself longing for another of his gentle touches. What was wrong with her? Surely her father had other plans for her, so she couldn't be allowing herself the luxury of these thoughts. Stealing a glance at the tall Inu beside her, she took in his simple garb. He wore a royal blue haori, and white hakama pants. His long silver hair was now bound up in the traditional topknot of a ruling lord. Placed in the topknot were two strips of leather, signifying his status as lord, and his face held a beautiful blue stripe on each cheek.

Tearing her gaze away from his face, she realized that her face was now feeling slightly warmer, signifying a rather uncomfortable blush. He was rather breathtaking. Shaking her head, Suki dislodged those thoughts. What would her father say? Seriously, right now she didn't care. She felt somewhat giddy in Lord Inutashomaru's presence and she took a deep breath.

She allowed her eyes to trail to his face again, and she noticed the slight twitch of his features, as though he were arguing with himself over some strange matter. "Is something wrong, milord?" Suki asked.

Inutashomaru twitched at her soft words, and he allowed his golden gaze to turn to her. "No."

Suki nodded and they made their way through the doors leading to the great outdoors.

Inutashomaru secretly wanted to get as far from the confines of his house as possible. In the open it would be easier to loose her scent and he smiled to himself. They walked silently down paths that lead to one of his favorite spots and gritting his teeth, he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. He was leading her away from any interruption, to his favorite spot, where the moon lit up the sky in a soft blue hue, and the stars flickered in the night sky. He cursed his lack of restraint and his weak youkai self. How could he be so stupid as to allow his youkai to lead them here of all places.

He almost stopped to turn around, but her hand touched his arm and a gasp escaped her mouth. Blinking and staring down at her hand, he felt the heat through his haori and he sucked in his breath sharply. Did she not realize what she was doing to him?

Her eyes were glued on the silver pool that rippled in the moonlight, and she released his arm, and stepped forward, gazing at it in silent wonder. He swallowed as he watched her. His youkai was certainly not stupid, that's for sure. Smirking, he watched her expression fill with one of respect and gratitude. So she enjoyed simple pleasures did she? His smirk grew.

Suki knelt beside the pool and allowed her hand to trace the surface. The moon flickered on the glassy surface and the stars sparkled overhead, making the whole place seem surreal. She sighed smiling softly to herself. How she loved nights like this. The night was clear and there were thousands of stars filling the sky with their strange light, leaving traces of blue in their wake.

She jumped startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to glance at the Inuyoukai who had guided her here. He had knelt behind her, leaning over her shoulder peering into the water, staring at their image. Her head turned and her eyes met his in the water. Suki gasped. His eyes were beautiful. They were deep gold with the slight ring of black around the edges. In the water, she saw his eyes widen and he turned his face to her in surprise.

Suki felt a blush rush to her cheeks and heard his small chuckle. It was amusement not mockery, and she smiled shyly. No one had touched her before, or even came so close to her, and now she was mere inches away from the most beautiful Inuyoukai she had ever seen, and he was causing this strange feeling inside her.

Turning her face away, she glanced down into the pool again and flicked her wrist at the water. Silver erupted from her fingertips and lapped at the water, rippling it, erasing their image from the surface. She made to stand up, but his hand on her shoulder tightened, and she turned her face to him again.

His eyes widened, and then he narrowed them slightly. Throwing all caution to the wind, he allowed his lips to fall on hers in a simple and chaste kiss. Inutashomaru pulled back and waited for her reaction. She would either strike him, or she would…he smiled as he saw her hand rise to her lips in surprise.

Her golden eyes flashed for a moment, and then met his filling with fear and confusion. Tilting his head to the side, he remained silent. Her hand lifted slowly, and his eyes glided with it as the fingers reached up to trace his markings on his face. The soft feel of her finger on his cheek caused a growl to erupt from his chest, and his eyes slipped closed. Her scent filled his nose and the hopes of restraining his inner youkai was thrown to the wind. He roughly planted his mouth on hers and firmly placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her.

Inutashomaru felt her fingers tangle with his hair, as she gasped at his rough kiss. Growling low, he used his other hand to pull her closer to him, holding her tightly against his chest, and he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to persuade hers to follow suit. His mind was in an uproar of emotion and desperation as she responded to his kiss. Her heat scent flared to life, and he growled loudly in his throat as her hands now explored through his hair, running her claws against his scalp.

He would not escape from this unscathed it seemed, as he moved his hand to the base of her neck. Inutashomaru felt her hands move from his hair, and plant firmly against his chest, pushing him back. Growling in response, he withdrew from her and sat back on his heels, releasing her immediately. Suki scrambled to her feet and turned away from him. She remained in place and did not run away, as he suspected she would.

No words were spoken in the few minutes it took her to compose herself, and she finally turned to him with an unexpected gleam in her eyes. His mind reeled at that look, realizing that he was now the prey and no longer the predator. Pursing his lips in silent contemplation, he definitely knew now that what ever happened this night, neither would escape it unscathed. Smirking, he nodded at her silent piercing look, and got to his feet.

Walking over to her, he stopped staring down into her golden eyes silently. Their noses were almost touching, and he could feel her breath on his face. Her hand rose and traced his markings again, and then raised to his ears. Closing his eyes, commanding himself to remain still as her youkai flared to life inspecting his own, he allowed her a bit of control. Inutashomaru knew full well that he would be leaving this place with several wounds, but he wasn't about to allow her to escape without a few of her own. It was now a battle between the youkai.

Suki's hand rose to his hair and she allowed the soft strands to slip through her fingers. The deep rumble in his chest, reached her ears and she knew then that this was indeed the youkai she would couple with. Forget protocol, and her father's wishes. Her youkai desired this man before her, so she smirked at him. His eyes opened when her hands stopped their inspection, and he caught her smirk.

Tilting his head to the side, he grunted. "It seems that we have crossed a line that cannot be retraced." He whispered.

She nodded. "Somehow this does not bother me." She replied.

"Indeed?" Inutashomaru whispered. Lifting his hands, he placed them on her shoulders, and yanked her to him, capturing her mouth once again in a frantic kiss. His youkai was awake, and he would do nothing to stop it. He felt her claws in his back and he growled at her in warning.

She responded with a snarl of her own, returning the kiss.

----------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes and hissed as his limbs cracked against the sudden movement of him sitting up. Blinking, he twisted his back, allowing the bones to pop back into place, and noticed traces of blood on his arms. Lifting his hands out, he inspected his wounds and groaned at the long cuts, and battle wounds that were evident. How was he going to explain this?

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the beauty lying next to him, on the soft grass, covered in her kimono. Her tangled hair rested around her face, making her seem like a dream. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and stood up stretching. Glancing at the water for a moment, he smirked and shook his head. His youkai was definitely not stupid. Walking to the edge of the pool, he walked a few feet, and dove under the surface.

When he returned for air, he found he was being watched quietly. Suki stood on the shore with her cotton kimono around her shoulders, staring at him with a small smile playing on her lips. He stood and waited to see what she had planned for him.

By the look in her eye, he knew that the pool would be visited once again before they made their way back to his house. Taking a deep breath, he watched as her hands released the kimono and she stepped into the water silently. This time the youkai would remain locked within, allowing them their first look into a love that was starting to grow.

She approached him and her hands traced the marks she had left on his arms, and she gave him a mischievous look before diving into the water. Growling, he remained rooted until she surfaced and approached him slowly. Her hands lifted to his chest and Suki's golden eyes locked onto his, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his mouth in a startling kiss. He stumbled back before steadying himself, and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss feeling desperation fill him. Inutashomaru needed her kiss, her touch, and he knew then that he would fight for her.

---------------------------------------

It was several hours later when they returned to the mountain home, and by the several smiles and glances they received; Inutashomaru knew their secret was out. "Hnn." He sighed. Glancing at Suki, she shook her head and strolled away from him to her chambers. She cast him a glance before turning the corner, and he narrowed his eyes. She was definitely going to make him work for her affections. Sighing loudly, he went in search of Traylaymaru who would surely have some idea on how to approach her father on the matter of taking her as his mate.

They were already mated, but both had agreed that their marks would have to wait until her father approved of this. Smirking to himself, he wondered if his youkai had been successful in mating. Shaking his head, he would know in a day or two if her heat scent vanished. Normally the scent would last several weeks, but if she were carrying his pup, the scent would vanish. The scent would change again alerting other youkai that she had been mated, and with child. Taking a deep breath, he entered the doors and located his friend's scent in the dojo.

--------------------------------------

Traylaymaru stopped his silent fight and sheathed the sword, waiting for his friend to arrive. He had known immediately upon finding out Inutashomaru was nowhere to be found that he had gone with the Princess. Leaning against the wall he watched the door open, and he raised a brow at the loosened hair of the Inu no Taisho. Rather then held up in a topknot, it lay loose about his shoulders.

"Good night I take it?" Traylaymaru muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

Inutashomaru snarled and narrowed his eyes. "As my general, I have need of your services before her father arrives."

Shaking his head firmly, he pushed away from the wall. "I will not get involved with this."

"You misunderstand. I need advice, nothing more." Inutashomaru grunted. "I have blundered things, and I must fix them somehow."

"Oh? Just how have you blundered things? As I see it, you have taken a mate who is not only powerful, beautiful, but is hime to the last bit of western lands. I see this as a great alliance."

"I do not have her father's approval."

"Whose fault is that?"

Inutashomaru grunted.

"Is she with child?" Traylaymaru asked.

"I'm not certain yet."

"You didn't check?"

Inutashomaru blinked at his friend confused. "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Traylaymaru sighed. "You didn't mark her?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru leaned against the wall. "Should I have?"

"Sometimes you are dimwitted, you know that?" If it had been anyone else but Traylaymaru, he would have surely been dead. "Marking her, allows you to monitor her scent and whether she is with child or not. Not to mention she would be safer with it, then without."

"What's the difference? She wasn't marked before we mated, so what is the big deal now?"

Traylaymaru cuffed his friend over the head. "For one, she is no longer innocent. Other youkai will be trying to gain her attentions even though she has already been mated. Without a mark stating where she belongs, she will be thought of nothing more then a simple youkai who seeks many pleasures."

Inutashomaru blinked, he didn't think of that. "We wanted to wait for her father's approval first."

Traylaymaru shook his head. "Her father will have to accept it regardless. If she is carrying your pup, then would she be accepted by another and allow your pup to live?" His friend gazed at him pointedly.

"I will talk to her later." Inutashomaru heaved a great sigh. There was no way in hell he would allow her to be mated to another, let alone if she was with child, to have that pup killed due to their actions.

Traylaymaru nodded. "Talk to her father when he arrives, with your growing power, I'm sure he will accept the proposal."

Nodding, Inutashomaru exited the dojo and went in search of Suki. The fear that his friend sparked in him regarding their waiting for marking one another was too great for him to leave well enough alone. He couldn't wait till nightfall.

--------------------------------------

Suki answered her door and fisted his haori instantly, causing him to gasp in surprise. She jerked him into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. His eyes widened, and he found himself up against the wall roughly. Her lips crashed into his with such force she drew blood with her fangs. Snarling, he gripped her shoulders in a tight grip. "Wait!" He gasped, feeling his desire rise with intensity.

She stopped and peered at him for a moment. "What is it?" Suki saw his frightened gaze through his emotionless mask, and swallowed.

"I think we may have been mistaken regarding our marks." He sighed. "I just spoke with Traylaymaru."

"The dark haired Inu." She nodded. "What did he say to frighten you so?"

Inutashomaru blinked. "Huh? What makes you think I'm afraid?"

Suki laughed. "I can read you now, my dear Inu. Tell me."

-------------------------------------

He rubbed his neck painfully. Needless to say her tiny fangs were sharp. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at her sleeping figure and took a deep breath. Leaning down, he sniffed his mark satisfied that it hadn't bruised as he had first thought.

The red was fading and the fang marks he had left on her neck were almost gone. His scent was now mixed with her own, and she was safe. Nodding, he made to move away but another scent stopped him. Frowning, he leaned over again and tentively sniffed again. The scent was there, slight and almost nonexistent, and he grinned wickedly.

Who would have thought? Inutashomaru flopped back onto the bed, and gathered her into his arms, breathing in the flowery scent that lingered on her hair. His fingers traced the moon on her forehead, and then the two crimson stripes on her cheeks and he felt his heart settle into a steady beat of calm solace.

"Keep playing with my face and I will never allow you sleep again." She muttered sleepily. Suki curled into his arms, and sighed.

"Hnn." He smirked. "I would love to see you attempt such a thing."

"Is that a challenge, Inutashomaru?" Suki snickered.

"Hnn." He grunted, and closed his eyes, following her into sleep. He wondered if he was ever going to get anything accomplished now that he had found his love. Smiling softly, Inutashomaru drifted off into a dreamless sleep and never noticed the rest of the day slip by.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Devastating Dreams Part Two**

The day her father arrived had fallen and both stood uncertainly in the dining halls awaiting his arrival. Suki paced nervously back and forth, dressed in another elegant kimono with seven layers to impress her father. Her long silver hair was piled in another of her many confusing buns, adorned with a single blue comb glittering with jewels.

Inutashomaru watched as she paced and shook his head. True he was also nervous, but this was driving him crazy. "Will you stop doing that?" He muttered.

Suki stopped, unclasping her hands and glared at him. "Don't act as though you aren't afraid of what his reaction will be." She snapped.

'_Uhoh._' He thought. Traylaymaru had warned him about the various mood swings a woman had when carrying a pup, and he flinched. "Your father will have to accept this, Suki. What other choice does he have? You are with child."

"I know that, you pompous ass." She snarled. "It doesn't mean he won't be furious about it."

Shaking his head, he backed off. Sighing, he poured himself a cup of sake, and sipped at it slowly, trying to muster up his courage. In truth he would be collected and calm when in her father's presence, but right now he was a bundle of nerves.

Inutashomaru stood when the distinct sound of footsteps arrived at the dining hall, and Suki froze in her pacing. Glancing nervously at Inutashomaru, he shook his head, and waved her to sit. Her eyes narrowed, but she did as he asked.

The doors opened and her father strolled into the room casually and indifferently. His dark gold eyes flashed angrily, and he stopped. "I dare say you had better have a good explanation for this, daughter."

Suki nodded, and lowered her head shamefully. "Father." She whispered. So he had detected the change in her scent also. He knows.

Inutashomaru placed his emotionless mask over his features, and felt his brows draw downward in an irritated frown. Standing he nodded at Suki's father and waved at another chair. "Have a seat." He said quietly.

Suki's father stared at the Inu lord for a long moment, and his eyes grew wide. A small smile played on those lips and he walked to the chair beside his daughter and sat down. Leaning over, he whispered to his daughter. "I had intended you for the lord of the south. His son is searching for a powerful hime, but I see you have found another of great power."

Suki glanced at her father curiously. "What do you mean?"

Inutashomaru cleared his throat, having heard every word. "I have nowhere near the power my father had."

Suki and her father both glanced up.

"We have only asked that you have come to give your blessings on this alliance. I am certain you will see the possible gain for you and your kindred." Inutashomaru began seating himself once again in his chair, pouring a glass of sake for her father.

"Indeed." Her father nodded. "I am ruler of the last bit of western lands that your father had wished for before his death. This alliance will result in its being protected if I'm not mistaken?"

Inutashomaru nodded. "Due to your lands being so small now, it is at risk of being attacked for domination at any time." He passed the sake to Suki's father.

Accepting the cup, he nodded. "This is going to cause complications." He muttered.

"Father?" Suki asked frowning.

"As I said before, I had intended you for another. The lord of the south. His son will not be happy to hear that you have taken a mate, especially another Inu and the ruler of the Western lands."

"You were going to wed me off to that pompous weasel?" Suki gasped, her eyes wide.

Her father sighed. "It's too late now. I accept this only because you are strong enough to protect her."

Inutashomaru nodded.

"Not to mention your growing power." Her father grinned, and then glanced at his daughter. "This will be a powerful alliance. Your pup will be strong indeed. A full blooded Inu, and a full youkai to boot." His eyes glimmered with happiness.

Inutashomaru barely heard the words, his mind was shouting with joy at the acceptance, and he allowed a smirk to fall on his lips.

"Do you know its sex yet?" Suki's father asked.

Suki shook her head. Glaring at Inutashomaru she growled. "I only discovered that I was with child this morning. A certain _lord_ knew since we marked one another."

Her father chuckled. "Your mother didn't find out until her sickness started, my dear."

Inutashomaru's smirk grew.

--------------------------------------

The months passed quickly, allowing Suki to grow with child in peace. Words from her father had stated that he had informed the lord of the south of his change in heart, and that the lords had been less then thrilled and rather threatening.

Suki was nearing her birthing, and extremely temperamental as her time grew closer, causing Inutashomaru to hide most days in the dojo with his friend Traylaymaru. Everyone was excited about the birth of the heir, and Inutashomaru was no exception. He was looking forward to having his mate back as she had been before she got pregnant.

Rolling his eyes at a comment his friend made, Inutashomaru snarled and lifted his sword, blocking the attack his friend made. Both paused however when scrambling feet outside the dojo doors raced by. They glanced at one another, and dropped their swords running to the door confused.

An armed guard ran by but stopped seeing Inutashomaru and gave a quick explanation of why they were rushed.

"Princess Suki's father was killed in a battle against the Lords of the south, the news has caused the Princess to collapse."

Inutashomaru didn't hesitate. His heart leapt to his throat, and he bolted. He found her on the steps of his house, surrounded by several of her handmaids, and Inutashomaru knelt down gathering her in his arms. Her eyes were red and Suki buried her face in his haori.

"Forgive my weakness, milord." She whispered.

Shaking his head, he whispered. "Forget it. News such as this doesn't require you to hold strong."

Suki stiffened in his arms and gasped.

Inutashomaru froze, causing the ladies behind him to stop also. "What is it?"

She flinched and gasped again. "Oh." She stated.

Inutashomaru's eyes widened, and he cursed his ill luck. "Is it time?"

Suki nodded, clenching her eyes shut.

"It's too early!" He raged.

Shaking her head, she whimpered and fisted the front of his haori.

Taking a deep breath, he changed directions and headed to the birthing rooms. He bellowed out commands and saw his friend dart past fully armed. Tilting his head to the side, he asked the silent question.

"With your permission, Inutashomaru, we will go to the Princess' lands and make sure that it is well protected." Traylaymaru waited, glancing at the laboring Inu in his friend's arms.

Giving a stiff nod, he proceeded to the rooms and placed Suki on the bed. He was pushed out and commanded to remain until he was asked to enter. Suki's curses grew, and his mind whirled in panic.

Several times his name was cursed and he was threatened causing him to wince rather uncomfortably. He had even fled the mountain home quite rapidly when she had sweetly called for him, making him rather uneasy at the pleasantness in her voice. It was perhaps several hours later when he slipped back into the hall, hearing nothing but silence. Cocking his head to the side he listened carefully, and faintly heard his mate still laboring. He didn't know much time had passed as he paced the floor, waiting for news. However the instant small cries filled the air, he froze in place and heard his pup's frightened wails. His heart crashed against his chest, and he tilted his head to the side.

It was perhaps even longer a wait now, as he stood there dumbfounded. The child's cries stopped and finally the doors slid open to allow his entrance. Swallowing, he entered and saw Suki propped up on a ton of pillows, looking flushed and happy. In her arms were a bundle of blankets, and he hesitated.

Suki grinned at him and waved her mate over. Blinking, Inutashomaru forced his feet to move, and he found himself next to her in an instant. Kneeling beside the bed, he watched as Suki shifted her position to allow him his first glance at his pup.

Gasping, Inutashomaru looked upon the extremely tiny babe, and held his breath. The pup was beautiful. A small crescent moon sat upon the pup's forehead, and two crimson stripes marked the cheeks. Inutashomaru lifted his head and with wide eyes stared at his gorgeous princess.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She whispered.

"He?" Inutashomaru gaped. He had a son. Blinking, he grinned stupidly.

Suki laughed. The sound caused the pup to jolt awake and stare around him. Small fists waved in the air, and the golden eyes were bright and alert. "Milord?" She whispered.

Inutashomaru swallowed and once again realized that his voice had fled. Snorting, he peered at her instead.

Suki giggled. "What shall his name be?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru turned his gaze to meet those of his pup. How he looked like his mother. "I…I…uhh." He stammered.

Suki giggled again. "Come now, he needs a name, milord." She whispered.

Inutashomaru nodded, finding his voice, he grinned. "Sesshoumaru."

Suki glanced at him, then at the pup in her arms and she nodded smiling in acceptance. "A big name to grow into." She whispered.

Inutashomaru grinned foolishly. "I have a son." He whispered leaning over peering at the extremely small babe in her arms.

"You do, and you are not having another." Suki threatened.

Inutashomaru blanched. He blinked when Suki handed him the small child, and placed it in his arms. He froze and stared at it in fear.

Suki laughed, and shifted. "You can watch over him, while I sleep." She turned over stiffly and closed her eyes. "He won't break, Inutashomaru."

Nodding, he stood slowly, holding the child close to his chest, and stared at the bright golden eyes. The pup was watching him intently, and he found himself rather surprised at how alert the boy was. A small fist rose and waved with a small coo escaping the lips and Inutashomaru felt his grin spread across his face proudly.

-----------------------------------------------

The months passed for them quickly. The southern lands had retreated against the wave of infuriated Inu that challenged them. Both sides had lost many and Traylaymaru had informed both Suki and Inutashomaru that even though the lord of the south had died, his son had escaped vanishing completely.

It was nearing Sesshoumaru's second year of birth, and the air was colder. He was outside in the gardens with his mother, playing with the flowers his mother threw at him, and he giggled in all child innocence. Standing, Suki held out her hand and Sesshoumaru stumbled over to her.

"Mama?" He asked as they walked out of the gardens into the house.

"Yes, darling?" Suki smiled gently. Her small Inu was a joy to be around, always smiling and taking in the simple pleasures she so enjoyed herself.

"Papa come?" He asked.

Shaking her head she lead her son outside once again to the forest paths that lay on the other side of the mountain home. "Not today. He is strategizing for battle against the south."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru whispered. He let go of her hand and skipped down the path towards the small pool that had changed both hers and Inutashomaru's lives.

She missed her father, and sighed sadly. A small yelp reached her ears, and her head lifted quickly. Breaking into a run, she followed her son coming out to stare in shock at the weasel who held her son by his hair. Tears were in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and he whimpered in pain. The weasel's sharp claws dug into his neck and Suki gasped.

"Release my son!" She commanded.

The sharp claws tightened around her pup's neck and Sesshoumaru struggled searching for air to fill his lungs. Suki jumped forward, releasing her energy whip and it lashed the side of the weasel's leg.

The lord of the south hissed and loosened his grip on Sesshoumaru. She glared at him. "Release my son!" She commanded again.

"I will kill you and this child!" The weasel hissed menacingly.

"You can try." Suki growled, her aura whirling around her in rage. She bolted forward and lashed out again, causing the weasel to release Sesshoumaru and block her attack.

"You were meant to be mine!" The weasel hissed.

"I was intended for you, but plans changed!" Suki snarled, satisfied that Sesshoumaru was free from the insane weasel. "Sesshoumaru, go back to the house."

The small boy picked himself up and quickly raced home as he was commanded.

Nodding in satisfaction that her son was safe, she turned to the weasel. "Leave these lands." She snarled.

"I will take your life first, wench!" The weasel surprised her by rushing forward and slashing at her, his extremely long claws catching her kimono, tearing it at the waist.

Curse it; she couldn't fight in a kimono. Snarling in anger, she released her whip again, causing the weasel to fall back out of reach. Before she could react, a sharp pain laced through her shoulder and she gasped. Startled, she looked up at the weasel, realizing that he could shoot his claws.

Growling, she yanked the claw out of her shoulder and threw it to the ground. Flexing her hands, she released her whip again, several times catching the weasel by surprise. The lord of the south grinned and threw another claw at her, slicing her cheek, and she stumbled back, barely avoiding it. Had she not moved, it would have pierced her eye, and she snarled in fury.

Her vision suddenly swam and she stumbled slightly in confusion. Blinking, she lifted her gaze and stared at him in shock. Suki sucked in her breath and took a step back in horror.

The weasel grinned wickedly. "I see you have finally felt the power of my poison, wench." He hissed.

Suki swallowed, fear gripping her heart. The edges of her sight grew dim and she knew that if she didn't defeat him, he would kill her pup. It would be his final battle to kill her son. Nothing would stop him in his mission.

Snarling in rage, she bolted forward, slashing at him with her claws, shredding his haori and Suki grinned satisfied as her claws ripped through flesh. The weasel jolted back and squealed at her in fury.

-----------------------------------

Inutashomaru lifted his head for a moment, frowning. The distinct sound of little pattering feet racing frantically through the halls signaled his pup. Turning away from his guards, he opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru racing towards his study. Kneeling, he stopped the boy's desperate run.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" He whispered.

"Mama!" Sesshoumaru wailed.

Inutashomaru lifted his gaze and sniffed the air in panic. "Where?"

"Pool."

Gathering his feet, he shouted at his friend, commanding him to watch his pup. Traylaymaru picked the small boy up and held him protectively. "What happened?"

"Mama." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

It was then that Traylaymaru noticed the dark red marks on the boy's throat, and he lifted his eyes in horror.

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to go with Inutashomaru. Suki was obviously in a battle. An enraged mother protecting her young was something he was growing accustomed too. His own mate had just given birth to a boy and he also felt protective.

He was charged with protecting Sesshoumaru at the moment, so he couldn't pass the pup onto another and aid his friend. Dread filled him and he lowered his eyes. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Inutashomaru raced down the paths, and panic filled his every vein. The snarls and squeals reached his ears, and he ran harder, desperately.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he cleared the trees. Suki was wounded, and barely holding herself upright, and another claw flew at her striking her through the chest. The red contrast against her blue kimono caused his blood to boil, and Inutashomaru bolted towards the weasel. The weasel froze at the appearance of the Inu and backed away. He was unable to flee as Inutashomaru descended on him in fury. "Shi-Ru-Tsume!" He raged.

The weasel felt a claw pierce into his chest and his world grew black.

Inutashomaru winced as his claw ripped out of his hand, and he whirled around quickly seeing Suki crumble to the ground. Gasping, he ran over to her and fell to his knees.

"Inu." She whispered.

"Quiet!" Inutashomaru lifted her head and laid it in his lap. "You're going to be fine."

Suki shook her head weakly. "Too…late. Sessho…" She gasped.

"He's safe. Stay still." He ripped his haori to shreds and wiped the blood off her cheek.

Her hand stopped his, and he flinched at the icy coldness of it. Inutashomaru smelt the poison, and swallowed.

"Inu…" She gasped, sucking in air. "Stop…too…late."

"No, I refuse to believe it!" He snarled. "Stay still. Let me clean your wounds."

Suki's eyes flashed and she batted his hand away. "Stop!" She growled.

Inutashomaru felt his heart pound painfully against his chest. He couldn't loose her. Blinking rapidly, he stroked her hair gently. "Let me help you." He whispered desperately.

Suki smiled softly. "Inu…Sesshoumaru…will need your…guidance." She broke into a coughing fit, traces of blood trailing out of her mouth.

Closing his eyes, Inutashomaru tightened his grip on her. "Suki…don't."

"Never…forget." She whispered brokenly.

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, he nodded. "Don't leave." He begged.

Suki smiled and ran her finger over his cheek. "It's alright. You were here." She closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms.

Inutashomaru winced and shook as he gathered her into his arms, refusing to believe that she was gone. He was unable to protect her, how could he have been so stupid? Shaking his head, snarling loudly, he buried his head into her neck and choked back a sob. Frantically he searched for her scent, the scent that bound them, but it was gone. "No." He whispered brokenly.

He sat there for a long time before he collected his emotions. Gathering her into his arms, he rose to his feet and carried her back to the house. Inutashomaru kept his head lowered, and his eyes closed, the only things guiding him were his ears and nose. Releasing a shaky breath, he entered the house and ignored the several members of his house as they gasped and stepped back allowing him to get by.

----------------------------------

Traylaymaru lifted his head, holding the sleeping Sesshoumaru, and smelt blood in the air. Swallowing, he stood and placed the small boy onto the bench and turned to greet Inutashomaru. He felt his heart twitch painfully and he lowered his head. The Inu lord came into view and stopped staring at his long time friend. Inutashomaru shook his head slowly, and fell to his knees, cradling her to his chest, lowering his head again.

Traylaymaru quickly raced to his friend and helped him up, guiding him into the next room. It would do no good for Sesshoumaru to see his mother like this. Inutashomaru refused to release his grip on Suki, and Traylaymaru sighed in grief. Turning away, he closed the door behind him, shutting Inutashomaru from the world and allowed him the much-needed space he required for his own grief. Traylaymaru lifted his eyes at the familiar scent of his mate, and he closed his eyes sadly.

"Traylaymaru?" His mate whispered.

"The princess has died." Was his only response, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a desperate hug.

Nothing more was said, and they stood there for a long while, before the door housing the small Inu pup opened.

Both turned and glanced at one another at Sesshoumaru's appearance. Traylaymaru released his wife as she knelt down and gathered him into a hug. Sesshoumaru was confused, and allowed himself to be held. He rested his cheek against her shoulder and felt himself picked up.

His eyes met the golden ones of his father's friend and he held them in confusion. He couldn't read the deep golden ones and so he dropped his gaze and closed his eyes, snuggling into the woman's arms.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes when strangled sounds reached his ears, and he peered at the door, Traylaymaru guarded. "Papa?"

Traylaymaru nodded.

Sesshoumaru whispered. "Mama?"

Again the dark haired Inu youkai nodded.

Sesshoumaru frowned not understanding, but returned the nod and rested his head against the woman's shoulder again. He felt himself carried away, and he sighed. "I wah mama."

"Later Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

The pup sighed again and closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke he would be allowed to see his mother and father.

Inutashomaru gathered his feet, finally able to release Suki, and he glanced at her once more before exiting the room. Traylaymaru stood guard silently, and Inutashomaru gripped his shoulder tightly.

"How much time has passed?" He whispered, the grief of loosing his mate still heavy on his mind.

"Several days. Your son has asked for you many times."

Inutashomaru rounded his shoulders and nodded. "Does he know?"

Traylaymaru shook his head.

"Sleep. I need to see Sesshoumaru and start the preparations." Inutashomaru choked out the words softly.

"Are you alright?" His friend asked.

Nodding, Inutashomaru walked away and sniffed out his pup's scent. Opening the door, that lay not too far from where his mate was, he slipped inside, and saw Traylaymaru's mate watching over both Sesshoumaru and her own pup. Nodding once to her in thanks, and dismissal, she gathered her son and slipped from the room without a word.

Sesshoumaru looked up and grinned. "Papa!"

Inutashomaru knelt beside his son and hugged him tightly. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

"I see mama now?" The small boy asked excitedly.

Inutashomaru flinched and shook his head, the grief filling him in a rush. "Your mother is no longer with us." He opened his eyes and waited for Sesshoumaru's reaction.

The pup tilted his head confused. "Why?"

"She has gone to another place."

Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder this for a moment, but then nodded. He really didn't understand it, but he hugged his father tightly. "Oh."

Inutashomaru gripped his son tightly, and buried his face into his silver hair, breathing deeply. Tears filled his eyes again and he fought them back furiously. What was he going to do?

-----------------------------------------

Inutashomaru jolted awake and glanced around him breathing heavily. Furrowing his brows, he realized that he was in the camp where his son and Nurie were. What possessed him to have such a dream? Frowning, he glanced around searching for Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi, and found them outside the firelight talking softly to one another. The lifted their eyes and peered at him for a moment, and nodded.

His frown deepened and he shuddered. Had he made a fuss in his sleep? Snorting, he gathered his feet and exited the clearing angrily. Renewed grief filled him and he clenched his fists tightly. This was no time for him to loose control. The Inu had a battle to fight, and his memory of his mate had to be buried in the back of his mind.

What had sparked the memory in the first place? It had been four years since her death, and he frowned. Had it been because Sesshoumaru looked so much like his mother? Or was it something more then that? He remembered returning to the pool weeks after Suki had died, and the removal of the sealed weasel had taken place. He had thought that death would have been a great treat for the lowly southern lord, but it came down that the eternal sleep being more of a reward.

He always had the choice to kill the weasel later, but for now he was satisfied that he couldn't hurt anything or anyone again. "Hnn." He growled low. Flexing his claws, he glanced down at them. Even though painful, the sealing ability worked extremely well when it came down to it. He wondered if he would have to use it again in this battle that was coming closer. Shaking his head, he made his way back to camp, and sat down against a tree.

Tsukuyomaru stood up and sat next to him. The bat didn't say a word, and looked at him curiously.

"What?" Inutashomaru snarled.

"Nothing. That must have been some dream." The bat whispered.

The Inu glared at the bat. "What happened?"

"Not much. You snarled a few times." Tsukuyomaru grinned. "That's why we moved over there. We were thinking you would attack us in your sleep."

"Hnn." Inutashomaru snorted. "A memory that was unpleasant."

The bat nodded in understanding. "Will we leave at dawn?"

Inutashomaru nodded slowly. "I wish for this fight to be quick."

The bat smiled. "It will be. Cats can be weak. I'm surprised they have attacked your lands in the first place."

"They are from the mainland. I'm certain they differ then the cat youkai here."

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "Still, this should be a rather easy battle for you. The way you snarl, you successfully managed to have Marioshi and myself move across the camp while sleeping. Awake, I am thoroughly looking forward to what you can accomplish."

Inutashomaru smirked, and glanced over at his sleeping pup. His son was engulfed almost completely in his kegawa, and he sighed. Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze to the sky and stared at the moon silently. The sky was growing lighter so they would leave soon.

--------------------------------

**Shi-Ru-Tsume**: means Sealing claw in Japanese

**Kegawa**: is pelt or fur in Japanese


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Devastation of the Western Lands**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, hearing everything around him. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he found everyone in the group was speculating him. Cocking his head to the side confused, he allowed his eyes to meet those of his father's and he frowned.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Not a thing, Sesshoumaru. Are you hungry?" His father smiled.

Nodding, he smiled. "Father!" He exclaimed, stopping his father from turning around.

"What is it?" Inutashomaru asked looking at his son curiously.

"Did I do well?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping he had made his father proud.

Inutashomaru winked and nodded. "I heard you remained awake most of the night, and you were on your guard when Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru returned to camp."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Is that why you let me sleep so late?"

"Everyone needs their rest, and we will be traveling far today."

"How far?" Sesshoumaru asked standing up and untangling himself from his kegawa.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Perhaps all the way. We will see."

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded excitedly. "Okay."

Nurie came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, causing the small Inu to turn around with a frown.

"Want to play?" Nurie asked.

Inutashomaru darted out of the clearing quickly, in search of food for them, while leaving his son the human girl, the bat youkai and fox youkai behind.

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Why?" The little girl asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Marioshi and Tsukuyomaru shared a look. They shook their heads amused; they hadn't been around any children in their life times, so this was a strange treat for them.

Something flashed in the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye, and darted through the camp. His eyes widened and followed the thing as it fled into the bushes. Smirking and narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru flew after the creature, faster then either youkai, or the human girl could react.

Marioshi blinked for a second, then exclaimed. "Oh! Puppy on the loose!" Without another word he bolted after Sesshoumaru, leaving Nurie and Tsukuyomaru standing there stunned.

Blinking out of his shock, Tsukuyomaru shook his head chuckling at the pun his friend had shot, and gave a gentle smile to the little girl.

She walked over to him and placed her hand in his, and he looked at their latched hands confused for a moment before kneeling beside her. Lifting their hands he tilted his head and asked. "What is the purpose of this?"

Nurie glanced at him confused herself. "Holding hands?" She shrugged her shoulders but before she could respond, Sesshoumaru bolted back into the clearing looking over his shoulder horrified.

Tsukuyomaru stood up, frowning, but his frowned turned into a grin when he saw Marioshi walk back casually. Shaking his head, he chuckled. "Don't go running off, little one."

Sesshoumaru growled and crossed his arms. "Not little."

Marioshi nodded in confirmation almost rolling his eyes at the stubborn youth. "True. You are not little, but you still cannot run off."

Sesshoumaru shot the fox a sour look, and hmphed. Inutashomaru walked into the camp and glanced around at the group for a moment before dropping the large boar on the ground, and cocked his head to the side.

"Did I miss something?"

Sesshoumaru, Nurie and the two youkai all glanced at one another before turning their gazes to the inuyoukai and grinning they all shook their heads. Narrowing his eyes, he scrutinized them long and hard for a moment, before turning his attention to the boar, and knelt down. Nurie immediately turned her head and hid behind Tsukuyomaru's legs, which caused the bat youkai to look over his shoulder and down at her little head buried into the backs of his knees.

"Huh?" He mumbled blinking. "Huh?" Tsukuyomaru repeated slightly louder and more confused.

Marioshi chuckled, and walked over to the Inu who began degutting the boar, and Sesshoumaru grinned walking over to watch in fascination as well.

----------------------------------

Nurie ate her roasted boar silently, glaring at the four youkai who ate their meat raw, and she shuddered. "Yuck." She grumbled, her tiny teeth ripping into the meat and chewing.

Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi glanced up, and frowned. "What?"

Nurie sniffed and looked away. "Yuck, yuck, yuck and yuck."

Sesshoumaru paused in his bite and glanced at her confused. "Is your meat not good?" He asked. For a moment he paused and then passed her his, and switched it with hers, and sniffed at it. Nurie looked horrified in her hands, and then stared at him as he sniffed at her slice of cooked meat, while the one in her hand dripped fresh blood through her fingers.

"Eahhhhhh!" She cried out, throwing the bloody meat into the air, while Inutashomaru winced and Sesshoumaru watched his precious meat fly from her hands and drop to the ground.

Blinking, he stared at the slab of meat and whimpered at the now dirt covered piece. "What did you do that for?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Disgusting." Nurie cried, rubbing her hands in the dirt and grass. Grabbing her meat back from Sesshoumaru, she got up and stormed away.

Inutashomaru grinned and shook his head. "I think the idea of raw meat is not as enticing to her as it is to us."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his father and shrugged. "Is it better cooked?" He asked.

Inutashomaru shrugged. "I wouldn't know, Sesshoumaru. I have not had the urge nor the pleasure to burn my meat before consuming it."

"Burn?" Sesshoumaru blinked and crawled forward to snatch his ruined meat from the dirt. He stared at it longingly and whimpered.

His father shrugged again, shaking his head, he reached over, taking the dirt covered meat from his son's hands and placed his own into the tiny waiting palms. Throwing the meat into the fire, he watched as the dirt fell off and the meat roasted for a moment, before he reached over and flipped it out nonchalantly. Frowning, he sniffed at it curiously for a moment, before lifting it to his mouth for a first try at cooked meat that the human's desired so much.

Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi both froze from their meal and watched in fascination as the Inu slowly bit into the scorched meat and waited for his reaction.

It took all of Inutashomaru's control to allow his fangs to sink into the meat, and taste it. Wrinkling his nose, he shook his head and tossed it back into the fire and quickly grabbed the water flask that sat beside him. Ripping the cork out with his fangs, he took a long drink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "Is it that awful father?"

Inutashomaru swallowed and shook his head. "It tastes disgusting, as I'm certain raw meat would taste as such to Nurie. We do have very different eating habits."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and handed the meat back to his father, but a shake of the head signaled the young boy to eat it instead. "Are you no longer hungry, father?"

Inutashomaru sighed and shook his head, his tongue rubbing against his teeth, trying to get rid of the burnt taste in his mouth. "I found that experience to be one of the worst I have come across." He shivered, much to his son's delight.

Sesshoumaru giggled, and quickly finished his meal; missing the look his father gave him.

"You find this amusing do you?" His father growled playfully.

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze confused for a moment, and then allowed another grin to split across his face. Despite the grin he shook his head.

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, making Sesshoumaru yelp in shock and the young Inu scrambled to his feet out of reach quickly.

Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi ate in silence, watching the two Inuyoukai play around the camp and then they turned to each other sharing a confused look. "Are all Inu this playful after a meal?" Marioshi asked his friend.

The bat shrugged and fingered the last bit of his meal into his mouth. "I suppose so. This is my first time in the company of an Inuyoukai."

Marioshi nodded in agreement. Stretching, he stood up and reached into his haori pulling out some items to sort through, and began his preparations for their upcoming battle.

Tsukuyomaru blinked at the several new objects that appeared, never having seen half of them before. Leaning over, he poked at a round object and frowned. "Is this a chestnut?"

Marioshi grinned widely, nodding. "Would you like a demonstration?" The fox asked mischievously.

Tsukuyomaru glared at the fox and shook his head. "I think not. I have been the target of several of your tests thus far."

Marioshi allowed his grin to widen. "Who says I was going to demonstrate on you?"

The bat gaped. "You wouldn't dare."

The fox nodded and peered over his shoulder at the playing Inu. "I think you know me better by now, Tsukuyomaru. When have I ever not enjoyed a good prank?"

The bat shook his head and sighed. "It is your funeral I suppose. Do not expect me to attend." However a sly little grin flashed on his lips for a moment before wiping it off completely as he watched the fox finger a chestnut and tossed it in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sesshoumaru paused, seeing a flash of black fly through the air towards him and he gaped as he saw two beady little eyes on the black thing that was inches from his face. Stepping back, he watched it fall short and land on his haori, and he blinked.

Inutashomaru stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the fox who smirked, and tilted his head to the side. '_What in all seven hells is that?_' He thought silently.

Sesshoumaru lifted a clawed hand to the black furry thing and tried to pull it off. Pulling harder, the object finally released his shirt and stuck fast to his finger and he gaped at it as the beady eyes blinked at him. Crouching low, he waved his hand to his right, and then to his left, frantically trying to dislodge the sticky little thing. It finally let go of his hand and vanished.

Sesshoumaru snorted satisfied, but freezing, he realized that it had flown into the air and now sat firmly planted in his hair. Reaching over, he tried pulling it out, and snarled.

Before Inutashomaru could utter a word, his son was on the ground rolling around, hands tangled in his hair, snarling outraged at the sticky object. It would seemingly move from one spot and move to another, causing Sesshoumaru's snarls to intensify in frustration.

Marioshi grinned and snapped his fingers, and before the Inu knew it, the small black object was gone. Tsukuyomaru shook his head and rolled his eyes. He sucked in his breath as Marioshi fingered another new object and he knelt down cautiously as both the Inu's golden gazes were on them.

"What is _that_?" He asked, seeing the item looking like a stick with a pair of wings on the top.

Marioshi shrugged. "To tell you honestly, I don't know. I have been wanting to test this for sometime now, but you are always too fast when you avoid my attacks."

Tsukuyomaru saw Inutashomaru start to walk over, and he backed away quickly. Marioshi glanced over his shoulder and pursed his lips thinking quickly. The youkai didn't look angry, merely curious, but he nodded making his decision in the blink of an eye. Tossing the item into the air, he watched it in fascination as it landed on Inutashomaru's head, and the Inuyoukai froze. Marioshi anxiously waited for what the tiny thing would do and he blinked suddenly as the wings began to turn.

Inutashomaru waited wondering what sort of thing sat on his head and before he could even open his mouth to growl a warning at the fox, he found himself picked up into the air, and he was floating off over the treetops. "Hnn." He mumbled rather unimpressed. Rolling his eyes towards the top of his head, he tried to lift his arms, and found them plastered to his sides, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Sly little fox."

Growling low in his throat, Inutashomaru watched as the treetops became rather small, and finally he snorted but gasped as he was suddenly dropped and he fell rather quickly to the ground. "This might hurt." He grumbled. Crouching, he waited for the trees to come closer and he struck his feet out to catch the top of a tree and he shot into the air, to regain his equilibrium.

Narrowing his eyes, when his feet finally touched the forest floor, he walked casually towards the camp and found that the fox had vanished. Turning his narrowed eyes to the bat youkai, he noticed with a satisfied snort the youkai hold up his hands in submission. Nodding, he walked over to Sesshoumaru and stared down at him.

Looking over his shoulder he waited for answers from the bat.

Tsukuyomaru chuckled and shook his head. "I would ask Marioshi when he returns. I have no clue as to what that thing was." He lifted his finger to his chin. "He uses all those things on me, except the chestnuts and the twirl thing are new. There were a few others there I haven't seen either."

"He has all these hidden in his haori?" Inutashomaru asked bewildered.

Tsukuyomaru nodded and watched as Nurie came over to them finally having calmed down from her little tantrum. "Are you feeling better now?" The bat asked her.

Nurie nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry. My stomach felt all funny."

Tsukuyomaru nodded and knelt down to her level. "Think nothing of it. You will be among your kind again soon."

Nurie swallowed and nodded suddenly sad. "You don't want me here?" She whispered, startling the bat to the core at the sudden change of mood. Blinking rapidly, he glanced up at Inutashomaru and frowned at a loss.

The Inuyoukai closed his eyes for a moment. "It isn't that, child." He began. "We are youkai, and you are a human. We have separate lives that we lead and you being frail and mortal, the danger that lies in our path is too dangerous for one such as you."

"If I promise to be good and listen?" She asked desperately.

Inutashomaru sighed. "Nurie, no matter what, you will not be forgotten. A human village is where a human belongs."

"Okay." Nurie turned away and walked past Sesshoumaru who sat on his haunches watching silently. The sadness washed over him and he lifted his gaze to his father's in question.

Inutashomaru sighed again. Taking a deep breath, he made to walk after her, but stopped when he smelled her tears and he frowned as her sobs filled the camp. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder confused by the smell and stood up walking over to her.

Staring down at her, he snorted. "What's wrong with you?" He asked roughly.

Nurie only shook her head and hugged her knees.

"You were happy a minute ago and now you are crying like a baby?" Sesshoumaru huffed.

"Go away." She whispered between her sobs.

"No." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Nurie looked up at him with teary eyes and pouted. Laying her head back in her knees she sobbed again. "I don't want to be lonely." She whispered. Her words drifted into the camp causing the bat and Inu to glance at one another confused by the human emotions.

"Keh!" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "What makes you think you will be lonely? In a human village, you will have tons to do. You can play kamari like you used to, play that chase and tap game. Pick flowers." The youkai boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's tap and chase." Nurie mumbled.

"What ever. Same thing." Sesshoumaru scoffed again. "Stop being sad."

Nurie looked at him and frowned. "But you won't be there."

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open. "You won't even have time to miss me." He amended his surprise.

"Yes I will, you're my friend." Nurie declared.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. Blinking, he tried to figure out this friend word and tilted his head. "I have a friend in the western lands." He began. "I guess having another won't be so bad." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Nurie wiped her tears and nodded. Inutashomaru walked up to them and knelt down. "Nurie." He began. "As I said before, if fate permits it, we will return to visit you. You do not have to worry about not having a friend in us." Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gripped it gently. "Be at ease child. Years pass differently for us youkai, and you age much more quickly then we do."

Nurie blinked for a moment. "Really?"

Inutashomaru nodded. "You would be a full grown woman and age would not have touched any of us."

"What about Sessy?" Nurie asked looking at him.

Inutashomaru smiled and shook his head. "He would still appear as he is now, perhaps slightly taller, maybe more experienced in battle, but he would still be a child in our eyes." The inuyoukai tried to explain. "By the time Sesshoumaru reaches adulthood, your grandchildren will have children of their own."

Nurie gasped. "So Sessy would look the same as he does now?"

Inutashomaru nodded. "Pretty much." The words caused Sesshoumaru to scowl.

"Oh. Well he is still my friend." Nurie declared proudly.

Inutashomaru smiled. Standing he sniffed the air and stretched. "I think we should be on our way. This trip will be a long one."

Tsukuyomaru grinned. "I'm certain Marioshi will follow at a distance for now, until he feels it is safe to emerge from hiding."

Inutashomaru nodded and smirked at that, and they began their long walk to the western lands.

-----------------------------------

It didn't take the group all that long to travel the great distance to the western lands. Three youkai and two children surely made excellent time. They climbed the mountains, and the shouts and cries of battle reached their ears in a rush. Gasping, Inutashomaru leapt up the last several feet to the mountains top and glared down at his land. The once green fields were blackened from fire and reddened from bloodshed. Trees were scattered upon the ground their roots hanging uselessly in the air where they had once been deep underground. Several of his guards were sprawled out on the ground injured or dead and he felt stunned at first. Glancing over his shoulder he took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru, take Nurie and hide!" He commanded. "Do not move from that spot until I come for you, do you understand me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand father."

Turning back to the field and staring down, feeling the flood of rage and fury fill his every vein, he growled loudly. The last time a battle had filled these fields was the one where he met his mate, Suki. This time was different. The cats had slaughtered his kindred, his friends. Inutashomaru felt his eyes change, as he watched several cat youkai cut down his army. The one that caught his attention was the large full-grown leader of their clan, and he snarled in the cat's direction.

The Inu that were left standing caught the snarl without any trouble and glanced over quickly. Loud cheers filled the air, and Inutashomaru snarled again. Feeling his youki take over, he changed his form, and flew down the slopes towards the leader with the speed his kind possessed.

The large cat lifted its head, hissing as it felt the approach of another youkai filled with as much if not more power then its own. Dropping the body from its jaws, the cat twisted and darted out of the way of angry snapping jaws, as Inutashomaru descended upon it.

Inutashomaru spun in midair and charged the cat youkai once again, but the thing dodged his attack again. A dark haired Inuyoukai approached to his left and took down several of the smaller cats that threatened the battle between the two large transformed beasts.

The cat youkai charged Inutashomaru, and snapped at his throat, but the Inu darted out of the way and reversed his attack latching his jaws into the cat's exposed shoulder.

The youkai hissed and clawed at the Inu and slashed at his side, and Inutashomaru jumped back, snarling low at the sneaky side move. Snorting through his nose, Inutashomaru charged again snapping his jaws angrily, and pushed the cat back with his forceful attack.

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen excitedly as he watched his father battle the large cat youkai. He felt himself wince when he saw the cat slice his father's side, and he swallowed nervously. Looking up, he saw Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi both standing on the ledge and before he could say anything to them, they bolted into battle, leaving both children alone on the mountaintop.

Nurie held onto Sesshomaru's arm tightly, and she whimpered in fear. "It is so loud." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Have you never seen a battle before?" He whispered back.

Nurie shook her head and her eyes widened before she cried out in surprise. Sesshoumaru glanced back towards the field but his eyes met a pair of legs and startled releasing a yelp, he scrambled backwards.

Nurie held on to him tightly as he suddenly pushed backwards, causing her to fly with him. She eeped and gasped when her eyes landed on a rather large green haired female.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and looked up at the amused look the cat youkai was giving him, and she tilted her head. "Oh, what do we have here?" She sighed. "A stray puppy and a human girl. How interesting."

Sesshoumaru released a soft growl from his sitting position on the ground, and he felt Nurie shift behind him, clutching his shirt tightly. Bending his knees, he jumped up into a crouch and moved backwards, making Nurie move back with him.

The cat youkai laughed then, and walked forward. "What is wrong puppy? Are you afraid of me using you as a scratching post?"

Sesshoumaru snarled louder, still moving back until the wall of the mountain stopped his movements. Widening his eyes, he realized they were cornered. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and he felt Nurie whisper in his ear. "Help will come right?"

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze slightly to her words, and then he rolled them back to the cat, and snarled again. Youkai were different then humans. Even he knew that and wasn't stupid enough to fight one on his own. Shifting his gaze again, he allowed them to trail over to where the battle was, and he knew they were alone. Cries drifted up from the fields. Snarls and hisses reached his ears and he winced.

Everyone was preoccupied with their own survival, and his father was in a battle to the death with the great cat leader. Closing his eyes, he opened them in time to see the cat move towards him in one leap, and he lifted his claws without thinking and growled.

Green emanated from his claws, and he slashed his claws, as the cat reached down, at her face. The cat hissed and jumped back, barely missing the green mist that came from who? The pup? Narrowing her eyes and yowling low, she darted forward much faster then Sesshoumaru would have thought, and he was gripped tightly by his throat and lifted off the ground in one swift motion.

Desperation filled him and dread. Lifting his hand again, he felt something different then his Dokkasou and he flicked his wrist. This time a green whip lashed out and licked at the cat youkai and she cried out releasing her hold on him immediately, clawing at her face.

Sesshoumaru coughed as he fell to the ground and gathering his courage and wits about him, he grabbed Nurie and shoved her towards the edge of the cliff. He was stopped by another cat, and shoved back forcefully. Nurie screamed.

-----------------------------------------

Inutashomaru turned his head as a scream filled the air and he snarled seeing the cats on the ridge where he had left the children. His attention stolen for a moment was all it took for the cat youkai leader to lash out at him and catch him by surprise in the side. He felt the claws rip at his flesh and he howled in anger and pain. Jumping back away from the claws, he felt his side rip open and the hot blood pool at the wound.

Snarling in panic, Inutashomaru snapped his jaws at the cat and bolted forward. He needed to get to his son.

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru scrambled to his feet and glanced around him. There was nowhere for them to run. The one cat behind him despite being inured now sat there with her claws exposed and her eyes flashing in anger. The other one was releasing a much stronger youki then the female and he shuddered.

Nurie gasped terrified and remained behind him, but her eyes darted back and forth between the two cats that were closing in on them. "Are we going to die?" She asked terrified.

Sesshoumaru growled and lifted his hand again. He wondered if he could call upon that green whip again. This had been only the second time that he had seen it and he was rather impressed with how easily it obeyed his commands by a simple flick of his wrist. With a slight movement to the side, the whip would lash out aiming in one direction but with a quick twist of his wrist, it would switch its silent dance to another point.

Nodding convinced he could call upon it again; he concentrated hard and flicked his wrist at the cat in front of him. The whip flew from his fingers and aimed right for the cat, whose eyes widened in surprise, and danced back out of the way. Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist before calling the whip back and the green light lifted and landed where the cat had jumped. Twisting his hand yet again, he shot the whip to his side where the female cat youkai hissed at them, and she cried out as it licked at her flesh and she scrambled back cursing.

"Not going down without a fight are you?" The cat hissed.

Sesshoumaru felt a presence above him and he lifted his head quickly, gasping in horror as another cat jumped from the rocks above. Before Sesshoumaru could turn his body to hold off the attack, he felt something sharp and hot slice through his gut and he dropped to his knees yelping in pain.

Nurie watched terrified as the cat sliced through Sesshoumaru, and she screamed again, this time much louder causing the cats to cover their ears in pain. "Shut the brat up. She's going to alert the other dogs of our presence."

Nurie clenched her eyes shut but the blow from the cats never came and she opened them confused. Tsukuyomaru had lifted them into the air dropping them onto the battlefield where he had been and the bat glanced at the children.

Sesshoumaru sat up clutching his belly and winced at the hot searing pain that shot through his body. Tsukuyomaru knelt beside him and inspected the wound, quickly handing Nurie a strip of cloth, he commanded her to bind the wound and he vanished over the cliffs edge to the battle below.

Nurie didn't hesitate and she tore Sesshoumaru's haori off and tied the cloth around his stomach clumsily. Wincing, he shoved her hands away and adjusted the cloth so it covered his wound. Leaning back against the stone he released a shuddering breath. He needed to be strong. Once his father was finished with his fight, he would come and take care of his wound.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru felt himself drift into the blackness that filled his every thought. Consciousness left him and Nurie cried out in panic as he slumped forward out cold.

"Sessy!" She cried. "Sessy, wake up. Please." Nurie begged.

-------------------------------------------

Inutashomaru smelled blood everywhere. Glancing over to the ledge where he had left his son and Nurie, he felt satisfied that the bat had taken it upon himself to remove the cats from their presence, and he turned back to the cat leader immediately. Snarling in renewed anger, he jumped out of the way of the foaming mouth, and latched his jaws around the cat's neck. This was growing tiring for him, and he duck his hind legs into the ground and pulled downward, successfully dislodging the cat's balance and dropping the cat to the blood spattered earth.

Surprise hit him when the cat twisted, bending a way that Inutashomaru would never be able to, and felt razor sharp claws dig into his back. Roaring angrily into the air, he barreled his head downward ramming into the cat's side and pushed him away forcefully.

Panting, he moved back trying to figure out a way to defeat this cat who was at least a foot taller then him. This was going to be harder then he first thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fury of the Storm**

Marioshi dodged a swipe of a claw and snarled at the cat, jumping back further away from the fray that swarmed at him. He had not taken into consideration that there had been so many bloody cats in the world, but here he was facing them, and almost retching at their feline scent.

Jumping back again, he quickly moved to the side, ducked and then moved forward so fast one of the cats hissed at him angrily. "Stay still you stupid mutt." One shouted at him.

Marioshi grinned, twisting out of the way. "Come on, I thought cat's were smarter then this." The fox taunted. "I'm a kitsune, you brainless excuse for a feline." He thanked his parents for being small, allowing him the ability to get himself out of sticky situations. '_Oh!_' His mind shouted to him. '_Sticky situations_.' Patting himself on his back mentally, he tucked his hand into his haori faster then the eye could follow, and thrust his hand outward towards the cat.

She paused briefly upon seeing an object, but she swatted it aside irritated, only to stop once again as it stuck fast to her hand. Snarling, she yanked on it with her teeth and now found that her mouth was also stuck. Blinking, the cat ran backwards away from his snickering form, allowing the other cats to attack him.

Marioshi grinned wildly, and ducked under another swat at his head. Twisting out of the way, he reached back into his haori and took out his propeller. Having seen its lovely job on the Inu earlier, he was excited to use it again.

A cat got too close to him and he flicked his hand throwing the object at her, and she stopped horrified, wondering what had landed on her head. Lifting her eyes, she let out a hiss as she was suddenly lifted into the air and towards the mountains to their side.

Several cats paused to stare at their friend floating off into the horizon and then back at the fox that now reached for another object. Marioshi yowled happily, throwing his chestnuts at the cats closest to him and they were bombarded with hundreds of sticky nuts.

Marioshi chuckled watching them stumble into one another and to the ground in a heap, in one large ball of kittens stuck to one another in disgrace. Suddenly he felt something push against him and he stumbled forward. Catching himself before he lost his footing he spun around staring at the sudden appearance of a dark haired Inuyoukai. Blinking, he quickly took in the features really never seeing any Inu in his life and found this one to be rather impressive. The dark haired one was slightly smaller then Inutashomaru, and was build like a horse, where as the Daiyoukai held a strong but lean appearance.

The dark-haired youkai turned and gave him an apologetic nod, before turning back to the bombarding cats behind him. Marioshi shrugged and glanced once more at his ball of cats and grinned as they glared at him completely hopeless.

Another swarm of cats descended upon him, and he quickly took care of them with his top, the illusion spell having the ability to hold them at bay for a while. He turned his head at the dark-haired Inu's curse, and he twisted around to see the youkai struggling against a large male cat.

Wrinkling his nose, Marioshi took out his Buddha figure and tossed it nonchalantly at the male cat who froze as his sword and hands rammed into the earth under the now large stone allowing the Inu to slice of the head in one swift motion.

The Inu glanced over his head with a frown. "Thanks."

"Ha! No cat can get the better of me!" Marioshi grinned, racing past the ball of kittens and towards the first one he had struck who was now on the ground struggling with removing the sticky pouch from her hands and mouth. "You are in a sticky mess aren't you?" The fox beamed at her.

The cat mumbled something, but Marioshi gaped as a large mouth descended on her and pretty much devoured her in front of him. Blinking, he saw a red stripe over an eye and shrugged at the Inu who definitely was nowhere in comparison to the Daiyoukai who still fought with the cat leader.

Marioshi pouted upon discovering that many of the cats had begun their retreat, leaving him only his ball behind him. Sighing dejectedly, he walked back over and watched the dark-haired youkai stare at the cats with some amusement flickering in his eyes.

"I assume that this was your doing, kit?" The Inu asked, shoving his katana over his shoulder, holding back a grin that threatened to steal across his face.

Marioshi grinned and nodded proudly. The built Inu had one green stripe donning one cheek and two, one blue and one green marking his other. Nothing else marked his face, and Marioshi wondered who held the crescent moon that donned Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Traylaymaru." The Inu introduced himself.

"Marioshi." The fox nodded. Glancing over the Inu's shoulder, the kit grinned widely upon the discovery of more cats approaching. "Heads up. We have fur balls arriving."

Traylaymaru turned immediately knowing the mischievousness of the fox and shook his head. The kit was similar to himself with the rather cocky attitude and sly humor. Smirking, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the fox began throwing several objects at the approaching cats, and winced upon the noise the –'_Acorns?_' were making. Shaking his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Traylaymaru watched the cats cover themselves at the sudden missiles that pelted them.

Snorting, and hiding the grin that threatened to break his emotionless mask, Traylaymaru darted forward and swung his katana swiftly taking down several of the cats.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Marioshi looking proudly at his display of cats bound together in a large ball and he snorted audibly. Grinning suddenly, he sheathed his sword and concentrated on transforming his body.

Marioshi felt the aura behind him strengthen and he spun around and gaped at where Traylaymaru had stood. Either the poor Inu had been eaten by the large dark furred beast, or that was the said youkai standing there panting in amusement.

Marioshi watched the Inu bound over to his ball of kittens and with one raised paw and a quick swipe, he sent the ball bouncing off into the swarm of Inuyoukai battling behind them and near to where Inutashomaru was battling the leader.

----------------------------------

Inutashomaru paused in his attack as a rather large ball bounced in his general direction and he tilted his head to the side his eyes looking for where it had come from. Snorting through his nose, he turned back to the leader. His friend had obviously discovered the fox and had found a bit of humor in the battle.

The cat leader also had turned his head and gaped at the ball of his cats fly past him, and he turned back to Inutashomaru enraged further. Chuckling in the manner Inu did in their transformed state, Inutashomaru pounced at the cat, feeling suddenly better then he had a moment ago. The cat bolted to the side missing the attack with ease, causing Inutashomaru to narrow his eyes in annoyance. '_Fast little bugger._' He thought. In his humanoid form he could have easily been faster then the cat, but the size difference would have been impossible for him to defeat.

Growling now irritated, he charged the cat, and snarled ferociously, slashing his clawed paw at the cat's chest, hoping to end this now. To his utter surprise, the cat dodged his attack again and retaliated by swiping at him, catching his foreleg with the sharp needles.

Snarling, he turned his head and caught the cat underneath and sunk his fangs into the soft tissue, wrinkling his nose at the texture of cat fur. He would be coughing up fur balls all night.

Twisting his head he flinched as he felt his fang loosen and suddenly it ripped from his jaws causing him to howl in pain. The cat stumbled and retreated back slightly, inspecting the firmly placed tooth and hissed at Inutashomaru.

The Inu stumbled back also, his mouth aching furiously at the sudden missing tooth and he snorted through his nose, feeling the blood pool in his mouth. He blinked and saw the cat fall back helplessly onto the ground and he sighed in relief. His fang had sealed the cat.

Sitting on his haunches, he panted out of breath, allowing his tongue to roll over where his fang had been. Traylaymaru bounded over to him and peered down at the cat and then over at Inutashomaru and inspected the wounds. Traylaymaru watched as Inutashomaru descended on the cat tearing at the neck that was exposed and allowed the flesh to drop from his mouth. The golden eyes widened in surprise and his tongue lolled out in disgust.

Lifting his head suddenly, remembering his son and Nurie, he bolted towards the mountains, leaving Traylaymaru sitting there looking at where he had been and then lifted his gaze slowly to follow the charging Inuyoukai. Shaking his head, he raced after barking at Inutashomaru for answers, only to receive silence. Finally it dawned on him that Sesshoumaru must have been up on the ledge.

Bolting after the Daiyoukai, Traylaymaru had noticed the cats scrambling up onto the ledge and had only dismissed it as retreat. Horrified, he hoped that the young pup was safe and uninjured. Bounding up the mountain after Inutashomaru, his paws met the ledge only to wince at the scream of fright that drifted from the mouth of- He stopped and blinked. A human girl?

Traylaymaru backed up and quickly changed his form back following Inutashomaru's lead, and stood there staring at the young girl who was trying to staunch the blood pooling from the young pup. Closing his eyes, Traylaymaru felt guilt fill him. Shaking his head, he watched the Inuyoukai kneel beside his pup and gather him into his arms with a curse, and bolted towards the mountain gates to their right. Nurie watched as Inutashomaru left, and the dark haired Inu stood there wondering what he should do. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered what his mate would think of a human scent on him and he chuckled.

Traylaymaru heard the distinct sound of wings and he turned his head, glancing up at the bat youkai who held the fox in his hands. It was the same kit he had met on the battlefield, and he smiled slowly. Marioshi, was his name if he wasn't mistaken, currently was struggling in the bats grasp, and cursing a chuckling flying youkai. They landed behind him, and the bat dropped the fox onto the ground in a heap.

The small girl stood up and flew towards the bat, who knelt to her height, gathering her into his arms. "Tusi!"

"Shush, it's alright now." The bat glanced up at the youkai standing there and cocked his head to the side.

Marioshi stood up and grinned. "Hi!"

Traylaymaru nodded. "You lived."

"You did too, imagine that." The fox shrugged.

Shaking his head, he muttered softly. "I assume you are traveling with the Inu No Taisho."

Marioshi nodded. "If you mean the tall silver haired Inu, with the pup who has a moon on his head, then yes."

Tsukuyomaru clocked Marioshi over the head. "Idiot. Indeed, we came to assist him in the battle."

Traylaymaru nodded. "It is not over yet." He stated watching as the cats gathered their dead and injured dragging them out of harms way. "I am Traylaymaru."

"Tsukuyomaru." The bat introduced. "This brainless idiot is Marioshi."

"We've met."

The bat grinned, watching Marioshi sigh. "Is the pup alright?" He asked, glancing at the blood on the ledge surface.

Traylaymaru sniffed. "Inutaisho took him to the castle. He is injured."

Nurie sniffled into Tsukuyomaru's shoulder. "I tried to help stop the bleeding. It just kept pouring out."

Traylaymaru glanced at the human girl again. "Who is she with?"

"Me." Tsukuyomaru whispered, trying to ease the girl's worries by stroking her hair in soothing strokes.

"A koumori and a ga-ru ningen. Interesting." Traylaymaru snorted. Turning to head to the castle, he waved them to follow, and he bounded down the rocks quickly.

By the time they reached the gates to the mountain home, Nurie had curled up in the bat's arms, sleeping. They entered the massive house, and followed Traylaymaru through the dimly lit halls down a flight of stairs and through more halls. They climbed another set of stairs at the end, and the light brightened indicating the other side of the mountains and the quarters of the Daiyoukai, and his family.

Traylaymaru stopped at a door and shoved it open, and saw Inutashomaru standing over his son, in the way of the healers. His mate stood there, trying to reason with him to leave the room and get attention for his wounds, but the stubborn youkai refused to move.

Snorting through his nose, the dark haired Inu stalked into the room gripped Inutashomaru's shoulder and dragged him towards another bed in the corner. Forcefully shoving him onto the futon, he pointed and snarled. "Sit and stay. You move and I'll knock you out."

Inutashomaru snarled at his friend, barring his teeth. But the effect was lost in the large gaping hole displayed in the mouth.

Traylaymaru almost burst into laughter at the sight, but instead shook his head, pulled a cloth from a small table and shoved it into the Daiyoukai's mouth. "Suck on that."

Inutashomaru tried to snarl around the cloth, but did as his friend commanded. He glanced over and nodded to Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi who stood in the doorway hesitantly. Waving them over, he indicated to the chairs beside the bed and they sat down. Golden eyes turned to one another and glared.

"You stubborn fool. Why didn't you use your claws?" Traylaymaru scolded, as he dragged a chair back to the Inu, pulling another cloth from a table as he past it, and sat down in front of his friend. "How many times do you keep saying you will never seal another youkai with your fangs, and yet here you did it again."

"Ifth noh lihe I haf athy thoith." Inutashomaru mumbled around the cloth in his mouth.

Traylaymaru glanced up and snorted. Pulling the cloth out of Inutashomaru's mouth he waited.

"I sthaid, its noh lyke I had any toush."

Traylaymaru burst into laughter, throwing his head back. "You're going to have a head ache for a few days."

Inutashomaru snapped his mouth shut with a grunt. "Noh tho mensthon a sthor mouf."

Traylaymaru laughed harder. "Please stop talking." He forced out between his laughter.

Inutashomaru glared at his friend, and then directed the glare at the bat and fox youkai on his left. "Noha werf."

Marioshi grinned his response and Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "Lips are sealed."

Traylaymaru shoved the cloth back into Inutashomaru's mouth, silencing him effectively, still chuckling. "Remain here, I'll check on Sesshoumaru."

Inutashomaru nodded in agreement and leaned back on the futon. His head pounded furiously, and his mouth hurt, throbbing sharply. Groaning, he threw his arm over his eyes and took deep breaths, still holding the cloth to his mouth with his other hand, trying to stop the flow of blood seeping through the hole that his fang had once occupied.

Tsukuyomaru leaned his head back against the wall and shifted Nurie into his lap more comfortably. Marioshi rolled his eyes, and watched the dark haired Inu talk with a silver haired female Inu at the other end of the room. She had a stripe on each cheek, the color of a setting sun. The fox realized that these markings must have signaled either the family, or the clan they belonged to. She was beautiful to say the least.

Traylaymaru walked back and seated himself back into the chair, and rinsed a cloth in a pan of water he had carried back with him. "Sit up, I need to clean your wounds."

"No eed." Inutashomaru's muffled reply was heard.

"Sit up or I'll make you sit up. You don't know where those cats have been, you are scratched to all hell and I don't need you falling ill due to one infecting." Traylaymaru commanded.

"Oh away." Inutashomaru snarled.

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes, stood up and forcefully lifted Inutashomaru up into a sitting position. The silver haired Inu moaned at the forceful treatment and sat up wavering slightly. His hand dropped the cloth to his mouth and he lifted it to his forehead, while the other hand supported him upright in fear of toppling over. "Oh!" He moaned.

Traylaymaru grunted. "Well if you had sat up when I asked you to, you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?" He stated, shoving the cloth back into Inutashomaru's mouth, stopping all protests.

Inutashomaru glared at his friend, his nose wrinkled in anger.

"Oh stop it already! Sesshoumaru will be fine, he has already begun to heal." Traylaymaru began as he washed the long gashes marring the silver haired Inu's arms. "What the hell happened to you two anyways? I smell smoke on both of you, traces of blood smell, I also smell the wind scar."

Inutashomaru snorted around the cloth keeping his mouth from giving any explanation.

"Forget it, we can discuss what happened later." Traylaymaru grunted, throwing the now bloodied cloth into the pan of water. He turned when he heard his mate approach and he smiled slightly, when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You were not injured?" She asked.

Shaking his head, his eyes caught the open mouthed expression of the fox youkai. Frowning, he turned his head and glared at the fox, indicating he was not amused. His amusement rose however when the bat nudged the fox non-too gently, and Traylaymaru shifted his gaze to his mate. "I escaped unscathed."

She nodded and knelt beside him, hands rinsing out the cloth covered in blood. "Your son is safe, milord." She spoke softly, her eyes averted to the floor in respect.

Inutashomaru nodded, and flopped back onto the futon without a word. Why was the room spinning? He wondered silently to himself.

"Akina." Traylaymaru muttered softly.

The silver haired Inu glanced up. "Yes?"

"There will be many injured arriving shortly."

She nodded and stood up running her fingers through his hair as she traveled back to Sesshoumaru.

Traylaymaru shivered at her touch and snorted. "Stop that." He whispered softly, so only her ears could hear. His response was a sly grin. Rolling his eyes at her, he stood and dusted himself off before reaching over and picking the Inuyoukai up.

Inutashomaru's eyes flew open as he felt himself lifted off the bed and he groaned at the movement.

"Easy. You will only be in the way here." Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the bat and fox youkai. "Follow me, I will lead you to some rooms for you to rest in."

They stood and followed without comment. Traylaymaru came to Inutashomaru's chambers first and kicked open the door. Walking over to the bed, he deposited him onto the thin futon and turned to the curtains drawing them closed effectively shutting out the light. "I will return." Traylaymaru began. "I know you well enough to know that once you feel even the slightest bit better you will crawl out of bed and try and work. You are to remain here." With that he left the chambers and led Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi to some rooms down the hall.

He opened one and tilted his head to the bat youkai. "Will you wish to share a room, or would you prefer separate ones?"

Tsukuyomaru shrugged. "The same suits us just fine." He smiled. "Thank you."

Traylaymaru stepped to the side and allowed them to enter, inspecting the room before he closed the door behind him. Shaking his head, he wondered why the bat youkai would travel with a human girl to begin with. Shrugging his shoulders, it mattered not to him and he walked back to the healing rooms where his mate and Sesshoumaru were situated.

Peering inside the door, his mate turned to him and smiled. "Have you taken care of Inutashomaru?" She asked approaching him, wiping her hands in a cloth that hung at her waist.

Traylaymaru nodded, and watched her approach. Akina glanced up at her tall mate and grinned. "Your son was asking about you."

"Oh? Where has he been hiding?"

"The usual place." Akina turned and went back to her patient. "You can inform Lord Inutashomaru that his son will recover from his wounds quickly. I should say by mid afternoon, tomorrow."

Traylaymaru noticed her referral to the youkai lord and nodded upon seeing other members of the house enter the healing chambers. Nodding once to her, he went back to Inutashomaru's chambers and slipped through his door, noticing him asleep where he had been placed.

Traylaymaru chuckled upon discovering the cloth in his mouth just lying there, and his hand that had held it hung off the side of the bed. Shaking his head, he pulled a chair up and began his long wait for when his friend would waken. It appeared that it was going to be a very long night. Leaning back in his chair, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, and waited silently.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**: In this chapter Nurie refers to Inutashomaru as Ookii Sessy, this is her nickname for him, as she doesn't know his full name. Ookii means Big in Japanese. So to Nurie he is a larger version of Sesshoumaru, hence the name lol. Enjoy the final Chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Painful Healing, and Plots of Revenge**.

**Final Chapter. Story Continues in the Sequel: Heart's Descent to Shadow**

The throbbing pain in his head increased drastically as consciousness took over the sweet oblivion he had hidden in. Groaning, he opened his eyes slowly, and made to open his mouth, but found it even more painful then the unmerciful pounding in his head. Shutting his eyes tightly, Inutashomaru moaned softly.

"Ah, finally awake are we?" Came an amused voice from somewhere in the room. That voice was far too loud for his liking, and he snarled in anger. His reward was a chuckle of amusement. "Serves you right for using your fang."

Snapping his eyes open, he glared at the blurry figure. Frowning, he decided to glare at all the fuzzy figures that seemed to dance before his vision. "Hells." He whispered. "Stand still." Snorting, he realized that his fang was slowly growing back, and he placed his tongue to where it now edged through his gums in a slight point. Closing his eyes again as the room did a lovely spin, Inutashomaru felt his stomach follow with the room and he grunted.

"I am standing still, you idiot. Your eyes are playing tricks on you."

Opening a single eye, he peeked at his friend. "Hnn." Friends. There were more then one annoying dark haired inuyoukai mocking him and he was far from amused. "I did not plan to seal the blasted cat." Inutashomaru moaned, shutting his eyes again as the room did another dangerous spin.

"Oh?" Traylaymaru shook his head and placed a cool cloth on the Lord's forehead.

"Somehow my fang came loose and released on its own. I was more concerned with trying not to get fur stuck in my teeth."

He received a snort as a response.

Gasping, he made to sit up, but somehow he only flopped off the side of the bed as the room whirled dangerously.

Another snort. "Not feeling so well are you?" Traylaymaru sighed, gathering his friend up off the floor and placing him back onto the bed. "Remain still."

"Traylaymaru?" Inutashomaru whispered.

"What is it?"

"Stop moving the room." He begged as darkness once again took over him.

Traylaymaru snorted. Standing up, he exited the room shaking his head. Outside the room sat Tsukuyomaru and Marioshi. "Make sure he doesn't crawl out of there." The dark haired Inu muttered, turning down the halls to check on the small Inu who was still being tended to by his mate.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head and stood up stretching his stiff limbs. So far they had sat in the hall for three days without any signs of Traylaymaru until now. Pushing the door open, he glanced in the room and saw Inutashomaru on the bed, and he shrugged. Looking over his shoulder he peered at Marioshi.

"He looks almost dead."

"Is he breathing?" Marioshi asked walking up beside the bat.

"I think so." The entered the room slowly, and two brilliant golden eyes locked onto them, startling both to the core.

"Don't do that!" Marioshi exclaimed walking to the bed and kneeling beside it.

"Hnn." Inutashomaru grunted.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head and sat cross-legged on the floor. "What in seven hells happened to you?"

"Lost fang." The Inu said simply wincing as his vision swam.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head. "Do I even want to understand?"

Inutashomaru clenched his eyes shut and groaned in response. "My son?"

Marioshi smiled slowly. "He is alive. His wounds were deep, but that lady helped him."

Inutashomaru's eyes opened slowly and he peered at Marioshi in confusion. "Lady?"

"The one that has stripes of the sunset." Marioshi allowed his smile to widen.

"Akina." Inutashomaru nodded. "I see." His eyes closed again wearily, and without another word he drifted back into sleep.

Tsukuyomaru glanced at the fox and sighed. "I wonder how long this will go on for? I need to return home before my father sends out a search party."

Marioshi grunted. "Will you still take that little girl with you?"

The bat nodded slowly. "My father won't be happy. The tribe uses the village as a means for blood."

Marioshi snorted. "What will you do if your father reigns an attack on the village and the girl happens to be a target?"

Tsukuyomaru scowled. "I will make sure she isn't." He whispered.

"You'll protect her then?" The fox asked and received a nod in response.

"I will. I gave my word to Inu No Taisho." Tsukuyomaru whispered, and closed his eyes.

Marioshi frowned but remained quiet. Turning his head to the door, he got up and left. Silently he walked down the halls, and found his way to the healing halls, where Traylaymaru sat silently beside Sesshoumaru's bedside. Blinking, he saw Nurie curled up in the dark haired Inu's lap and the fox shook his head.

"What brings you here, kitsune?" The dark haired Inu asked without turning his head.

Marioshi walked to the bed and glanced down at the pale figure of Sesshoumaru. "Has he woken yet?" He whispered.

Traylaymaru opened his eyes and stared at the fox long and hard before responding. "Not yet." His long fingers ran through the human girl's hair and he sighed. "What happened out there?"

Marioshi glanced up and frowned. "Out where?"

"Before you arrived here. I need answers."

Marioshi knelt beside the bed and pursed his lips. "Is this not something you should ask Inu No Taisho?"

"I will, I want to hear what you know."

Marioshi shrugged and placed his hands on his knees. "I am uncertain of all the details. I know Inu No Taisho happened across me while in search of Sesshoumaru. From what he told me, human's had taken his son, and he was in need of assistance on battling the large mass of scum. I can only guess that they were hindering him in finding Sesshoumaru."

"I trust you are not friendly with these human's." Traylaymaru sighed.

"No. I could care less what happens to them."

"And this girl?"

"She was with Inu No Taisho from what I understood. I know nothing more then that."

Traylaymaru frowned and glanced at the girl. "Then why did the koumori say this girl was with him?"

"Inu No Taisho has entrusted her to Tsukuyomaru. Her family was murdered and she is left homeless. I highly doubt that the Lord would have gone back to her village, not after what had transpired there."

"I see." The Inu glanced at the fox again, his hands still running through the girl's hair. "So this is why I smelt the wind scar."

"Wind scar?"

"The Kaze No Kizu. His sword the Tessaiga was forged to protect those he loves." Traylaymaru sighed. "Did any of these human's live?"

Marioshi shook his head. "Do you honestly think a human army would stop three angry youkai? I despise them. I enjoy coming across those who think they can outwit youkai."

"Why do you hate them?"

"Trust me, if you saw what I did when I was a pup, you would despise their very existence as well. My entire clan was killed by those pathetic beings. I was a pup then, and I was left in the care of the women. Those human's killed the children, and the women off like they were nothing, even despite the fact that kitsune ladies are protective over their young." Marioshi closed his eyes. "It wasn't just that they killed them without thought. But those human's raped and tortured them all. My mother had hidden me in a bramble bush, and had told me to remain there. I saw the men yank out her nails, cut her face, hack off her fingers, just to hear her cry out." The fox shuddered.

"Even the children and babes didn't go without torture. The girls had been raped and beaten, the boys had their limbs broken and then set fire to. This had gone on for hours. That was when my father and the others returned. That was even more gruesome. They had fought in an outrage. Both sides were slaughtered. My father had been cut down by several men, even with his fox magic he had no chance."

"Forgive me." Traylaymaru nodded.

"Ha. I don't need sympathy. I survived and I exacted my revenge on the bandits who killed my people. I am alone now, except for Tsukuyomaru."

"How old were you?" Traylaymaru asked softly.

"Maybe eight. I don't really recall. Don't get me wrong, I do not go out of my way to hunt down these ridiculous creatures, but when I see bandits killing youkai or even children, then I intervene."

"An honorable life."

Marioshi refrained from comment, and frowned.

Traylaymaru lifted his nose to the air and smiled slightly. Turning his head, he waited silently. Marioshi stared at the inuyoukai for a moment before the scent reached his nose, and he smirked. Kneeling beside Sesshoumaru, the fox stared at him long and hard, trying to measure his breathing and he sighed.

Traylaymaru's attention drifted away from the door to the kitsune beside Sesshoumaru. "He is breathing."

"I noticed that. Good thing to breath." Marioshi muttered absently.

"Signals life." Traylaymaru shot back.

"Yes, funny thing that." Marioshi smirked.

Both turned their head as padding feet skidded across the floor and a small dark haired boy younger then Sesshoumaru bolted into the room. "Papa! Papa!"

"Dezurie." Traylaymaru grinned. Akina shook her head as she walked through the door. The little boy skidded to a stop in front of his father and frowned.

"Papa?"

Marioshi got to his feet and took Nurie from the youkai. Nodding in thanks, Traylaymaru lifted the small boy into his arms and then turned to his mate. "Akina." He nodded.

"He wanted to greet his father, and bid you a good night." Akina apologized softly.

The small boy had a green stripe on one cheek and an orange one on the other. Across the bridge of his nose was a faded blue like mark, which resembled a smudge. The golden eyes blinked and glittered with happiness. "Papa, see?" The small boy lifted a crumpled parchment under his father's nose, and Traylaymaru chuckled.

"What do you have here?" He asked his son, shifting his pup to his other arm and gripped the horribly crinkled paper with the other.

"Dwawed mama, papa, n me." Dezurie stated proudly.

Marioshi bit back a roar of laughter.

Traylaymaru, with the help of his mate smoothed out the parchment and glanced at the squiggly lines that supposedly showed the family's portrait. Holding back a smile, Traylaymaru nodded. "Indeed. Well done."

Akina hid her smile and took Dezurie from his father's arms. "I believe it is time for bed. Bid your father good night." She bit her lip.

"Nigh, papa." Dezurie grinned happily. His eyes wandered to the bed and his grin vanished. "Sess?"

Traylaymaru nodded. "Worry not, little one. Sesshoumaru will play tomorrow. He is tired."

Dezurie nodded and buried his face in his mother's neck and gripped her around the neck tightly. Akina turned away after giving Traylaymaru a nod and slowly walked out the door.

Rolling his eyes, the dark haired Inuyoukai fingered the parchment in his hand and snorted. Marioshi allowed his laughter to finally escape and he did so heartily. "I see a likeness."

Traylaymaru narrowed his eyes at the kitsune. "Do you now?"

"The colors match at least." Marioshi snickered.

"Hnn. Just wait, kit. One day you will have pups and will shower you with all sorts of things." Traylaymaru smirked.

Marioshi nodded. "How old is he?"

"Two." Traylaymaru sat back down in his chair and glanced at the human girl in the fox's lap. She began to stir and finally her eyes opened.

Nurie sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Hmm?" She asked looking around.

Marioshi sighed and then planted a smile on his lips. "You finally decided to wake, child."

Nurie glanced at him and nodded. Looking around her, her eyes settled on Traylaymaru and she scrutinized him long and hard. "Hi." She finally grinned and waved.

"Greetings." Traylaymaru felt a smile cross his face, and he snorted. "Catchy thing." He stated.

"What's that?" Marioshi asked.

"Her smile."

"My smile? Is it okay to smile?" Nurie asked looking around curiously.

"It's fine." Traylaymaru chuckled.

Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru and she gasped, gathering her feet quickly. "Is Sessy okay?"

Traylaymaru frowned for a second and then he nodded. "Yes."

Nurie blinked at the dark haired youkai and pouted. "Where is ookii Sessy?"

Traylaymaru blinked for a moment. "Inu No Taisho?" He asked tilting his head.

Nurie nodded and rolled her eyes as if that was what she had said.

"He is resting, child." The dark haired youkai chuckled again. "Ookii Sessy?" He snorted. "Oh I like that." This time Traylaymaru couldn't help the laughter from escaping, and shook his head. He stood up and drifted out of the room, the laughter still ringing in the room. "Ookii Sessy!" Came his words through the door and Marioshi shook his head.

-------------------------------------------

Tsukuyomaru heard laughter in the halls and he turned his head from his position on the floor, and waited as Traylaymaru entered. Neither noticed Inutashomaru open his eyes curiously at the laughter.

The dark haired youkai nodded a greeting to the bat and then glanced at the bed where his long time friend lay. "Ahh, you're awake." Traylaymaru grinned. "Good."

Inutashomaru frowned at the grin and stared at his friend, remaining silent.

"So are you well enough to tell me what happened while you and Sesshoumaru were out of the Western Province?" Traylaymaru seated himself in his chair that had been left by the bed and crossed his arms.

Inutashomaru grunted, and closed his eyes. "What guesses can you make?"

Traylaymaru shook his head. "This is not the time for guesses. First you left to teach Sesshoumaru the finer points of travel, and then we are bombarded by youkai from the mainland, you return smelling like the wind scar, and now are bedridden because you sealed the blasted cat. You were gone for over a month. What happened?"

"It is a long story, I hope you have some time." Inutashomaru moaned.

"Tell me."

Tsukuyomaru exited the room silently, and drifted down the halls to where he guessed Marioshi was, and found him playing on the floor with Nurie.

-----------------------------------------

The week past by quickly for everyone. Sesshoumaru had healed and spent most of his days with Nurie and Dezurie. Marioshi had stayed until Inutashomaru had healed fully and was now gone. Tsukuyomaru stood outside the gates with Nurie in his arms, and bowed low to the Lord of the West.

Nurie had tears in her eyes as she waved at her new friends, and Sesshoumaru stood close to his father, holding on to his pants tightly. No tears marred his face, but his eyes told another story, one filled with sadness.

"If you have need of me, call. If it is in my power to aid you, I will come." Tsukuyomaru nodded.

"The same goes for you." Inutashomaru smiled. "Safe journey."

The bat grinned and jumped into the air, unfolding his wings, and vanished over the mountains. Inutashomaru felt the grip on his pants increase, and he glanced down at his son, who now had his face buried in the silky material.

Sighing sadly, he bent to his knee and gathered his son in his arms, and whispered soothing words to him. Sesshoumaru refused to look up, his face now buried in his neck, and Inutashomaru felt a dampness touch the skin there, and he tightened his hold on his pup.

No words were needed, to know how deeply his son cared for the small girl. Perhaps one day his son would see her again, he had no doubts that Sesshoumaru's travel's would eventually lead him to where Nurie would reside, and he allowed a small smile to cross his lips.

---------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru aged slowly, as all inuyoukai pups did, and his training had begun the day after Nurie had left with Tsukuyomaru. His son learned quickly, and held every word in the highest regard. Inutashomaru had traveled with his son once more throughout the years, and Sesshoumaru had been more then shocked to see his childhood friend almost completely grown. The reunion had been short and sweet.

Nurie had been in the garden of her new home, and had glanced up when Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru materialized out of the forest. Grinning widely, she had flung herself into Inutashomaru's arms, crying happily.

"I missed you so much." She cried. Glancing around, she had frowned. "Where is Sessy?" She whispered.

Inutashomaru stepped aside, and Nurie gasped. Sesshoumaru was taller, only slightly, from when she had last seen him. He looked almost exactly the same. She knelt down to his level with tears in her eyes. "It is true then, I will be gone by the time you have grown as tall as your father."

Sesshoumaru frowned, and backed away, tears threatening to flood his eyes, and he had bolted into the forest, leaving both Inutashomaru and Nurie standing there sadly.

"Do not take offence, Nurie." Inutashomaru whispered. "He missed you all these years, and seeing you as you are now, I think he realizes just how fragile the human body is." He glanced at her and smiled. "You look healthy and happy."

Nurie grinned and nodded. "I married last year."

Inutashomaru grinned and nodded. "He is a good man?"

Nurie nodded again. "He treats me well, Tusi makes certain of that."

Inutashomaru nodded, and then he had turned. "I must go, child."

Nurie nodded and sighed. "Tell Sessy that I miss him."

Inutashomaru nodded and left, leaving the girl standing sadly.

-----------------------------------------------

The years passed by again, peacefully for the Inuyoukai, and Sesshoumaru continued to grow. Neither were aware of how many years had passed, but when Tsukuyomaru arrived at their gates, Sesshoumaru had gone to greet him. The grief that washed over the young youkai then at the news the bat had delivered, made him angry and had run into hiding.

Nurie had passed on, leaving two children in her wake, and Tsukuyomaru had informed the Inu No Taisho that he would continue to watch over her bloodline until he was no longer able to.

Sesshoumaru knelt in the gardens, trying to figure out what exactly had taken place. First he had been excited to see the bat youkai at the gates, but the words that he spoke had sent a chill down his spine, and his heart seemed to still instantly. To say he had been shocked to see the girl all those years ago, taller then him, and almost fully grown, would have been kind is saying so.

He had felt his world tumble around him seeing her like that. The realization had filled him then that he would still be living his life as a youth, when she died, and death didn't make sense to him. Nurie had grown on him all those years ago, he had found a friend in her, and she had been a human. His first human friend.

Father had come for him not long after, and Sesshoumaru had smelt his arrival, and wiped the tears out of his eyes angrily. It wasn't fair, was it? To see his friend grow up, and him remaining a pup, it just wasn't fair. He had stood and walked to his father's side, and had listened to his father's words of advice, but not once did he comment on them.

They had left then, and had gone back home, and through the years, word had come to them on Nurie's family, and had filled Sesshoumaru with happiness that she had found her own.

Now, as he sat in the gardens, his friend had died. Emptiness filled his heart, and he was confused. Should he not be happy that she had lived a full life? He was, but he no longer could remember her smiling face, and that was why he was so upset now.

He heard a step behind him, but didn't move from his spot, and the familiar scent of his best friend Dezurie knelt beside him. A hand rested on his back, but he didn't look up.

"Sess?" Dezurie asked softly. "You alright?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and took a deep breath. "Nurie died."

"The human girl?" Dezurie asked softly once again. At Sesshoumaru's nod, the dark haired Inu frowned and sighed. "I don't really remember her. I remember a smile, bright as the sun, but not much else."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend and nodded. "You were young when you met her."

"So were you." Dezurie snorted.

"Yes, but I was older and traveled with her. You did not." Sesshoumaru swallowed the lump in his throat remembering how Nurie had come to be a part of their pack. "It is strange." He whispered.

Dezurie didn't comment, instead waited for Sesshoumaru to continue. In his short-lived life, he never remembered Sesshoumaru being so upset.

"Human's leave a small bit of themselves with us, but their lives are so fleeting." Sesshoumaru pondered aloud. "She was my friend. I will remember her, but I can't remember her face. I see her brown eyes, and her smile, and I remember the happiness that she allowed to show. But I can't remember _her_." Sesshoumaru swallowed and shook his head, lowering it sadly.

Dezurie nodded, and sighed. "Perhaps she touched your heart and that is all that matters." They remained silent then, both looking at the ground sadly, remembering what they could about the little girl. Neither pup noticed the Lord of the West looking at them silently, not did they hear him walk away.

---------------------------------

Inutashomaru had gone in search of his son then, and found him in the gardens, with Dezurie kneeling beside him, neither speaking. Leaving them be, Inutashomaru looked up to the sky and watched the stars and the moon until he felt a small hand grip his.

"Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru whispered.

The boy remained silent, staring at the stars sadly. Nothing was said until the sun rose above the mountains, and Inutashomaru almost jumped at the grief filled words spoken by his son.

"Will you take me there?"

Inutashomaru nodded silently. "If you wish it."

"I do."

Nodding once again, Sesshoumaru turned away, and walked silently back into the house, leaving Inutashomaru standing there, a feeling of dread filling his heart at his son's sadness. Not being able to place his finger on it exactly, he followed his son into the house.

After they had traveled to the village where Nurie had been buried, Sesshoumaru refused to speak of her again. Inutashomaru knew his son had grown fond of the girl, and had tried several times to inform his son that human's aged too quickly for youkai to understand, but every time he mentioned it, Sesshoumaru grew angry and stormed out leaving silence in his wake.

-----------------------------------------

As the years passed, there were times Inutashomaru would see his son looking at the moon with a look of loss on his face, but he would refrain from commenting on it. His son's training had continued through the years. The way his son fought made him proud, but he also found his son to fight ruthlessly. Any mistake made, Sesshoumaru would use it to his advantage and hold it over his opponent proudly.

When both Dezurie and Sesshoumaru became of age to be gifted a sword, they were also given armor to protect them, whenever they decided to travel. Sesshoumaru had been fitted with and given plate armor, similar to his fathers. His kegawa now rested over his right shoulder, and several times he looked impending to his good friend.

Dezurie looked at his friend standing on the rocks and tilted his head in amusement. Sesshoumaru had grown taller, and had vastly proved himself in training. Remarkably he had grown in power, even at such a young age, and Dezurie had dismissed it only as being the son of a Great Lord of the Western Lands. Indeed Sesshoumaru would prove to be an excellent ally against any foe, and Dezurie was proud to call him friend. In fact Dezurie would do anything in his power to aid Sesshoumaru through anything. If it were in battle, he would die for him, if advice was needed, he would give what he could.

-------------------------------------------

It was years later when Sesshoumaru finally decided that he needed to find his own path, and he had asked his father for permission to leave. Dezurie had stood there beside his own father, and watched as Sesshoumaru left the Western Lands, without a word. Dezurie whispered softly in the wind, and hoped Sesshoumaru would hear them. "Be careful, my friend. Come back safely." Nodding as his eyes caught a slight tilt from Sesshoumaru, he knew his words had been heard, even if just barely. Turning away with a smile, Dezurie left his father's side, and went back to his own training.

---------------------------------

Several times Sesshoumaru had asked his father for permission to go out on his own after several successful training sessions, and finally his father nodded his approval. Inutashomaru watched his son drift away silently over the mountains. Hardly old enough to be out on his own, but his pup had definitely proved himself over the years.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around only to come face to face with his trusted friend.

"They grow and leave, but they always return." Traylaymaru smiled gently.

Inutashomaru nodded. "I hope he finds what he is looking for."

"He will, my friend. Sesshoumaru has grown into a rather impressive youth, and he is determined. Be at ease. He is more than capable of defending himself."

-----------------------------------------

Word reached Inutashomaru over the passing year that his son was still alive, and he had given a large sigh of relief. He had been worried upon not hearing word, but now he felt at ease. Sesshoumaru was still walking his path in life, and would return by the winter.

-----------------------------------------

Over the months, word also reached Inutashomaru's ears that the cats once again threatened to invade his lands, and he prepared for battle. They had come seeking revenge on their lost leader, and it was the leader's son that now sought the life of the Inuyoukai. Darkness had once again filled his lands, and now he missed his son greatly. Wishing would not return his pup to his side any faster, so now armed and facing the raging cat youkai, Inutashomaru concentrated on the massive army that charged them. It was going to be a massacre.

**-Fin-**


End file.
